


G1: gravity

by ktyekmrf30



Series: mafia au: holy water [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Army, Autism, Drama, Government Conspiracy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktyekmrf30/pseuds/ktyekmrf30
Summary: mafia au: Чондэ был для Кёнсу понедельником. Потому что теперь его жизнь начиналась и заканчивалась на нём.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Series: mafia au: holy water [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772230
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**xxx**

_**в слове 'поверь' всегда прячется 'ложь',** _   
_**я этого не понял, и всё ещё продолжаю,** _   
_**я всё ещё обманываю себя.** _

  
_2015 год_

Самолёт перестаёт тарахтеть и дёргаться, Чондэ с облегчением отпускает эластичную красную сетку, служившую спинкой, и расслабляется, устраивая руки на оружии.

Прекращение турбулентности означает только одно – разговоры среди мужчин оживают, все тихо переговариваются со своими соседями по скамье. Тэмин рядом начинает говорить о своей новой девушке – снова, – заставляя Чондэ закатывать в раздражении глаза. Прошло полгода, странно, если она его дождалась.

К его счастью, Тэмину уже отвечали. Чондэ слышал тихий, вкрадчивый голос Минхо, который журил младшего и говорил внимательно следить за своей девушкой – может, она изменяет, раз удосужилась дождаться.

Чондэ прикрывает глаза, слушая возмущения Тэмина и его препирательства с хёном, совсем нет серьёзного настроя, будто они не летели прямо из зоны военных действий.

Чондэ усталым взглядом проходит по красным линиям, надписям в духе «опасно», «пропеллер» и натыкается взглядом на Джинки. Капитан, прикрыв глаза, кажется, дремлет, не желая ни с кем вступать в диалог.

После короткого писка голос капитана самолёта в рубке радостно приветствует и сообщает, что они влетели в пределы Южной Кореи, вокруг раздаётся возбуждённый возглас, кто-то даже хлопает. Чондэ смеётся, подхватывая общую радость, и хлопает тоже. Наконец.

Они дома.

Самолёт приземляется без происшествий и Джинки командует приготовиться. Тэмин уже подпрыгивает от нетерпения – ещё каких-то пару часов – прохождение досмотра, душ, написание отчета – и они покинут военную базу, вернувшись домой.

Чондэ бьёт младшего в бок и хмыкает, когда тот недовольно поправляет каску:

— Ты не один такой, заглохни уже.

Это правда – Тэмина передислоцировали в Сану всего четыре месяца назад, как и большинство парней, которые сейчас возвращались вместе с ними – Чондэ всё ещё с ужасом вспоминает бомбу от, казалось бы, собственных союзников, оборвавшую жизни половины его подразделения, тех, кто домой так и не вернётся. Не так должна была закончиться их миссия по выводу мирного населения из зон вооруженных конфликтов.

Дольше всех в Йемене, по иронии, находились именно они с капитаном, вероятно, это также было причиной, почему их не трогали сейчас, когда дом был так близко. Для Чондэ шёл восьмой месяц, Джинки не был дома почти год, базировавшийся до Йемена где-то в Афганистане. Чондэ смотрел на капитана, представляя, как тяжело это для него – дома ждала жена и дети, он пропустил рождение сына, не увидел того новорождённым; сейчас младшему, насколько Чондэ был точен, уже полгода. Наверняка, капитан мечтал вернуться домой больше всех их вместе взятых.

Гидравлический подъёмник звенит и задний люк опускается, освещая тёмное помещение самолёта лучами солнца – Чондэ морщится, пытаясь привыкнуть к дневному свету.

Выходить наружу тяжело, он уверен, что многие сейчас с радостью бы выбежали из самолёта, но дисциплина не позволяет. Все ждут, когда капитан сделает первые шаги и переступит железный отсек, ступив на родной асфальт взлётной полосы. Они идут ровным строем, отдают честь встречающим их высшим чинам, Чондэ замечает, как генерал-лейтенант кладёт руку на плечо капитана и что-то тому говорит, кэп в ответ только молча кивает.

Он медленно осматривает доступную взору площадку гарнизона, виднеющиеся за колючей проволокой миниатюры города, пока руководство жмёт руки старшему составу. Скоро очередь дойдёт и до него – как никак, единственный, кто после капитана был отослан так надолго.

— Младший лейтенант Ким Чондэ, — чётко выкрикивает по слогам Чондэ, отдавая честь, и жмёт руку генерал-лейтенанта. Тот в ответ одобрительно улыбается.

— Много слышал о тебе, Чондэ, молодец. У тебя впереди светлое будущее, — мужчина чуть ниже Чондэ и шире, с сединой и глазами-пуговками улыбается, а затем отходит. Чондэ крепко сжимает губы, чтобы на лице не смела появляться улыбка.

— Нет, ты слышал? — чуть позже шепчет Тэмин, наваливаясь на Чондэ всем весом себя и своего рюкзака с вещами, когда Джинки даёт команду вольно и отпускает прямиком в душ, — Тебе стопроцентно дадут лейтенанта, хён. _«У тебя впереди светлое будущее»_ , — пародирует голос старшего парень и с уважением смотрит на Чондэ. — У них на тебя большие планы, — Тэмин снова бьёт его по руке, — Если тебя повысят, ты сможешь запросить перевод в подразделение Дельта. Там с твоим послужным списком тебя в первых рядах возьмут.

Чондэ пожимает плечами, стараясь скрыть самодовольство, и только открывает дверь в раздевалку, пропуская младшего вперёд.

Конечно, Тэмин был прав, Чондэ жил ради этого.

Поступил в Корейскую военную академию в Новонгу, едва получил нормальное образование. Его отец был сержант-майором в отставке и всегда гордился сыном и его стремлением – быть лучшим из лучших, служить своей родине. Короткая мирная миссия ООН в Южном Судане, пять месяцев на Гаити, столько же в Израиле и, наконец, Йемен, в составе особого подразделения под командованием Джинки. У Чондэ не было жизни за пределами военной карьеры, поэтому он блестяще взлетел на пьедестал среди своих товарищей, мечтая попасть в специальное подразделение Дельта для особо важных заданий – в последний раз ему отказали из-за ранга.

Его мама тоже гордилась им и его успехами – редко кто достигал подобного без влияния и связей в таком юном возрасте – только если им не хотели воспользоваться. Однако, Чондэ всё же знал, что она сожалеет о том, что вся его жизнь завязана на армии. На войне.

Чондэ практически не бывал дома, последние пару лет пробыл за границей на операциях дольше, чем кто-либо. Идти по коридору, видеть знакомые лица, совсем не похожие на жителей Йемена, слышать родную речь везде – спустя столько времени это казалось ему странным.

Он снимает свою камуфляжную форму и разминает плечи, не отрывая глаз от фотографии – отец в парадной форме с медалями, мама в цветочном платье, и он сам за их спинами, обнимающий родителей за плечи. Скоро Чондэ вернётся спустя восемь месяцев и позволит себе передохнуть некоторое время. Он уже решил, что не будет лезть на рожон и побудет некоторое время дома. Ему задолжали.

Он отвлекается от своих мыслей, когда сзади раздаётся шум, оборачивается и начинает смеяться вместе с толпой – ребята устраивают подтасовку в приподнятом настроении, кто-то совершенно голый бьёт других полотенцем, поигрывая мускулами, кто-то ретируется в сторону душевых, чтобы ненароком не прилетело по ошибке. Минхо в компании старших загоняют Тэмина в угол его шкафчика и улюлюкают, рассматривая фотографию его вроде-как-девушки, прикреплённую к шкафчику. Чондэ закатывает глаза, разуваясь и расстёгивая ремень на штанах.

Он разговаривает с Кибомом о погоде – тот единственный удосуживается уточнить, что происходит в реальном мире вокруг них и Чондэ делает пометку одеться полегче – начало августа выдается жарким – затем оглядывает душевую, раздумывая, как бы побыстрее проскользнуть внутрь, чтобы не пришлось ждать, когда видит, как дверь наружу открывается – их догоняет Джинки и все радостно приветствуют капитана.

Тот только рассеяно улыбается и идёт к своему шкафчику, у противоположной стены, начинает стягивать с себя форму и улыбается на чьи-то шутки, выглядя при этом, правда, слегка рассеянным. Чондэ списывает это на мандраж и, закрыв шкафчик, идёт в сторону душевых.

Чондэ почти наступает на холодный кафель, когда на его бицепс ложатся пальцы. Он оборачивается и видит лицо кэпа, рассеянное с легким волнением в глазах.

— Капитан? — Чондэ приподнимает брови, замолкая, и с удивлением наблюдает, как Джинки смотрит по сторонам, будто бы озираясь, а затем бросает:

— Останься после душа, — а затем чужие пальцы исчезают с руки, Джинки отворачивается, снимая футболку, и Чондэ секунду пялится на чужие лопатки, пока его не заталкивают со смехом в наполненные паром душевые.

Он долго мылит волосы и натирает кожу, а затем стоит под горячими струями. В каких-то местах кожа жжётся – мелкие царапины и порезы. Горячая вода сменяется на холодную и у Чондэ ощущение, словно годичная грязь, служившая его второй бронёй, смывается с тела, оставляя ничтожным и маленьким. 

Он выходит из душа одним из последних, сталкиваясь с капитаном на входе. Медленно одевается, говорит Кибому не ждать его и идти вперёд. Все уходят из раздевалки, громко хлопая дверью и унося с собой шумный гомон голосов, оставляя Чондэ сидеть на скамейке одного. Он приглаживает фланелевую рубашку и белую футболку ещё раз, развязывает и снова завязывает шнурки на кроссовках – словно пытается добиться их ровной длины, а затем просто выпрямляется и замирает, уставившись на стену.

Проходит двадцать минут, прежде чем Джинки выходит, окутанный паром, в одном белом полотенце на бедрах. Чондэ молча наблюдает за хёном и тот не произносит ни слова, слышится лишь тихое дыхание и шуршание джинсовой ткани. Чондэ не нравится тишина.

— Знаешь, мы могли бы помолчать в административном корпусе за написанием отчётов, думаю, к этому времени я бы уже закончил свой, — говорит Чондэ, скрестив руки на груди и склонив голову. Джинки не одевается в гражданскую одежду, как сделали остальные. Он надевает рубашку, брюки, затем достаёт свой парадный пиджак. Чондэ хмурится, вставая с места и делая к хёну несколько шагов.

— Тебя что, хотят повысить?

Джинки усмехается, поворачиваясь, и тянется к фуражке.

— Думаю, после событий полугодовой давности, это будет не скоро.

— О чём ты хотел со мной поговорить? – спрашивает Чондэ устало и смотрит снизу вверх. Они с капитаном были почти одного роста, но в форме всегда выглядишь более высоким, более статным.

— Меня вызывал к себе генерал-лейтенант, — Чондэ кивает. Он видел интерес старшего по званию к своему капитану.

— Это касается нашей миссии? Они недовольны тем, что произошло? – Чондэ смутно помнит шум от взрыва шестимесячной давности. Он был далеко в патруле и только позже узнал, как не повезло ребятам из его подразделения, но ужас осознания всё ещё отчетливо стоит в его памяти, на тот момент он всего два месяца, как был переправлен в Сану. Конечно, Джинки выслушал всё, что об этом думали высшие чины ещё тогда, по коммуникационной связи, но теперь они всё-таки не были разделены целым континентом.

— Нет, этот вопрос урегулирован, — Джинки немного задумчиво молчит, словно тоже вспоминая, а затем продолжает, но осторожно, будто бы подбирая слова, — Генерал-лейтенант отдал новый приказ.

Чондэ тут же выпрямляется, слегка приподнимая брови. Звучало интересно.

Джинки смотрит на него внимательно, всё так же насторожен, что для Чондэ странно – капитан всегда знал, что с подчинёнными лучше говорить так, как есть, прямо в лоб. Воспринималось легче. А лучше просто – приказать. В этом их суть.

Видимо, сейчас он вспоминает о том же, потому что тяжело вздыхает перед тем, как открыть рот.

— Генерал-лейтенант собирает специальную группу для секретного задания и назначает меня ответственным за неё с нашей стороны. Он поручил отобрать мне для рекомендаций несколько моих солдат, которые войдут в группу и отправятся на задание, — Чондэ слегка склоняет голову, зная, куда всё идёт, — В связи с тем, что операция является срочной, а мы только вернулись домой после задания я хотел бы отобрать в команду тех... Кого не так много держит в Корее.

Очевидно, для капитана эти слова были самыми тяжелыми, но Чондэ не чувствует себя задетым – хён был прав, и они оба это знали. У парней из его подразделения были семьи, жёны, дети, у кого-то больные родители, у кого-то младшие сестры и братья, о которых нужно было заботиться. У Чондэ не было ничего из этого.

— Я понимаю, что это нечестно, так как ты дольше всех находился в Йемене и пойму, если ты откажешь, но...

— Капитан, я всё понимаю, — Чондэ слегка улыбается. Внезапно его планы меняются с посиделок дома на очередную миссию, — Это целесообразно. И я не возражаю. Только жаль, что... Тебе приходиться вновь улетать от семьи.

Это задевает Джинки больше всего – Чондэ видит.

— Надолго отправляемся?

— Генерал-лейтенант уверяет, что операция не займет много времени, но я ещё не извещён о деталях. Только знаю, что мне нужно отобрать людей.

— Кого ты хочешь взять? – Чондэ задумывается. У большинства мужчин из их подразделения уже были семьи, лишь парочка совсем молодых, как он, ещё не были женаты, как, например...

— Минхо уже согласился. Я собираюсь спросить Кибома и Джонхёна. Возможно, ещё Уён или Тэмин, – ну, _конечно же_. Если они возьмут Тэмина, он будет ныть о своей девушке всю операцию. Чондэ не выдержит и пристрелит его. Лучше Уён.

Чондэ ничего не говорит, только кивает, но Джинки чуть улыбается, видя его выражение лица и догадываясь, что оно подразумевает. 

— Так, когда нам расскажут обо всём? 

— За день до вылета.

— А...

— Сам вылет через три дня. Дали провести время с семьёй и подготовиться, — Чондэ кивает.

— И куда мы летим?

— Сообщат за день до вылета, — повторяет Джинки, а затем вздыхает, — Если мы закончили, мне нужно идти, меня ждет генерал-лейтенант. И да. Можешь не беспокоиться об отчёте сегодня. Разрешаю сдать его завтра.

Чондэ кивает и капитан, последний раз ободряюще улыбнувшись, выходит из раздевалки. Чондэ вздыхает, потирая шею, и возвращается к своему шкафчику, забирая огромный рюкзак с одеждой.

Он проходит контроль и выходит за пределы базы. Идёт до остановки и усаживается на скамейку в ожидании. Рейсовый автобус подходит через полчаса, Чондэ подносит карту, оплачивая проезд, и уходит в самый конец, забиваясь в угол и прикрывая глаза.

Час езды уносит его в родной район – они всегда жили на одном месте, здесь сохранились его детские воспоминания, юношеские годы, редкие упоминания взрослой жизни в памяти. Чондэ выходит на нужной остановке и медленно бредёт вдоль парковой аллеи, уходит через детскую площадку вглубь частных домов и осматривается. Соседи из третьего дома, пожилая пара, наконец починили вход для своего кота, в доме номер семь полным ходом идёт ремонт. Он замечает и незначительные детали – новые детские рисунки на заборе углового дома, посаженную вишню у дороги, обновленную кровлю у госпожи Пак – их соседки слева.

Чондэ останавливается у двери и жмёт на дверной звонок. У него нет ключей, и он надеется, что кто-то из родителей дома, потому что он бы не хотел до вечера просидеть у ворот.

Отсутствие своей семьи означает и отсутствие дома, куда можно возвращаться. Чондэ не видел смысла снимать и, тем более, покупать квартиру, когда его нет большую часть года, поэтому всё ещё ютился в маленькой комнатке родительского дома, где жил с рождения.

Дверь стонет, слышатся шаркающие шаги и скрип металлической защелки, а затем судорожные вздохи матери – Чондэ заключают в теплые объятия, и он обнимает в ответ, прикрывая глаза и чувствуя, как тело матери трясется в неожиданном рыдании. Даже ожидаемый приезд всегда получается таким. Чондэ привык.

Он оставляет сумку в своей комнате в углу и возвращается к матери, та, словно на батарейках носится по кухне, решая приготовить все любимые блюда сына сразу – Чондэ улыбается, облокотившись на руку, и наблюдает за ней, слушает бессмысленную болтовню.

Отец возвращается с базара через полтора часа, они ужинают и выпивают вместе, Чондэ слушает рассказы родителей о повседневном быте и позволяет разговору унести себя в забытье.

Спать в собственной кровати спустя восемь месяцев, словно другая реальность. Смена часовых поясов даёт о себе знать, поэтому Чондэ засыпает поздно, но встаёт все равно с будильником. Отправляется на пробежку, где натыкается на заинтересованные взгляды бегающих девиц и только закатывает глаза. Он делает стандартный комплекс упражнений на спортивной площадке, а затем возвращается в дом – принимает душ, направляется на кухню.

В какой-то момент механические движения тормозят, возвращая в реальность. Он сидит с матерью на кухне, та перебирает рис, отец спит в гостиной и в доме тихо – Чондэ решает заговорить:

— Я уезжаю, — мать замирает, руки опускаются в чашу, и она смотрит на них некоторое время, перед тем как поднять взгляд на сына:

— Но ты ведь хотел остаться, родной. Почему снова?

Чондэ не может сказать матери так много, поэтому просто пожимает плечами:

— Это особое задание, — он немного молчит перед тем, как добавить, желая успокоить, — Оно будет короткое, это не на год, мама.

— Когда?

— Через два дня, — спустя некоторое время произносит Чондэ и видит погрустневший взгляд матери. Она вытирает руки о своё платье и берёт его ладонь в свои, аккуратно сжимает и это не ново для них – так происходит каждый раз.

— Береги себя, — говорит мама и Чондэ кивает, ободряюще улыбается и сжимает её ладони. Это тоже не было новым.

Один и тот же диалог из года в год.

— Я буду осторожен, — ещё одна излюбленная фраза, до скрежета зубов раздражающая в своей простоте. Мать верит в неё из последних сил.

— Возвращайся домой, сынок, — говорит мать внезапно и Чондэ удивлённо поднимает голову, даже теряясь. Это для их разговора неожиданно.

Она никогда не просила его возвращаться. Может, отец сказал ей не просить обещать этого, может, догадалась сама. Чондэ не мог этого пообещать, потому что это значило, что он мог нарушить слово, данное матери. Этого Чондэ не хотел. Он бы не простил себе.

— Возвращайся, — ещё раз говорит мама, слабо улыбаясь, и на её лице тяжесть этого выбора – столько лет ждать мужа, а затем проходить то же самое с сыном. 

Возможно, она жалеет.

— Я вернусь, — неожиданно для себя говорит Чондэ и боится, что это звучит обещанием. Просветление в глазах матери только подтверждает его внутреннее беспокойство.

На базе он встречается с Минхо, они разговаривают, но ничего не упоминают о следующей миссии, хён только иронично замечает, что всё вокруг покрыто мрачной тайной. Он сдаёт отчёт и осматривает свой шкафчик перед отъездом – семейная фотография, сменная одежда и предметы гигиены по минимуму. Ему даже нечего забрать домой.

Чондэ проводит вечер в компании отца и помогает матери с кимчи. Они слушают новости и Чондэ долгим взглядом смотрит на кадры из зоны боевых действий, пока мать не выдерживает, отбирает пульт из рук отца и выключает экран. Чондэ вздыхает, переглядываясь с отцом, и возвращается к листьям капусты со вздохом.

Два дня пролетают перед глазами слишком быстро – Чондэ кажется, что дни тянутся бесконечно, но затем он словно моргает – и вот он уже четвёртый день в Сеуле.

Когда он прощается с матерью, та только вздыхает и уходит на кухню, позволяя попрощаться с отцом. Чондэ считает, что это только моментно – она не так сильно страдает в его отсутствие. Жизнь с мужем—военным научила её отстраняться от реальности, теперь военным был сын. Он был единственным ребёнком в семье и уже достаточно взрослым, родители жили спокойной жизнью, не ждали от него красавицы—жены и внуков, у них были друзья, субботние посиделки с соседями, ежемесячные развлечения для влюблённых пар, ежегодные круизы по военной льготе. Даже если бы он не вернулся они бы справились, ведь немногое бы поменялось. Просто слишком драматизируют, прагматично приходит к выводу Чондэ.

На базе он встречает Джонхёна и Кибома, а затем – к счастью или нет – видит Тэмина. Он ожидает того, что тот начнёт ныть о том, что не успел провести время со своей подружкой или наоборот будет радоваться, что его выбрали для специальной секретной операции, но ничего нет – Тэмин внезапно серьёзный и тихий, какой-то задумчивый.

Чондэ приветствует каждого, а затем оглядывается – капитана нет.

— Итак, когда нас просветят обо всех деталях? — Чондэ усаживается на скамейку рядом с Кибомом и тот меланхолично пожимает плечами, а затем проводит рукой по своей короткой стрижке:

— Капитан ещё не вернулся.

— Мы ещё не знаем куда и зачем нас отправляют? — Кибом отрицательно мычит. Чондэ задумчиво молчит.

Странная компания всего из шести военных, значит точно не должно относится к зонам боевых действий – слишком их мало. Создавать специальный отряд для мирной миссии тоже не вариант. Чондэ рассчитывал варианты и единственный наиболее вероятный – слишком засекреченное или вообще неофициальное задание. Это казалось самым правильным ответом, а интуиция обычно никогда его не подводила.

Они тихо разговаривают некоторое время, пока дверь не открывается – в ней появляется Джинки, снова в парадной форме, но выглядящий более отдохнувшим. Все встают по безмолвной команде, Чондэ поправляет лацканы своего парадного пиджака и надевает фуражку. Они идут по коридорам в сторону западного крыла базы, туда, где располагался административный корпус и главное управление.

Перед дверью в кабинет Джинки останавливается, оглядывается на них, сжимая ручку двери, а затем открывает её, позволяя всем пройти внутрь. Тэмин закрывает дверь, заходя последним и они выстраиваются, отдавая честь – генерал-лейтенант сидел за огромным столом переговоров с незнакомцами по левую руку – Чондэ лишь успевает рассмотреть погоны и нагрудную нашивку – полковник Чан и худощавый широкоплечий Чжан, выглядящий слишком молодым для офицерских погон. Военная юридическая служба. 

— Генерал—лейтенант, специальное подразделение по вашему приказу прибыло, — отчитывается Джинки, отдавая честь, и генерал-лейтенант машет рукой.

— Вольно.

Однако никто не шевелится даже на миллиметр.

Генерал—лейтенант встаёт со своего места, сложив руки за спиной, и медленно делает шаги перед ними, слегка улыбаясь – Чондэ не нравится его улыбка, слишком она скользкая, не внушающая доверия.

Засунув свои ощущения куда подальше Чондэ отдает честь, когда генерал—лейтенант доходит до него. Он чувствует чужой внимательный взгляд, смотря прямо перед собой на стену с корейским флагом.

Генерал—лейтенант возвращается на своё место, когда Тэмин отдаёт честь последним, а затем просит подойти их ближе к столу. Чжан, противный юрист из корпуса судей и адвокатов, приписанный к их базе в качестве штатного консультанта, делает шаг вперёд, кладёт на стол перед ними шариковую ручку и листы – шесть, по количеству человек, — и двигает их к краю стола:

— Это соглашение о неразглашении информации, полученной о будущей операции и во время неё. Подписав его, вы берёте на себя ответственность за любую умышленную и непредумышленную утечку информации, в случае которой помимо военного трибунала вы будете привлечены к уголовной ответственности согласно статьям десять-четырнадцать закона о защите военной тайны, — офицер Чжан холодно улыбается и выпрямляется, отходя немного назад, — Прошу ознакомиться и подписанный экземпляр вручить мне.

Никто из них не шевелится, переваривая услышанное, пока Джинки первым не подходит к столу, берёт лежащую на краю ручку и подписывает лежащий сверху лист. Он вручает бумагу Чжану и отходит назад, кивая им головой в знак согласия. Они подходят к столу по рангу, всё так же в тишине, Чондэ смотрит, как Кибом ставит свою роспись и Чондэ делает шаг вперед. Он успевает только пробежаться глазами по стандартному тексту, не содержащему никаких опознавательных знаков, что-то об ответственности и признании изменником родине, утечке информации. Чондэ сглатывает, ставя роспись и инициалы рядом, а затем вручает лист офицеру, уступая место Тэмину.

Чжан равняет листы по краю, кивает генерал-лейтенанту и, отдав честь, выходит из кабинета. Все замирают в ожидании слов от генерала-лейтенанта, но первым говорить начинает полковник:

— Вы молодец, Капитан, собрали лучшую команду, — полковник осматривает их снизу вверх, а затем пробегается взглядом по листам из папки перед собой, — Я впечатлён.

— Не перехвалите их, полковник Чан, — отмахивается генерал-лейтенант и встаёт изо стола, обходя его и подходя к ним ближе. Он осматривает их холодным взглядом, а затем тяжело вздыхает и подзывает ближе. Раскрывает одну из своих папок и Чондэ видит карту, вчитывается в названия, пытаясь понять, что это за государство, — Хочу напомнить, что всё, что здесь сегодня произойдёт является государственной тайной под особым статусом. Вы собраны как специальная команда и должны обеспечить транспортировку и защиту объекта от нашего гарнизона до места временной дислокации войск особого подразделения Соединённых Штатов Америки.

— Это Эль—Карьятайн, город в юго-западной части района Хомс в одной из мухафаз Сирии, — полковник Чан подталкивает карту ближе к краю стола. Чондэ лишь мельком успевает отразить в памяти – _Сирия_ , — Приблизительно шестьдесят восемь километров до административного центра провинции, прямо посреди Сирийской пустыни. В прошлом году город был освобождён от осады и на данный момент восстанавливается, — Чондэ чуть дёргает брови – они отправляются туда? – Это ближайший город к цели вашего месторасположения здесь, в двухстах километрах от города.

Глаза Чондэ чуть расширяются, когда полковник тычет пальцем буквально в серую пустоту карты. Что это? Их отправляют в пустыню?

Чондэ замечает границу и что-то внутри ёкает – здесь нет обозначений, будто специально, но Чондэ знает, что это, помнит треугольник границ с Иорданией и Ираком, о которых руководство так умело умалчивает прямо сейчас. Он чуть поворачивает голову вбок и смотрит на лица своих товарищей – кажется не он один это понимает.

— Там находится неофициальный лагерь Соединённых Штатов Америки по контролю за стабилизацией ситуации на приграничных территориях. Как я уже сказал ранее, американское подразделение особого назначения будет передислоцировано туда на период вашего там нахождения. Ваша задача – это защита объекта и гражданского экипажа, который отправится с вами и последующая передача объекта войскам союзников.

Чондэ чувствует мурашки по спине и сжимает зубы, всматриваясь в предоставленные им карты, пытаясь запомнить как можно больше. Глаза бегают по границам и тактическим обозначениям, он запоминает координаты и ищет ближайшие обозначения поселений, помимо названного.

— После передачи объекта подразделению особого назначения вы вернётесь в Корею, где продолжите дислоцирование, пока не будете распределены по базам в общем порядке. Операция не займет больше недели, — генерал-лейтенант обводит всех внимательным взглядом, — Предвещая вопросы, которые могут появиться, хочу уведомить о том, что данная операция не стоит под грифом «совершенно секретно». После вашего возвращения в Южную Корею мы будем считать, что данной операции не было вообще.

Чондэ потрясённо моргает – он был прав, это была даже не просто секретная операция, это была та самая, одна из многих неофициальных операций Вооружённых сил, о которых не говорят. Ему действительно досталась такая честь.

— Для всех в эти несколько дней вы были назначены на охрану склада с боеприпасами для перевозки на базу в Пусане. Приказ ясен?

Чондэ резко выпрямляется одновременно со всеми, отдаёт честь, выкрикивая команду, и ждёт последующих указаний. Удивление постепенно уходит из мыслей, уступая привычным правилам – подчиняться, не задавать вопросов. Он не в том положении и звании, чтобы интересоваться деталями, только слишком возбуждается от одной мысли – да, может данной операции и не будет существовать в его личном досье, но тем, кому нужно будут _знать_. Он подаст заявку в подразделение Дельта и они будут принимать во внимание его заслуги, то, что его выбрали. Он будет ценным кадром.

Ему точно дадут повышение.

Генерал-лейтенант приказывает готовиться к вылету и в гробовом молчании они идут за капитаном до раздевалки. Только когда дверь в комнату закрывается, Минхо шумно выдыхает, а Тэмин чешет затылок и выдает, что жалко он не сможет похвастаться тем, что был в Сирии. Не то, чтобы было чем гордиться, но больше плюсов для службы.

— Капитан, ты ведь говорил с ними один на один, ты в курсе, что является объектом? – Джонхён смотрит на Джинки внимательно, чуть склоняется, сидя на скамейке, — Что мы вообще должны доставить?

— Не знаю, — говорит Джинки отстранённо, переодеваясь, и больше не роняет и слова. Чондэ подмечает, что это странно, обычно капитан говорит больше. Складывалось ощущение, будто на самом деле он знал.

— Что американцам может быть нужно от нас? – задумчиво тянет Тэмин, а затем усмехается, — Или нам от американцев?

— Оружие, секретная информация, кимчи – продолжать? – невинно интересуется Минхо, заставляя всех кроме капитана рассмеяться. Чондэ лишь усмехается, качая головой, и меняет свои парадные туфли на шнурованные армейские ботинки.

Они перебрасываются парой колкостей, проходит около трёх часов, прежде чем им сообщают, что самолёт готов. Чондэ напоследок снимает свой именной жетон и аккуратно складывает его на край шкафчика.

— Это зачем? – спрашивает Тэмин, склонив голову, и цепляется пальцами за свой жетон. Чондэ слегка усмехается – Тэмин в таких делах всё ещё был новичком и иногда его наивность умиляла.

— Мы летим на чужую землю с неофициальной операцией. Нас не должны опознать, если мы там и останемся, — _трупами_ , недоговаривает Чондэ. Он хлопает Тэмина по плечу и, схватив свою каску, идёт на выход.

Они проходят медицинский контроль, собирают сумки, получают оружие и идут к взлётной полосе. Чондэ осматривает темнеющее небо, мысленно вычитает шесть часов временной разницы и прибавляет около восьми часов полёта. Что ж, они прилетят в сердце пустыни прямо к ужину.

Он замечает группку из нескольких гражданских с рюкзаками на спине, идущих в сторону самолета. Стоя поодаль, Чондэ пытается идентифицировать каждого, но все они одеты в однотонную одежду цвета хаки, мало чем отличаясь друг от друга. 

Вероятно, это было лучшим решением – высадиться посреди пустыни, имея на борту гражданских, которых не скинешь с парашютом в темноту ночи, находясь на территории страны неофициально. Чондэ старается не думать о последствиях – военных конфликтах в Сирии и возможных обстрелах, если их обнаружат. Когда Джинки отдаёт команду они выстраиваются в шеренгу и идут к заднему люку, готовясь подняться на борт самолёта.

Они не обращают внимание на гражданских, пока люк не закрывается и им не нужно рассаживаться на места, пристёгиваясь эластичными ремнями. Только усевшись, Чондэ подмечает – их было трое.

Это была странная компания из молодой женщины, одетой в армейскую одежду, явно ей не по размеру, мужчины в возрасте сорока с небольшой залысиной и крысиными глазами и молодой парень. Коротко, по-военному обстриженные волосы, угрюмый взгляд в пустоту перед собой. Чондэ сидел по диагонали и, склонив голову, свободно мог разглядеть каждого. Женщина нервно водила взглядом из стороны в сторону, приглаживая руками собранные в хвост волосы – явно боялась самолётов или укачивания. Мужчина тяжело вздыхал, его лоб блестел от пота, и он постоянно вытирал его каким-то грязно—белым платком с синей окантовкой. Самый молодой из них, равнодушный парень, смотрел перед собой, словно находился не здесь, взгляд в темноте помещения казался стеклянным. Женщина будто что-то тихо говорила, но парень, словно не желая слушать, отвернулся в другую сторону и тут Чондэ заметил небольшие оранжевые пятна в его ушах. Гражданский ничего и не услышал бы – беруши, с удивлением признаёт он. На остальных он их не замечает.

Вести обычные беседы при гражданских было немного неловким, учитывая, что каждый раз, когда раздавались завывающие звуки снаружи, женщина закрывала глаза и что-то шептала себе, будто молилась, а мужчина тяжело вздыхал. Только парнишка сильнее хватался за эластичные ремни безопасности, чтобы удержаться на месте и закрывал глаза, очевидно не слыша ничего.

В конце концов, к четвертому часу их полёта Тэмин и Минхо начали засыпать, Джонхён и Кибом тихо переговаривались, сидя напротив Чондэ, рядом с гражданскими. Чондэ видел, что капитан слегка дремлет. Он попытался дремать тоже, но хватило его ненадолго. 

Он вновь открывает глаза и присматривается к гражданским. Пересекшись взглядом с испуганной женщиной, Чондэ смотрит на молодого парня, видит, как губы того шевелятся, но за шумом работающего двигателя ни черта не слышно. Он наблюдает за ним еще какое-то время, прежде чем понять, что, скорее всего, говорит парень беззвучно, едва шевеля губами.

Чондэ переводит взгляд на ящики и мешки под сиденьями, осматривает видимое ему помещение, но это действительно странно – ничего инородного в самолёте нет. Что же они перевозят, раз для этого понадобилось три сопровождающих гражданских и шестеро военных?

Когда время приходит, все просыпаются. В молчании они пережидают тряску перед резким приземлением и Чондэ жмурится, когда шасси несколько раз ударяются о землю перед тем, как военный самолёт приземляется. Командир экипажа через радиорубку оповещает о прибытии и немедленной высадке, все отстёгиваются и встают, надевают рюкзаки на спины и наблюдают за тем, как люк самолёта открывается, представляя только тёмное небо и силуэты гор.

Джинки оглядывается на подчинённых:

— Выходим и выстраиваемся щитом, до лагеря внимательно следим на предмет снайперов. Вы двое берете господина Кана на себя, Тэмин и Минхо госпожу Ким, — Джинки переводит взгляд на Чондэ, — Мальчишка за нами по центру.

Чондэ ничего не говорит, только делает несколько шагов ближе к открывающемуся люку, устраиваясь по левую руку от бритоголового парня, мимолетная мысль – объект, который они охраняют, его забрали? Он что, такой маленький? Минхо спереди широко ему улыбается напоследок и оборачивается с уже серьёзным лицом, натягивая каску глубже. Когда люк открывается до конца, Джинки даёт команду и они выходят.

Если так подумать, ступать на чужую землю всегда кажется странным. Еще недавно ты был у себя дома, в родных местах, где провёл большую часть своей жизни, и вот сейчас уже на другом конца земного шара. Чондэ любил рассуждать об этом на ночном дежурстве, поэтому откладывает посторонние мысли на потом и сосредотачивается.

Они отходят от самолёта всего на пару метров, когда люк закрывается и самолёт начинает движение, поднимая столб пыли – они укрываются за ближайшим камнем в высоту их роста и жмурятся от свербящего кожу песка в воздухе. Еще несколько секунд и самолёт взлетает, а вскоре — исчезает на горизонте. Они остались совершенно одни.

— До временного лагеря пара километров, мы должны прийти до наступления ночи, — Джинки оглядывается, смотрит на свой компас и кивает в сторону гор на запад, — Вперёд.

Они идут с легкими перебежками, Чондэ прижимает винтовку ближе, осматривая горы через прицел, но не видит ничего подозрительного. Гражданские не жалуются, только мужчина, господин Кан, чуть пыхтит от их темпа, но старается успевать, а госпожа Ким и парень, чьего имени Чондэ не знал, иногда спотыкались о камни. Чондэ замечает, как пару раз идущий спереди Минхо пытался помочь встать бритоголовому, но тот только резко вырывался, сжимаясь, и продолжал идти, низко опустив голову, будто бы прячась.

Когда слышится английская речь и на горизонте показывается американский флаг, Чондэ позволяет себе почувствовать облегчение – незапланированной ситуации им только не хватало.

Временная база была не маленьких размеров и представляла собой несколько то ли недостроенных, то ли уже разрушенных домов, стоящих прямо посреди горного пустыря. Забитые досками окна и лоскуты ткани, виднеющиеся в щелях, напоминали о Йемене, а ещё о домах на границе Палестины с Израилем, которые Чондэ видел в прошлом. Можно было лишь оглянуться и предположить сколько километров оставалось здесь до границы с Ираком и Иорданией. 

Между полуразрушенными постройками и чуть в отдалении были установлены шатры маскировочной расцветки, огражден временный лагерь был подобием забора из камней и сетки, который обычно строят военные.

Их встречают двое солдат, на английском один приветствует и оповещает Джинки о том, что они добрались успешно и почти вовремя, связь с главным командованием будет установлена в ближайшее время и они могут пройти во временный лагерь и расположиться. Джинки кивает и солдат, отдав честь, убегает в одно из ближайших зданий, зовя кого-то на своём языке.

Джинки, повернувшись, даёт команду отбоя, и все опускают оружие и позволяют себе оглянуться.

— Нам необходимо устроиться, — говорит госпожа Ким нервным голосом и Минхо пропускает женщину вперёд.

— Мэм, — говорит он, но та уже уходит вперед. Джинки наблюдает, как женщина подходит к выходящему офицеру и говорит с ним по-английски. Очевидно, среди гражданских, она была кем-то вроде начальницы – уж точно не позеленевший пухлый мужчина и не молодой молчаливый парень.

Вместе с госпожой Ким к ним подходит американский офицер, они отдают друг другу честь и тот чопорно говорит на своём языке, где им можно расположиться, показывая рукой на дальние шатры. Чондэ успевает только понять, что для госпожи Ким и господина Кана приготовлены комнаты в этом подобие строения, а парня, _господина До_ , поместят отдельно в дальнем шатре. Для военных было приготовлено строение с лежачими местами на противоположной стороне лагеря. 

— Всем разойтись. Чондэ, — Джинки смотрит на младшего и кивает в сторону гражданских, — Проводи господина До до шатра и охраняй до дальнейших указаний. Если он будет в шоке, то попробуй поговорить и успокоить. Как обычно.

Чондэ отдаёт честь и поворачивается к парню, который даже не удосуживается на него посмотреть, переводит свой равнодушно стеклянный взгляд на американского офицера, который возвышается над ним в свои два метра ростом и с волчьим оскалом указывает рукой путь.

Они отделяются от своей группы, которая спешит пройти в ближайшее строение, и идут через пустую площадь между забором и домами на другой конец лагеря, Чондэ оглядывается на висящую в небе Луну и бесконечно раскинутые равнины за каменной оградой.

— Сюда, — говорит чопорно американец, указывая на небольшой шатёр и парень, господин До, стоит некоторое время перед входом, будто решается, но затем всё же делает несколько шагов вперёд, заходя внутрь. Американец, очевидно, входить не собирался, поэтому Чондэ, перехватив винтовку поудобнее, заходит в шатёр следом.

Помещение внутри было небольшим, всего одно спальное место в виде мешков и тряпок, складной стол со стулом, на котором стоял фонарь. Чондэ оглядывается, пока парень снимает с себя рюкзак, кладёт его на свою самодельную кровать, вынимает беруши из ушей и с безучастным взглядом смотрит на пустой стол, начиная дергать его за край, будто пытаясь выровнять.

Чондэ переминается с ноги на ногу и облизывает губы, видимо, движение приводит гражданского в чувства, он словно только замечает, что рядом был кто-то ещё. Вздрагивает и оборачивается, Чондэ впервые встречается с ним взглядом, и они смотрят друг на друга в течение нескольких секунд, пока господин До не разрывает зрительный контакт и не отворачивается, продолжая дёргать край стола в руках.

Чондэ не знает должен ли сказать что-нибудь, предложить помощь, поэтому просто разворачивается и выходит из шатра на свежий воздух.

Положив собственный рюкзак у входа, он медленно ходит по периметру. Никаких распоряжений ему больше не дали, что это вообще могло всё означать — охранять? Почему старшие гражданские разделились с парнем, вынуждая Чондэ тратить своё время на бессмысленную ходьбу по песку? Кто охраняет объект?

Он решает заняться полезным делом, убирает винтовку за спину и обходит шатёр вокруг, осматривает ближайшую местность и прикидывает возможности вероятного нападения (минимальные, но всё же есть), находит закрытый досками проход в заднюю часть соседнего строения и как раз тянется, убирая приколоченные доски, чтобы открыть небольшой проход по камням между стеной и строением. Слыша скребущие звуки и глухой стук, Чондэ замирает и отстраняется, оставляя доски на месте, возвращается ко входу в шатёр – господин До вытащил складной стул на улицу, разобрал его чуть поодаль от входа и решительно направился обратно в шатёр. Чондэ с удивлением наблюдал за манипуляциями нового знакомого – он вернулся на улицу с фонарём в руках, выйдя из шатра, прошел пару метров к поставленному стулу и уселся на него: спиной к лагерю, лицом к стене и звёздам.

Чондэ оглядывается, но вокруг никого. Он немного неуверенно стоит на месте, а затем всё же делает несколько шагов в его сторону и останавливается в метре от парня, дотягиваясь до винтовки.

Такое для него впервые. Он смотрит вдаль, на горы, но взгляд всё равно возвращается к странному парню, сидящему на стуле. Повернув голову вбок, он наблюдает за уставившимся на небо господином До, слегка покачивающегося по кругу, пока тот не поворачивает голову в его сторону – спустя несколько минут. Они снова смотрят друг на друга и Чондэ думает, что вероятно, должен что-то сказать и позаботиться о гражданском. Быть в стране боевых действий возможно шокировало его.

— Не хочешь поесть? – спрашивает Чондэ чуть хриплым от молчания голосом, тихо, едва ли на грани с шёпотом. Взгляд у гражданского сначала испуганный, а затем слишком внимательный, словно проникающий прямо под кожу, вероятно, смена обстановки так влияла – Чондэ показалось, будто в чужих глазах было множество вопросов и огромное терпеливое ожидание. Он быстро отводит взгляд и смотрит куда-то в сторону, сжимает свои руки в замок. Вместо слов парень отрицательно качает головой и Чондэ откашливается, принимая ответ.

Всё с тем же ничего не выражающим лицом гражданский вновь смотрит вдаль, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, и Чондэ раздумывает несколько секунд, прежде чем попытаться снова. В конце концов, кажется его приписали к этому странному типу и нужно знать о нём хотя бы что-то.

— Я — младший лейтенант Ким Чондэ, — представляется Чондэ, а затем, немного подумав, освобождает руку и протягивает её гражданскому, — Как твоё имя?

Парень смотрит на протянутую руку почти на уровне его глаз и так и замирает. Чондэ не шевелится тоже, надеясь хоть на какой-то ответ, но ничего не происходит, парень не горит желанием дотрагиваться до него.

— Меня зовут До Кёнсу, я доктор физико-математических наук Сеульского национального университета, — вместо этого наконец говорит парень и громкость его голоса чуть скачет на разных словах, будто он волнуется. Господин До. 

Кёнсу.

Теперь он не был просто парнем или гражданским, подмечает Чондэ. Теперь он был Кёнсу.

А ещё, очевидно, очень умным. При других обстоятельствах Чондэ бы не поверил ему, слишком он выглядел молодым – разве можно вообще в таком возрасте быть доктором наук?

— Очень приятно, — говорит Чондэ, ощущая невысказанную неловкость. Кёнсу же вновь отворачивается, Чондэ не успевает перехватить его взгляд, поэтому слегка неуверенно говорит, — Сообщи, если проголодаешься.

Они продолжают сидеть в тишине и Чондэ теряет счёт времени, но отчетливо понимает, что они приближаются к двенадцати по-местному — стало слишком темно, только звёзды и неполная луна освещали землю, и пара фонарей в лагере помогала им в этом.

Внезапно Кёнсу шевелится, смотрит на него и почти тут же отводит взгляд:

— Я извиняюсь, но у тебя есть ручка и бумага? – Чондэ удивляет вопрос. Разве учёные не берут с собой такие предметы, как ручки и бумагу, везде? Они же, ну, учёные?

Чондэ думает в течение нескольких секунд — Кёнсу всё также смотрит куда-то вверх в ожидании, нервно играясь пальцами, — когда наконец отмирает и медленно кивает:

— Я посмотрю в своём мешке, — однако Чондэ не шевелится, кидая взгляд на каменных забор в паре метров – мало ли что могло случится.

— Я никуда не уйду, — говорит Кёнсу и Чондэ показалось, что это звучало почти нетерпеливо? — Вероятность нападения в это время суток на этот район Сирии сегодня крайне мала. К тому же на коэффициент влияет присутствие военных вокруг, расположение базы и частота последних атак. _Пожалуйста._

Чондэ не находит, что ответить, поэтому разворачивается и легким бегом направляется в сторону шатра. Он роется по карманам своего вещевого мешка, находит чёрную ручку, а затем достаёт небольшой пустой блокнот в кожаной обложке – когда-то это было подарком матери. Чондэ ничего никогда не писал в нём, только иногда вырывал страницы, чтобы развести огонь. Он тянется, чтобы вырвать лист бумаги для Кёнсу, а затем останавливается и выглядывает из-за шатра, смотря на сгорбленную спину парня. Он открывает последнюю страницу и расписывает ручку, затем закрывает блокнот и идёт в сторону гражданского.

Кёнсу поднимает взгляд, видя прямо перед собой блокнот, Чондэ наблюдает, как его глаза радостно распахиваются, и он берёт из его рук вещи, тут же раскрывая блокнот на первой странице. Чондэ удовлетворенно кивает сам себе, чувствуя себя хорошо от того, что помог.

Кёнсу начинает что-то писать прямо с первой страницы, Чондэ только мельком видит цифры и формулы в лунном свете, подтверждая свои мысли – ботаник-учёный.

Теперь тишина между ними кажется уютной, Чондэ продолжает стоять рядом в стойке, смотря вдаль и вслушиваясь в шуршащий звук бумаги.

— Ты много знаешь о Сирии? – спрашивает он и опускает взгляд, когда шорох ручки останавливается. Кёнсу смотрит на него снова мельком, а затем задумчиво вглядывается в тёмный горизонт.

— Думаю, больше, чем любой среднестатистический человек, — медленно говорит Кёнсу и возвращается к блокноту. Чондэ тихо вздыхает, позволяя парню углубиться в свои записи, а сам продолжает осматривать периметр. 

Он слышит совсем отдалённый неразличимый гомон голосов, но понимает, что речь иностранная. От всех их закрывает угол дома и огромная пустая площадь до ворот, Чондэ с сожалением думает, что капитан, кажется, и вовсе забыл о том, что оставил его здесь – одного, пока остальные явно отдыхали. Чондэ внезапно понял, что хочет есть и не понимал, как Кёнсу обходится столько времени голодный.

— Если бы у тебя был последняя неделя на Земле, что бы ты сделал? — спрашивает Кёнсу тихо спустя некоторое время и Чондэ опускает взгляд вниз, понимая, что тот уже давно спрятал ручку с блокнотом в карман своей большой бесформенной куртки и теперь смотрел на звезды.

Чондэ удивлённо косится на парня — не настолько они знакомы, чтобы спрашивать друг у друга о подобном. Не знает, обязан ли он отвечать на это, но всё-таки задумывается.

Если бы у него была неделя, что бы он делал? Будь это какая-нибудь эпидемия или что-то типа астероида из космоса? Он был бы в первых рядах военных, помогающих эвакуации, только чтобы спасти как можно больше человеческих жизней с определенной территории. Если бы это была последняя неделя для всей Земли в целом изменилось ли что-нибудь для него?

Чем больше Чондэ думает, тем больше ему становится неудобно, странный вопрос от не менее странного парня внезапно вскрыл мысли, о которых он предпочитал бы не вспоминать и не думать. Столько возможностей, которые оказались бы растрачены в пустую.

Он думает, может ли он сказать это всё незнакомцу, о котором он знает только имя и то, что он доктор, но, с другой стороны, списывает это всё на шок от событий последних часов – его состояние, всё, что подмечал Чондэ было очень странным в целом и не сходилось в его голове единым пазлом, – и думает о том, что, в конце концов, может помочь парню хотя бы справиться с возможной нарастающей паникой и растерянностью – даже если внешне это не было заметно.

— Проводил бы больше времени с родителями, я думаю? — Чондэ замечает, как вдали у гор поднялся столб песчаного ветра, — Сходил бы на фестиваль в Кванджу, на который всё никак не мог попасть. Разумеется, при условии, что они бы проводились, если бы Земле оставалась неделя. Но думаю, по большей части, проводил бы время с семьёй.

Кёнсу не отвечает и Чондэ смотрит на него, видя, что тот задумался. Он пытается улыбнуться и подшутить, чтобы сбавить серьёзность размышлений:

— А что, есть вероятность, что нам скоро придётся прощаться, док? — Кёнсу странно реагирует на это предложение, ресницы трепещут, и он поднимает взгляд на Чондэ, качает головой:

— Шестнадцать лет назад команда итальянских учёных определила, что вероятность падения ближайшего астероида на Землю будет в две тысячи сороковом году и равна десяти в минус пятой степени, — Чондэ моргает, но взгляд не отводит, пока Кёнсу продолжает, — Они нашли орбиту, которая имеет ближайшее тесное сближение с Землёй и вычислили вероятность линейным методом. А следующий астероид, который мы можем увидеть невооружённым глазом, стоит ждать ещё около пятнадцати лет. Не переживай.

Произнося последнее предложение, Кёнсу смотрит на Чондэ так, будто действительно хочет, чтобы тот не переживал по этому поводу. Чондэ не знает, что сказать, поэтому просто кивает. Кёнсу снова отводит взгляд на звёзды и Чондэ видит, как его губы дёргаются в улыбке:

— Хотя вероятность умереть от астероида меньше, чем от фейерверка.

— Что ж. Буду знать, что в день независимости лучше сидеть дома, — Чондэ не видит никаких признаков улыбки, словно Кёнсу не оценил его фразу и морщится. Что, неудачная шутка?

Тишина между ними достаточно уютная, Чондэ решает, что в этом нет ничего плохого, поэтому смотрит на парня вполне дружелюбно – он намного более приятный собеседник, чем путешествующая с ним горделивая госпожа Ким или вечно потеющий и ноющий господин Кан.

— Ты изучаешь астрономию? – Кёнсу резко отрицательно качает головой.

— Это хобби. Я люблю историю и звёзды.

— Доктор физико-математических наук, да? 

— Верно. Я же сказал.

— Математика, — говорит Чондэ, кивая сам себе, — Что ты изучаешь?

Кёнсу вновь не отвечает, смотря на темнеющее небо. Чондэ оглядывается, когда слышит тихий шорох — к нему шёл Минхо. 

— Иди поешь и отдохни, — говорит Минхо, подходя ближе, а затем запинается, замечая за фигурой Чондэ сгорбленную статую молодого учёного. Минхо приподнимает брови, — Вы что, подружились?

Чондэ поворачивается к Кёнсу и останавливается озадаченный – взгляд у Кёнсу, словно у загнанного оленя. Он испуганно смотрит на Минхо, руки, словно бессознательно тянутся к карману, где Чондэ видел край блокнота, прикрывая его, а вся фигура похожа на защитную позу. Он резко отворачивается спиной к военным, словно это защищало его от них.

Чондэ ничего не понимает, однако что-либо делать уже поздно – Кёнсу резко встаёт со стула, хватает фонарь, прижимая его к груди, и спешным шагом идёт к своему шатру, скрываясь внутри, оставляя рядом с военными лишь пустой складной стул.

Минхо выглядит более, чем удивлённым.

— Они все какие-то странные, — говорит он, когда они с Чондэ отходят к краю дома, за которым Чондэ видит светящиеся фонари и прохаживающих у входа в лагерь американцев.

— Все? – спрашивает он хёна, на что старший кивает.

— Ты бы их видел. Та женщина, словно истеричка: вечно дёргается, грубит и ведёт себя так, словно мы тут её в заложниках держим. А толстяк до завтра съест все запасы этого лагеря – Минхо морщится, — От него воняет так, словно он не мылся недели три.

Чондэ усмехается.

— А этот что? — он моргает:

— Что?

— Парень. Тоже невротик? Я слышал некоторые вещи, – Минхо оглядывается, понижая голос, — Не нравится мне это, почему его поселили отдельно, а этих двоих в дом рядом со всеми?

Чондэ пожимает плечами.

— Он выглядит... – _странным_ , — Замкнутым. Вероятно, испытывает стресс.

— Ну да, а кто не испытывает, — фыркает Минхо, — Ладно, иди, там приготовили еду. 

Чондэ салютует, подбирает с земли вещевой мешок и идёт в сторону их пристанища. Он игнорирует взгляды, которые ему посылают американцы, доходит до капитана, расположившегося в комнате вместе с Кибомом и Тэмином. Увидев его, все слегка улыбаются.

Его кормят супом, больше напоминающим воду с варёными овощами, жаренной рыбой и слегка чёрствым хлебом. Чондэ слушает, как Джонхён с капитаном обсуждают расположение базы и то, что они успели заметить, пока сопровождали гражданских – Чондэ внимательно слушает, но не перебивает и о своих открытиях в защите края базы не рассказывает – потом разберутся. Джинки не говорит ничего о Кёнсу, словно так и должно быть и Чондэ, наевшись, раздумывает над парнем и его странным поведением.

Перед глазами встаёт картина – испуганный взгляд и чуть трясущиеся руки, когда он увидел подходящего Минхо – достаточно странная реакция. Чондэ немного раздумывает о том, что почти также испуганно Кёнсу реагировал и на него в первые минуты наедине.

Вероятно, ученый за пару часов успел привыкнуть к Чондэ и боялся незнакомого Минхо – спрятался в шатре, едва смог совладать с собой.

Они летели почти девять часов, находились здесь около трёх, плюс, если брать в расчет около четырех часов на базе при проверках...

Чондэ смотрит на хлеб, предложенный американскими солдатами, и думает о том, что Кёнсу вероятно, достаточно голодный, но вряд ли выйдет из шатра, а те двое, с которыми он прибыл, вряд ли думают о нём больше, чем о себе.

Вздохнув, Чондэ встаёт, убирая за собой тарелки. Он наливает чай в полулитровый термос и закрывает его, берёт несколько кусочков хлеба, заворачивая их в тряпку, и идёт на улицу.

Минхо резко поворачивается, но тут же расслабляется, видя Чондэ.

— Что ты...

— Я тут подумал о том, что явно не засну сегодня ночью, так что мы можем поменяться сменами, — Чондэ пожимает плечами. Минхо подозрительно щурится.

— И что я за это должен буду сделать?

— Ничего.

— Ты берешь мою ночную смену и ничего не просишь взамен? Кто ты и что ты сделал с Ким Чондэ? – Чондэ усмехается.

— Сделаем вид, что это жест доброй воли.

— Что ж, — выдыхает Минхо, делая несколько шагов в его сторону, а на его лице расплывается улыбка, — Кто я такой, чтобы сопротивляться твоему рвению служить родине.

Чондэ усмехается, когда Минхо похлопывает его по плечу. Он ждёт, когда старший товарищ скроется за поворотом, а затем, перевернув автомат за спину, идёт ближе к входу в шатёр. Постучать не обо что, поэтому он откашливается и приоткрывает брезентовую материю, проходя внутрь.

Кёнсу резко дёргается, прикрывая блокнот руками, и поднимает испуганные глаза, но поняв, что это Чондэ будто расслабляется – Чондэ почти считает это комплиментом. Парень отпускает блокнот и замирает насторожено. Чондэ протягивает ему термос и тряпичный кулёк с хлебом.

— Я точно уверен, что ты не ел больше десяти часов, так что бери.

Кёнсу суетится, но из рук Чондэ еду не забирает, только встаёт и начинает двигать стул в сторону, прятать блокнот с ручкой и Чондэ устаёт, поэтому делает два небольших шага к столу – ровно столько позволяет шатёр – и кладёт еду на стол. Кёнсу некоторое время не решается, но всё-таки присаживается снова и пододвигает термос к себе.

Чондэ собирается выходить из шатра, когда слышит слова благодарности и губы чуть растягиваются в улыбке.

У него уже был опыт, когда он впервые попал в Йемен, но в тот раз всё отличалось. Капитан взял его под своё крыло и оберегал, спустя время они вдвоём остались единственными, кто находился там дольше всех – других они потеряли. Когда к ним присоединились новые солдаты, в их числе были те, у которых уже были иностранные миссии – Кибома и Джонхёна передислоцировали вместе. Тэмин был новичком – это была его первая зарубежная миссия и Чондэ взял его под свою опеку точно также, как когда-то поступил Джинки. Сейчас Чондэ внезапно ощущал те же чувства, как когда-то с младшим по званию, только сознание подкидывало ему и дополнительные факторы – парень в шатре был учёным, не подготовленным военным, который знал куда и на сколько направляется. Вероятно, для него это было шоком, как и для двух других гражданских. Чондэ хотел приободрить и помочь – ведь это то, ради чего они были здесь, в качестве поддержки и защиты.

С другой стороны, что-то определенно не складывалось. Нервность не была типичной для данной ситуации, его поведение словно было другим и Чондэ не мог понять, где было расхождение и что он упускал. Доктор До Кёнсу казался очень замкнутым и каким-то, словно медленным, что не входило в рамки представления Чондэ об учёных, которые он выстроил для себя.

Что-то не сходилось, но Чондэ не мог разобраться.

Время было далеко за полночь по-местному, но Чондэ всё ещё слышал шорох и какое-то бормотание – доктор чем-то занимался внутри. Чондэ по своей природе не был сильно любопытным и твердо был уверен в том, что не собирается вмешиваться и смотреть чем занимался доктор, только... Ситуация была необычной – второй час ночи после такого длинного напряжённого дня, какого чёрта док не может просто лечь спать?

Чондэ подходит ко входу, топчется на месте, а затем приподнимает брезент:

— Док? – Чондэ обрывает себя на полуслове и делает шаг внутрь. Он оглядывается на исписанные листы, раскиданные по всей кровати и столу, замечает гору листов из своего несчастного блокнота, скомканных на полу палатки.

— Что за армагеддон? – спрашивает Чондэ себе под нос, вглядываясь в числа.

— Это моя работа, — слышится довольный голос Кёнсу и Чондэ поворачивает голову в его сторону. Он раздумывает несколько секунд над тем должен ли, но прикидывает все риски – он уже взял ночную смену, вряд ли его будут проверять, а периметр базы охраняется американцами – и присаживается осторожно на край сооруженной кровати, отодвигая листы в сторону.

— Чем ты занимаешься? – Кёнсу не отвечает и Чондэ хмурится. Это было не в первый раз. Соотнося их прошлый диалог и этот, он решает начать по-другому.

— Ты изучал математику в университете, — не спрашивает, а утверждает Чондэ. Как он и подумал, Кёнсу вопросов не любит, потому легко продолжает в ответ на его утверждение:

— Я изучал несколько курсов, в том числе комплексный и функциональный анализ, а также прошел курс вычислительной физики.

— Разве это не разные вещи, сколько лет ты учился? – Чондэ был далёк от точных наук, но звучало это как нечто сложное и совершенно разное.

— Я изучал несколько курсов одновременно и получил высший балл. Я доктор физико-математических наук.

— Я помню, ты говорил, – Чондэ осторожно смотрит на парня, — Должно быть, ты очень умный.

Кёнсу же только кивает.

— Синдром саванта – это состояние, при котором индивид с расстройствами психического развития демонстрирует способности в сфере, превышающие стандартный уровень знаний среднестатистического человека и контрастирующие с его общей ограниченностью. Хотя, стоит заметить, что медицинские классификаторы не признают это синдромом, поэтому данный термин спорный.

Чондэ кивает, задумываясь, но почти тут же резко замирает, словно посреди всей этой пустыни молния прошибает именно его, когда слова доктора напротив оседают в его голове, осмысляются, выделяют то, чего Чондэ никак не мог уловить, хотя замечал проявления.

Расстройство психического развития.

Кёнсу молчит, словно быть в такой тишине прямо сейчас – это нормально, и смотрит на Чондэ, пока тот сопоставляет события прошедшего вечера и свои мысленные пометки, которые он так глупо списывал на нервозность и шок.

Замкнутость и застенчивость, боязнь посторонних, непереносимость громких звуков. Чондэ вспоминает беруши в самолёте, защищающие Кёнсу от шума самолёта, он снял их только в лагере, когда любая угроза громкого шума – самолёт, обстрел – пропала.

Чондэ помнит медицинские курсы в академии и сейчас, после слов Кёнсу, всё будто встало на свои места.

— У тебя... аутизм? – осторожно выдыхает Чондэ, внимательно рассматривая Кёнсу. Тот не отвечает, разворачивается на стуле и принимается перебирать свои листы. Чондэ моргает, а затем пробует ещё раз, — У тебя аутизм.

Это не было вопросом.

— Расстройство аутистического спектра, — поправляет Кёнсу, склонившись над своей работой.

Чондэ хмурится.

Не то, чтобы теперь он должен относится к Кёнсу как-то по-другому – это вообще не его дело, он всё так же должен соблюдать приказ и охранять его, но две части одного пазла словно были сломаны и не укладывались воедино. Почему, как вообще они могли привезти человека с аутизмом в зону военных действий? Что такого важного было в объекте, который они охраняли, что потребовалось идти на такие жертвы? Капитан и генерал—лейтенант говорили о том, что это был приказ свыше. Но к чему вообще было так рисковать?

Чондэ чего-то не понимал и не мог сопоставить информацию. Интуиция, шестое чувство, на которое он всегда полагался, говорило ему, что всё это было неправильным, что на самом деле слегка злило.

Этот парень, До Кёнсу, был всего лишь учёным-умником, который не видел дальше своих формул и книжек. Нет ни единой причины тащить его на другой конец земного шара.

Чондэ приходит в себя, когда слышит писк. Кёнсу задирает рукав своей куртки и в свете фонаря Чондэ видит часы. Распорядок дня. Кёнсу выключает их и начинает собирать свои листы, аккуратно убирая их в блокнот Чондэ.

— Пора спать, — объявляет Кёнсу, повернувшись, и выжидающе смотрит на Чондэ. Тот не шевелится и Кёнсу вздыхает, — Не мог бы ты уйти, пожалуйста?

— Да, — Чондэ резко встаёт, — Конечно, конечно.

Чондэ мнётся ещё секунду, а затем разворачивается и выходит из шатра на свежий воздух, глубоко вздыхает, слыша шуршание бумаги, затем шорох одежды и через некоторое время – наконец – наступает тишина.

Но Чондэ будто не замечает, как быстро проходит время.

Он всю ночь думает о докторе, спящем в шатре, пытается вспомнить что-то ещё кроме стандартных, не всегда явных признаках аутизма, выудить в своей памяти хоть какую-то информацию о том, как нужно обращаться с такими людьми.

В какой-то момент это утомляет – в конце концов, доктор такой же человек, как и остальные, просто нужно внимательно следить за его реакциями и быть крайне осторожным. Насколько Чондэ мог судить, его Кёнсу не боялся и мог поддержать диалог, а вот реакция на Минхо всё ещё была свежа в его памяти. Чондэ просто повезло установить хоть какую-то связь с доктором.

Он не смыкает глаз всю ночь и слышит писк часов, когда небо становится темно—голубым, а где-то на востоке розоватым. Кёнсу выходит из шатра спустя несколько минут, оглядывается, замечая Чондэ, и кивает ему.

— Доброе утро, — говорит Чондэ задумчиво, но Кёнсу уже осматривает рассветное небо, — Не слишком ли рано?

— Статистически человеческому организму требуется от семи до девяти часов сна, чтобы восполнить свои жизненные силы. Я вывел уравнение, подсчитав коэффициенты затрат своего организма на физическую и умственную активность в течение дня, согласно которому мне требуется всего шесть часов сорок семь минут для восстановления жизненной энергии. Но сейчас в полной мере мне мешают часовые пояса.

— Ты не можешь жить без того, чтобы не превращать обыденное в супер научное, да? – Чондэ морщится, но улыбается. Его забавляет это. Кёнсу действительно был интересным.

— Это лишь целесообразное распределение человеческих ресурсов.

— Я... Это была шутка, — Чондэ терпеливо выдыхает. Кёнсу поворачивается, смотрит на него несколько секунд, а затем опускает взгляд.

— Ох. Хорошо. Мне сложно считывать интонации.

Чондэ не знает, что сказать. Вероятно, он поступил глупо, думал о том, как не обидеть своими действиями парня всю ночь, а в итоге прокололся в первые же десять минут диалога. Он почувствовал укол обеспокоенности – не будет ли это считаться, как то, что он показывает безразличие к проблеме доктора? Должен ли он помочь ему?

— В следующий раз я сразу скажу, когда это будет шутка, — говорит он и вслух это звучит ещё ужаснее, чем в голове, но он наблюдает, как Кёнсу кивает:

— Я буду благодарен.

Очевидно, диалог исчерпан. Чондэ оглядывает парня, а затем вновь спрашивает, мечтая убраться от этого уединённого места куда подальше, к остальным в общий дом.

— Не проголодался? Мы могли бы дойти до дома и позавтракать. Сейчас ещё слишком рано, — Чондэ мысленно прибавляет к полуночным разговорам семь часов сна Кёнсу, — Меня сменят через два часа.

Кёнсу резко поднимает на него свой взгляд, взволновано осматривает с ног до головы, а затем спрашивает с беспокойством:

— Будет кто-то другой? Тот вчерашний? Я-я не хочу. Я не хочу его. Можно останешься ты?

Брови Чондэ удивлённо взлетают. Кёнсу боится Минхо?

— Что не так? Кёнсу, он... Минхо хороший.

— Я не хочу его, — с нажимом повторяет Кёнсу, повышая голос, и сжимает руки в кулаки. Чондэ не понимает и мысленно ругается. Дьявол, он опять облажался, — Мне никто не нужен. Мне не нужна ничья помощь.

— Кёнсу, мы здесь для охраны...

— Мне не нужна ничья помощь! И охрана тоже не нужна, — Кёнсу глубоко выдыхает, Чондэ видит, как его глаза бегают из стороны в сторону, и всё, что ему остается это вскинуть руки:

— Хорошо, хорошо. Могу остаться я? Кёнсу, можно останусь я?

Кёнсу молчит некоторое время, успокаивается, решает, приходит к выводу Чондэ, а затем один раз кивает головой и скрывается в шатре. Чондэ вздыхает, понимая, что ему придется последовать своей же просьбе. Кёнсу опасался людей. Удивительно, как он мог разговаривать с Чондэ всё это время. Было ли это из-за того, что Чондэ был первым, с кем ему пришлось иметь дело тут? Он ведь защищал его всю дорогу до лагеря. Он должен был заслужить хотя бы каплю доверия Кёнсу этим.

Небо понемногу светлеет. Доктор так и не выходит больше и Чондэ после недолгих раздумий решает всё же войти в шатёр – он всё ещё хочет предложить учёному пойти позавтракать. Кёнсу перебирает исписанные листы, сгорбившись над столом, когда Чондэ, закидывая свою винтовку за спину, заходит внутрь.

— Сто шестьдесят листов в ежедневнике, я использовал двадцать пять, но здесь осталось только девяносто семь, — голос у Кёнсу не выражает никаких эмоций, сухой подсчёт. Чондэ думает, что считать вещи должно помогать ему. По крайней мере, он помнил, что это должно быть так.

— Я часто вырывал листы, — говорит он, стоя в пороге, смотрит на мятую кровать, и сделав несколько шагов, присаживается на край, как несколькими часами ранее, ночью, — Нам нужно сходить к дому, где находятся госпожа Ким и господин Кан и позавтракать. К тому же, не думаю, что ты просидишь здесь всё время.

— Именно это я и собираюсь сделать, — говорит Кёнсу, оборачиваясь. Чондэ хмурится, всматриваясь в его глаза. Брезент шатра не пропускал едва появляющийся свет внутрь и в темноте глаза Кёнсу казались угольно чёрными, а не шоколадно карими, как он успел заметить снаружи, при свете.

— Почему?

— Потому что мне нельзя быть со всеми. В этом вся суть, — Чондэ хмурится от такого ответа. Конечно, может он боялся людей, но это ведь не могло быть чем-то серьёзным, из-за чего он отказывался быть в окружении людей. Его пугала военная форма?

Чондэ бы и рад спросить, но он уже облажался один раз за этот разговор и рисковать ещё раз не хотел.

— Почему тебе не нравится Минхо? — спрашивает он всё же после нескольких минут молчания. Ему было интересно. Кёнсу молчит некоторое время, а затем произносит:

— Он похож на декабрь, — брови Чондэ недоумённо взмывают вверх.

— Чем?

Кёнсу только пожимает плечами.

— Ты сказал, что я не должен превращать всё в супер научное, — Чондэ замирает и внезапно усмехается:

— Доктор До, это что, была _шутка_? – Кёнсу не считает нужным ответить, но Чондэ действительно ценит этот момент и запомнит его на будущее. Спустя несколько секунд он спрашивает, будучи действительно заинтересованным, — С чем ассоциируюсь я?

Кёнсу не шевелится некоторое время, затем всё же кладёт ручку на стол и оборачивается. Он смотрит на Чондэ внимательно, впервые так долго, затем его взгляд будто стекленеет, вращается вокруг Чондэ, словно над ним какая-то аура, а затем вновь возвращается к его лицу. Спустя минуту тишины, он всё-таки произносит:

— Понедельник. Ты – понедельник.

— Почему?

— Сегодня понедельник, — говорит Кёнсу очевидные вещи и Чондэ почти улыбается.

— И что с того?

— Сегодня началось с тебя.

Такая прямота немного обескураживает и оставляет Чондэ в задумчивости, когда Кёнсу вновь отворачивается, продолжая складывать листы. Они некоторое время проводят в тишине, Чондэ просто сидит на краю самодельной кровати в не очень удобной позе, смотря на механические действия учёного.

Говорить с гражданскими было нормальным для него, практически, его особенностью. Капитан всегда говорил, что он и Кибом лучше всех контактировали с населением и обычными людьми в подобных ситуациях, и что это полезно – успокаивало паникующих, помогало узнавать новую информацию, предупреждать о надвигающейся беде заранее. Именно так они спасли десятки людей в Йемене почти семь месяцев назад. Чондэ легко шёл на контакт с людьми и мог разговорить их, по крайней мере, за пятнадцать минут, получая нужную информацию.

До Кёнсу значительно выбивался из общего правила.

Чондэ не знал, как бы с ним справился Кибом, но для него самого это было чертовски сложной задачей, особенно теперь, когда он даже не знал, как правильно себя вести. Что-то внутри, словно назойливый комар, звенело в его голове каждый раз, когда он хотел открыть рот – одна его часть говорила относится к учёному, как к обычному человеку, а другая призывала фильтровать информацию и помогать.

Как к этому относился Кёнсу – непонятно. Он был против помощи и охраны, он ясно дал это понять, но относиться к нему, как с среднестатистическому гражданскому, о которых он всё время говорит, не получалось в силу его особенностей. Где найти этот баланс и не перегнуть в разговоре Чондэ определить было тяжело.

— Могу я спросить? – интересуется Чондэ, вырываясь из своих мыслей на поверхность. Кёнсу кивает, переводя на него свой взгляд и почти тут же отводя, куда-то в потолок шатра.

— Госпожа Ким и господин Кан тоже учёные?

— Господин Кан работает в министерстве обороны, он сопровождающий. Госпожа Ким из Сеульского университета. Она руководит фондом, который спонсирует его работу.

— Не того поля ягоды, — делает предположение Чондэ. В таком случае слабо и с натяжкой, но он мог понять, почему они все держались обособленно – шишка из правительства и начальница из университета.

Они сидят некоторое время в тишине, прежде чем Чондэ поднимается и выходит, занимая своё место у входа в шатёр. Проходит час, прежде чем приходит Минхо. 

Он смеривает Чондэ насмешливым взглядом, подходя ближе, салютует в приветствии и останавливается напротив.

— Доброе утро, мать Тереза, — Чондэ неловко улыбается, — Как тебе ночка? Не правда ли, здорово вернуться?

— Очень. Знаешь, я тут подумал... Я ведь могу остаться. Не так уж и хочется спать, — Минхо почти тут же меняется в лице, брови хмурятся, а улыбка перерастает в гримасу. Он делает шаг ближе и смотрит снизу вверх, почти угрожающе из—под каски:

— Послушай, младший лейтенант. Не знаю, что с тобой происходит и почему ты строишь из себя благородного, но прекращай, иначе я доложу кэпу на тебя. Ты взял на себя первое ночное дежурство, так что иди проспись, а я уж тут обо всём позабочусь, — Минхо щурится, говоря всё это, и Чондэ чувствует себя нехорошо – от того, что хён так думает.

А ещё внезапно от того, что не может оставить Кёнсу одного с хёном, когда тот боится и так явно против.

В других обстоятельствах, он бы счёл этот страх детским и безосновательным, не стоящим внимания со стороны гражданского – кто как не его хёны смогут обеспечить лучшую защиту, но сейчас ситуация была в корне другой. Кёнсу был другим и его особенности могли повлиять на всё. Обычный расчёт.

Однако сказать Минхо об этом он не мог. Поэтому Чондэ лишь кривит лицо, кидает последний взгляд в сторону притихшего шатра, а затем перехватив винтовку, направляется в сторону домов, отдаляясь от палатки с каждой секундой.

Ему не нравится всё это, но кто он такой – это точно не его дело и не его заботы. Однако выразить опасение капитану он ведь может.

Американцы вокруг игнорируют его, что разительно отличается от их взглядов прошлой ночью, словно всё в корне поменялось. Чондэ спешит в дом, где он ужинал днём ранее и натыкается на Тэмина. Тот улыбается хёну и показывает в сторону самодельных лежаков, предлагая поспать, но Чондэ просит дать ему минуту и спрашивает, где можно найти капитана.

Он снимает обмундирование и выходит из дома, чтобы дойти до соседнего шатра с радиоустановками, когда натыкается на Джинки. Чондэ оглядывается и зовёт его в дом, они проходят в пустую комнату, которую использовали под кухню и Джинки вопросительно приподнимает брови. Чондэ даже не знает с чего начать.

— Ты знал, что этот парень – аутист? – взгляд у Джинки не меняется, только лицо приобретает ничего не выражающую маску и Чондэ чувствует непонимание – знал и ничего не сказал?

— Это не наше дело, — говорит Джинки просто и Чондэ в негодовании разводит руками.

— Не наше? Если бы что-то пошло не так, у него мог случится эпилептический припадок посреди пустыни, а ещё хуже – в самолёте, и мы ничего не могли бы с этим сделать. Чем они все там думают? Неужели Кёнсу – _единственный_ учёный, которого можно было отправить в Сирию, просто чтобы что-то перевезти?

Джинки вздыхает, опустив голову, трёт переносицу, а затем устало смотрит на Чондэ:

— Ещё раз повторяю, что это не моё и, тем более, не твоё дело. Это прямой приказ свыше и наша обязанность просто обеспечить безопасный перелёт и передать объект американским солдатам.

— Когда мы улетаем обратно? – спрашивает Чондэ. Он не удосужился узнать у Минхо чем закончилась вчерашняя связь с руководством.

— Всё идёт по плану, с нами свяжутся, когда американское подразделение перебросят с его нынешнего местоположения в район Эль-Карьятайн, — в коридоре за спиной слышится гомон английской речи и Джинки резко выпрямляется, кидая на Чондэ быстрый взгляд, — Иди отоспись.

— Капитан, — успевает позвать Чондэ до того, как Джинки выходит из комнаты. Кэп оборачивается на зов, — Этот парень, Кёнсу, может он перебраться в дом к двум другим?

— Нет, — говорит Джинки и исчезает в проёме, оставляя озадаченного Чондэ в одиночестве.

Чондэ перекусывает сухомяткой и возвращается в комнату к Тэмину, падает на порванный грязный матрас и прикрывает глаза, пока Тэмин тихо рассказывает, как полночи выслушивал непонятную речь американцев, лежа у окна, и даже не выспался. Чондэ некоторое время смотрит в потолок, пока не поднимается.

— Можешь разбудить меня через три часа? – просит он Тэмина и тот кивает, хотя по виду его просьбу не одобряет. Отказываться от сна было самым глупым в их жизни, а действия старшего редко поддавались простому объяснению.

Чондэ устраивается насколько возможно удобно и прикрывает глаза.

Трёх часов словно и не было. Тэмин нависает над ним с улыбающимся лицом, трясёт за плечо и Чондэ зевает, приподнимаясь. 

— Я бы на твоём месте поспал, — говорит Тэмин, выходя из комнаты, Чондэ только отмахивается.

Взяв винтовку, он выходит из дома и спешит в сторону дальнего шатра. Мельком он видит госпожу Ким, заходящую в центральный шатёр, брезент поднимается и Чондэ улавливает очертания Джинки рядом с незнакомыми силуэтами в расцветке американской формы.

Минхо выглядит более, чем удивлённым его появлением.

— Я поспал, — говорит Чондэ, проходя мимо и похлопывая хёна по плечу. Старший только закатывает глаза и называет его идиотом. Чондэ немного медлит, но всё—таки заходит в шатёр. Кёнсу всё также сидит за столом, только теперь помимо его блокнота на столе небольшие пустые посудины. Кажется ему приносили завтрак.

— Привет, — говорит Чондэ, останавливаясь на входе, и Кёнсу оборачивается.

— Мы уже виделись сегодня, — говорит он вместо приветствия, но Чондэ только закатывает глаза и, сделав небольшой шаг, усаживается на край матраса, как в прошлый раз.

— Я спал и мои биологические часы только сейчас говорят мне, что настал новый день.

— Это не биологические часы, а восприятие временного пространства разумом. 

— Да, расскажи мне, чего я не знаю, чудик, — усмехается Чондэ, устраиваясь удобнее. Кёнсу улыбается:

— Восприятие времени определяется отражением объективной длительности, скорости и последовательности явлений действительности. В основе лежит ритмическая смена возбуждения и торможения в больших полушариях головного мозга. Если говорить коротко, то твоя физическая активность за последние сутки и смена часовых поясов, которая обусловила больший объём затрат на длительный период, вкупе влияют на восприятие твоим мозгом информации о фактически затраченных ресурсах организма.

Чондэ кивает, соглашаясь со всем, что говорит учёный, и слегка улыбается. Похоже он зря волновался относительно него.

— Я смотрю, ты уже во всём освоился. И не боишься лейтенанта Чхве.

Улыбка увядает на лице Кёнсу, он бросает как-то странный взгляд на выход, а затем поворачивается на своём месте обратно к столу, крепко сжимая руки в замок. Чондэ хмурится:

— Что? Нет?

— Лейтенант Чхве принёс мне завтрак, — говорит Кёнсу медленно, — Он был здесь, пока тебя не было, — Чондэ утвердительно мычит, — Но теперь ты здесь. Может ли он уйти?

Чондэ почти усмехается – всё—таки он поспешил. 

Он слышит что-то похожее на фырканье снаружи — Минхо стоит слишком близко к приоткрытому входу, чтобы услышать их. Чондэ закатывает глаза и говорит нарочито громко:

— Думаю, может. Я ведь здесь.

Однако Чондэ сомневается, что его слова возымеют хоть какой-то эффект. Капитан приказал Минхо, сейчас была его смена и Чондэ младше по званию. То, что он сумасбродничает, продолжая общаться с гражданским было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.

Чондэ думает, что не будь Кёнсу с особенностями, то Чондэ сейчас бы видел десятый сон, даже не задумываясь о чувствах какого-то обычного гражданского.  
  
Часы издают противный писк и Кёнсу оборачивается, смотря на Чондэ почти с надеждой:

— Я хочу пить, — он бросает взгляд на выход и Чондэ понимает. Он подскакивает на ноги, забирает пустую посуду со стола и выходит, почти тут же натыкаясь на скептичное выражение лица Минхо. 

— Лейтенант, не окажете ли вы честь? – Чондэ улыбается, когда Минхо щурится, но оставляет свой пост. Его компания Кёнсу не привлекала и это – слишком очевидно — было взаимно.

— Всё идёт по плану, — решает поделиться новостями Чондэ, вернувшись, — Через пару дней мы вернёмся обратно. Видел ту женщину, госпожу Ким сегодня. Очень нервная дама. Господин Кан кажется спокойнее.

— Господину Кану не нравится это больше, чем госпоже Ким, — отвечает возражает Кёнсу, — В конце концов, для неё это всегда был способ получить дополнительное финансирование и привилегии для университета.

— Думаю, никому не нравится лететь в страны третьего мира под покровом ночи. Это не то, что может быть, знаешь... обыденным занятием на неделе или типа того.

— Господин Кан не любит самолёты, — говорит Кёнсу и в его голосе слышна улыбка. Чондэ не сдерживается и фыркает:

— Я не понимаю. Господин Кан боится летать. Госпожа Ким ходит нервная, словно мы ей все обязаны. А ты вообще... – Чондэ спотыкается о слова и резко замолкает, чувствуя, как щёки обжигает в смущении. Он не хотел обидеть словами.

— У меня аутизм, — подсказывает Кёнсу, останавливаясь от росчерка очередного листа, и оборачивается на Чондэ.

— Да, — говорит Чондэ уже не так яро, — И вас все равно выбрали сопровождать миссию сюда. В Сирию. Это же другой конец земного шара, неужели они не могли найти кого получше?

Кёнсу молчит, а затем оборачивается и смотрит на него:

— Ты не знаешь?

— Чего? – насмешливо хмыкает Чондэ, что идёт вразрез с серьёзным, почти угрюмым лицом Кёнсу. В какую-то секунду он чувствует внутри какой-то холодок, словно это он — маленький ребёнок, которому взрослым приходится объяснять вещи.

— Они сопровождающие, — говорит Кёнсу и Чондэ кивает:

— Я это понял...

— Нет, ты не понял. Они сопровождают меня.

— Что... — Чондэ осекается и озадачено хмурится, — Что это вообще значит, док?

— Они сопровождают меня для передачи Соединённым штатам, — Чондэ моргает.

— Подожди, что?

— Я думал, что это известно, — хмурится Кёнсу в свою очередь, игнорируя замершего военного напротив себя, — Они — сопровождающие со стороны корейского правительства, поэтому не думаю, что уместно рассуждать о том почему отправили именно их.

— Нет, п-подожди, — выдыхает Чондэ с остатками воздуха и чувствует, как сдавливает горло, словно невидимой рукой. Он сглатывает, с трудом делая шумный вдох, — О чём ты говоришь?

— О чём я говорю? — спрашивает Кёнсу и склоняет голову на бок, озабоченно хмурясь. 

— Мы сопровождаем объект, — упирается Чондэ и чувствует раздражение. О чём говорит этот сумасшедший учёный, он хоть понимает? — Сопровождаем объект для передачи его американцам. Это тайная миссия.

— Ну да, — Кёнсу расслабляется и неожиданно для самого Чондэ, ощущающего разрушающую пустоту, улыбается, — Вы сопровождаете меня для передачи. Я – объект.

 _Ваша задача – это защита объекта и гражданского экипажа, который отправится с вами и последующая передача объекта войскам союзников_ , звучит в голове голос полковника Чана, словно эхом отдаваясь в оглушающей тишине. _После вашего возвращения в Южную Корею мы будем считать, что данной операции не было вообще._

Защита объекта и гражданского экипажа, отдельный шатёр под постоянным наблюдением, сломанные пазлы в голове находят правильный угол и складываются, представляя совсем не ту картину, которую Чондэ рассчитывал получить.

То, что получилось – совершенно дико и ужасно и Чондэ не верит, не может поверить, что это правда. Наверняка доктор что-то не так понял, может быть не распознал сарказм или недопонял ситуацию...

— Объект у тебя? – ещё раз тупо спрашивает Чондэ, не понимая, не желая понимать и принимать, что заставляет Кёнсу раздражённо вздохнуть, словно он устал объяснять непутёвому Чондэ.

— Младший лейтенант Ким, я начинаю сомневаться в уровне вашего интеллекта, раз вы не можете проследить причинно-следственные связи в моих словах.

Чондэ не дышит.

— Ты... – Чондэ замолкает, понимая, что звучит совсем абсурдно, но всё-таки приходит в себя и пытается повторить, — Те двое и мы сопровождаем _тебя_? Для передачи американцам, ты это хочешь сказать?

— Всё правильно, — подтверждает Кёнсу спокойно, словно они не говорили сейчас о нечто ужасном, о чём-то совсем абсурдном, вроде _продажи_ человека, о том, что это – приказ сверху.

— Ты, ты в этом уверен? Послушай, может, ты не так всё понял и...

— Мои родители дали согласие на это, — перебивает доктор и отворачивается к столу, возвращаясь к бумагам, оставляя Чондэ, ошеломленного и не понимающего, — Сеульский университет уже заключил договор на взаимовыгодное сотрудничество с представителями университета Дьюка по правительственной программе при министерстве обороны США.

— И что это значит? Ты будешь работать над какими-то важными правительственными программами? Как это относится к тому, что тебя... – Чондэ замолкает и морщится в отвращении, пытаясь сложить всё вместе, — Что тебя, как какую-то контрабанду, тайно переправляют через страны третьего мира? Нельзя было сесть на самолёт в Сеуле и быть за океаном уже к вечеру? Что за чушь?

— Да, но тогда я бы остался жив, как гражданин Республики Корея, что более важно, с известным именем, и был на контроле у миграционной службы, согласно их законодательству. За мной осуществлялся бы надзорный контроль со стороны другого министерства, которое поставило бы под вопрос то, почему я вообще нахожусь на территории их государства и работаю над засекреченными данными, к которым не могу иметь доступа, а это с большей вероятностью привело бы к новому политическому скандалу на корейском полуострове, что могло бы повлечь новые войны. С тридцатипроцентной вероятностью.

— Что значит – остался бы _жив_? – голос понижается на несколько октав и Чондэ буквально леденеет от ужаса, сверля взглядом по-военному коротко стриженный затылок доктора.

— Я хочу сказать, — выдыхает Кёнсу, — Что скоро я перестану существовать на бумаге.

Чондэ молчит. Понимает, что значат слова доктора и не может поверить в то, что он это серьёзно, больше походило на какую-то совершенно глупую и несмешную шутку.

Он что, правда сейчас пытался заверить его, что их государство использует его, как обменную валюту? Что один учёный из Кореи настолько важен для Америки, что они собирались провернуть это? Тайно забрать его на территории чужой страны? Что страна, которой он _служил_ и посвятил всю свою жизнь, собиралась буквально продать своего гражданина взамен на привилегии и помощь? Походило на фантастический фильм.

Чондэ морщится, неприятные липкие ощущения внутри только сильнее сдавили горло и ему пришлось откашляться, прежде чем встать и раздражённо бросить:

— Что такого особенного может получить Корея, а ты – предоставить, что другое уважаемое государство согласилось на подобную авантюру? Ты что, познаешь тайны вселенной?

— Я – доктор физико-математических наук, — говорит Кёнсу ещё раз и Чондэ нервничает, он почти в бешенстве от одной только мысли, что на секунду, он и правда поверил в это и ужаснулся, ему хочется рявкнуть, что тот уже говорил об этом, пусть придумает что-то новенькое. Отвратительная мысль, что помимо аутизма, парень может бредить закралась в его сознание, но он уже не мог себя остановить.

— И что? – почти ядовито спрашивает Чондэ, сдерживаясь, чтобы не вылететь из шатра на свежий воздух.

— В центре Сеульского университета при министерстве обороны, я занимался структурированием и анализом информации геопространственной разведки азиатского полушария. В основной спектр моей работы входило наблюдение за Северной Кореей и Китаем.

Не самые дружественные страны по отношению к Америке, логично подсказывает ему подсознание, но Чондэ только ещё больше раздражается. Это ничего не значило.

— Я анализировал разведданные, получаемые объединенным командованием США. Сейчас, когда их количественное присутствие на корейском полуострове сокращается, они были обеспокоены информацией, предполагающей наличие у одной из стран разработок водородной бомбы, что подтверждалось видовой разведкой, а также полученным мной анализом.

Слова Кёнсу медленно доходят до сознания и Чондэ поднимает свой взгляд на доктора, словно тот за несколько секунд изменился. Он всё ещё отказывался верить, но мог признать, что сказанные вещи не были сказкой или бредом, а он – вероятно, не был сумасшедшим. Его слова имели смысл. Были невероятными, да.

Но из-за них всё вокруг обретало смысл.

До Кёнсу, несмотря на его врождённое расстройство, был главным ресурсом информации и было совершенно логичным для союзников – заполучить его.

— И что получит Корея за тебя? – мёртвым голосом спрашивает Чондэ, ощущая, как ужас сковывает тело. Нет, не мог же он поверить в это.

— Я не могу знать то, о чём говорят другие, — говорит Кёнсу, не выказывая при этом никаких эмоций, — Могу предположить, что военную или материальную поддержку, от которой мы так сильно зависим, но не можем признать. Но, я думаю, госпожа Ким обрадуется, что получила дополнительное финансирование от сделки с министерством обороны.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что наша страна обменяла.... Твой интеллект на материальную поддержку? То есть... Продала своего гражданина? И им всё равно, как это выглядит со стороны?

— Как это будет выглядеть со стороны? – Кёнсу хмурится, — Я ограниченно дееспособный и мои родители, как законные представители, дали согласие на то, чтобы я продолжал исследования под руководством университета. Они не знали точно, но догадывались, что подписывали, когда заключали контракт с университетом и были счастливы избавиться от меня. Новость о том, что я умер во время боевых действий облегчит их бремя, которое они несли на протяжении всей моей жизни. И как я уже говорил, поможет избежать международного недопонимания.

Голос у доктора спокойный, равномерный, будто он говорил о ком-то другом, а не о себе, не высказывал Чондэ теорию заговора, достойную кинолент, не открыто говорил о том, какой аморальный поступок собирается совершить группа людей, руководящих целой страной.

Только при таком раскладе всё было логичным и укладывалось в голове в правильном порядке – почему они собрали специальную миссию, почему это были именно госпожа Ким и господин Кан, почему именно здесь, под покровом тайны. Почему всё это время Кёнсу был отделён от всех.

И Чондэ понимает – всё это время Кёнсу не был в шоке. С самого начала их знакомства, когда он думал, что Кёнсу спрашивает о его последнем дне, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о том где он находится – всё было наоборот. Кёнсу знал, что это были его последние дни на _свободе_ , знал, что они находились в Сирии, понимал всё, что происходило вокруг.

Он смирился.

Со странным осознанием, что родители, собственная страна собирается продать его словно какой-то товар, от которого нужно просто избавиться, чтобы забыть о нём.

Его называли объектом. Полковник Чан сказал _передать_ его. Будто бы он не был человеком.

Чондэ поднимает взгляд на Кёнсу, чувствуя, будто его огрели по голове, облизывает внезапно пересохшие губы и качает головой:

— Почему ты рассказал всё это мне? – Кёнсу смотрит очень внимательно, в отличие от своего обычного поведения, не отводит взгляд.

— Потому что ты – понедельник.

Это не объясняет ничего, но Чондэ внезапно чувствует, что ему тяжело дышать и необходимо выйти на улицу. Кёнсу всё ещё смотрит на него, когда он разворачивается и, словно в бреду, выходит из шатра, смотря бессмысленным взглядом куда-то в пустоту, на камни и песок под ногами.

— Эй, тормози, — Чондэ не замечает, как ударяется в Минхо, тот придерживает его за предплечье, но Чондэ пытается вырваться, — Капитан отчитал меня из-за того, что я покинул пост и ты в этом виноват. Когда я сказал, что оставил парня с тобой, он велел мне вышвырнуть тебя куда подальше, так что, подожди, эй? Чондэ?..

Чондэ, не обращая внимания на оклики старшего по званию, продолжает идти вперёд, отдаляясь от шатра как можно дальше. Он уже был на свежем воздухе, западный ветер слегка завывал, подгоняя его сбоку куда-то вправо, но Чондэ всё ещё было тяжело дышать, а перед глазами стояло спокойное лицо молодого доктора, который лучше бы был сумасшедшим.

Этого ведь не может быть.

Он не мог позволить словам какого-то парня с аутизмом пошатнуть его веру в свою страну, позволить разочароваться. Он служил уже несколько лет, посвятил _жизнь_ родине, почему он вообще поверил в это, как он может усомниться?..

Чондэ с твёрдой решимостью идёт в сторону шатра с радиоустановкой, каждый взгляд на светло-песочную американскую форму злит, но он не может понять из-за чего и на кого злится больше – на доктора за его рассказ или на себя, за то, что усомнился?

Чондэ заходит в шатёр, отчего разговор внутри прерывается. Среди аппаратуры у складного стола с картами, капитан Ли стоит вместе с командующим базы американцем. Увидев Чондэ, Джинки даже не меняется в лице. Чондэ делает несколько уверенных шагов в их сторону, хотя видит, как некоторым вокруг это не нравится и за ним наблюдают боковым зрением.

— Капитан Ли, младший лейтенант Ким Чондэ, — Чондэ выпрямляется, поднося деревянную руку к головному убору, отдавая честь. Он чувствует на себе взгляды, но продолжает говорить на корейском, смотря куда-то на подбородок капитана, не смея встретиться с ним взглядом.

— Кажется ты должен спать, — говорит капитан и Чондэ молча замирает, ожидая приказа. Джинки вздыхает, — Вольно. Что случилось?

— Прошу разрешить сделать донесение наедине, капитан, — голос у Чондэ внезапно безэмоциональный, хотя внутри всё бушует. Он пытается как можно дольше сохранять самообладание. Вокруг неизвестные, а он ниже по рангу, он не мог так просто взорваться. Не имел никакого права.

Капитан смотрит слишком пронзительно, но Чондэ даже не дергается. Он смотрит на капитана базы и обращается на английском, говоря, что отойдет ненадолго. Чондэ прикрывает глаза, медленно выдыхая.

Они в гробовом молчании выходят из шатра и идут в сторону дома. В общей комнате, где они спали, сидят Джонхён и Кибом – отдыхают после своей смены. Капитан прогоняет их и прикрывает дверь, оставляя их наедине. Чондэ стоит по стойке смирно, не зная с чего начать.

— Младший лейтенант, в чём твоя проблема? — спрашивает Джинки несколько устало и Чондэ стискивает зубы. Капитан смотрит внимательно, видит, как на его лице заходили желваки и снова вздыхает, очевидно устав от всей этой ситуации. Сейчас он мог бы быть дома, с семьёй.

— Капитан, вы знали? — спрашивает Чондэ, осмеливаясь наконец перевести на капитана взгляд. Тот лишь слегка дергает бровью.

— О чём?

Чондэ глубоко вздыхает:

— О том, что является нашим объектом? Или вернее кто? — Чондэ видит, как с каждым его словом спокойное, чуть усталое выражение капитана меняется, он напрягается и выпрямляется – неосознанная защитная реакция, чтобы показать свой более высокий ранг.

— Откуда тебе известно?

— Это правда? — перебивает Чондэ и это не идёт ни в какие рамки, но он не выдерживает. Сдерживаемый ужас, казалось, готов выплеснуться наружу, разрушая всё на своём пути.

— Младший лейтенант Ким, — капитан щурится, — это не наше дело...

— Капитан, вы знали, что мы буквально _продаём_ человека? 

Капитан осекается, взгляд у Чондэ на него слишком разочарованный.

Джинки выглядит уставшим, словно это тоже давит на него, а Чондэ чувствует себя слишком преданным, и он не знает кем именно – капитаном или чем-то большим, своей страной, может быть.

— Послушай, Чондэ, — начинает уже более тихо Джинки, переходя на неформальный разговор, и для Чондэ это личное. Они с капитаном были вместе не так много для службы, но дольше всех остальных. Для Чондэ это было равносильно предательству, — Мы ничего не можем сделать.

— И вы спокойно спите? Зная, что вскоре этого парня заберут в другую страну? Что его близкие будут думать, что он умер? Оставляя его _одного_? Вы понимаете, что он знает? Знает, что собственная страна отказалась от него ради чего? Денег? Или вы надеялись, что если он аутист, то ничего не поймет? — Чондэ не мог поверить. Ещё несколько секунд назад он думал, что всё это просто выдумка какой бы логичной она не была. Это ведь не могло быть правдой.

Но это был его капитан. Которому он верил. Обязан был верить.

— Чондэ, даже если всё так и есть, мы ничего не можем сделать. Это был приказ сверху.

— Там в Йемене, вас бы тоже остановил приказ сверху?

— Остановил бы! — повышает голос Джинки и оба замирают в тишине, — Ты не понимаешь, потому что тебя не было рядом, так что считай свой патруль тогда чистой удачей. Я потерял своих людей там. Я говорил с семьёй каждого погибшего и это снится мне каждую ночь. Я не мог спать, зная, что я вернулся к своему сыну, когда кто-то из моих людей нет.

— Но ты спас целое поселение.

— И потерял людей, за которых нёс ответственность, Чондэ. Поэтому если бы мне приказали остановиться тогда я бы сделал это с радостью, даже если бы погибло целое поселение. Не смей винить меня.

Слова опадают в воздухе, отдаваясь эхом в ушах. Они ни разу не говорили об этом и сейчас определенно точно было не время, но Чондэ не понимал.

— Но это продажа человека. Гражданина страны, которую мы защищаем, капитан.

— Иногда там наверху знают лучше, что необходимо, а что нет, — голос у Джинки холодный и отстранённый. После эмоционального выпада он скрылся под маской, которую Чондэ хорошо знал – видел на протяжении последних семи месяцев. 

— Разве мы не можем ничего сделать?

— Это не просто приказ сверху, Чондэ, — взгляд у Джинки нечитаемый, слишком много разный эмоций вместе, — Не полковника или генерал—лейтенанта. Думаешь, кто-то из них может разрешить такое? 

Чондэ не нравится это.

— Это прямой приказ министра обороны. Сразу после нашего прилёта я получил его аудиенцию. Лично. — Чондэ встречается взглядом с чужими глазами и наконец различает среди эмоций нечто, мельком проскакивающее на лице. Нечто, похожее на отрешенность и смирение, — Ты не имеешь права не подчиниться его прямому приказу. Ты слышал, что это будет приравнено к измене родине.

Чондэ чувствует будто его приложили головой о гонг – оглушающе, звеняще, почти нереально. Всё то, во что он верил на протяжении всей своей жизни было будто карточным домиком, рушащимся на его глазах за минуты, меньше, какие-то _секунды_. Необъяснимая причина шаг за шагом разрушала всё то, что он выстроил, к чему стремился и посвятил всю свою жизнь.

Капитан говорил истинную правду – не подчиниться прямому приказу он не мог. Это означало конец для него, не просто как для военного, как для _человека_ , чья жизнь была основана на службе своей родине. У Чондэ не было ничего больше кроме своей военной карьеры, он грезил мечтами о присвоении высшего ранга и назначении в специальные подразделения – элитно, почётно, _достойно,_ только лучшие из лучших служат на благо своей страны и всё казалось таким простым, несложным. Просто следовать приказу. Просто подчиниться и не задавать вопросов, как и всегда. Просто позволить этому случиться.

Он видел это в глазах Джинки – тот был таким же. Он не мог не подчиниться, у него была жена и дети, были обязательства, которые он должен был нести, поэтому, поступившись с совестью, он обязан был выполнять этот приказ, зная обо всём с самого начала.

Но Чондэ не хотел это принимать. Он действительно чувствовал себя преданным, потому что теперь у него не было выбора. Если бы он знал об этом, когда их только собрали, там, в Корее, он бы отказался, потому что не хотел совершать сделок с совестью, не хотел быть разочарованным в своей службе и стране, таким, как сейчас. Он бы закрыл глаза и жил спокойно, не зная, кто такой доктор До Кёнсу, не зная, что с ним собирается сделать собственное правительство. Даже сейчас, несмотря на то что тот уже смирился со своей участью, Чондэ сделать этого не мог.

Волны разочарования накрывали его, заставляя осознать сам факт – всё то, что говорил доктор До было правдой. Ужасной правдой, разрушающей все моральные принципы, в которые Чондэ верил всё это время.

Теперь ему только оставалось подчиниться приказу, вернуться в Корею и сделать вид, что этого никогда и не было. Никакого До Кёнсу не существовало в его жизни, а сам он был где-то в Пусане на патруле; не было ничего, что могло сломать его жизнь, пошатнуть взгляды и убеждения. Для него не было выбора.

Чондэ шевелится и Джинки понимает на него взгляд, приподнимает руку, будто хочет дотронуться до его плеча, но затем безмолвно опускает.

— Чондэ.

— Вы знали, что служба значит для меня и всё равно попросили быть частью команды тогда, — Чондэ смотрит на Джинки, ощущая обиду и ужасное чувство предательства внутри, — Я хочу, чтобы вы знали, что я виню вас в этом, капитан. 

Джинки молчит, принимая слова младшего. Чондэ сглатывает неприятный ком недосказанности.

— Честь имею. Хотя кажется, теперь уже нет.

Он покидает комнату, оставляя капитана одного, сильнее сжимает кулаки, когда выходит на улицу и старается не фокусироваться на отвратительной песочной форме, снующей вокруг, когда идёт прямиком к шатру с заключённым – именно им был До Кёнсу сейчас.

По необъяснимой причине карточный домик его жизни рушился; каскадом карт из убеждений и принципов, целей, руководимых им, складывался, оседая на землю, оставляя за собой пустоту.

До Кёнсу и был причиной этому.

**xxx**

* * *

' Сана – столица Йемена. Вооруженный конфликт (Революция 21 сентября) начался в 2014. Южная Корея официально не участвовала в конфликте ни на одной из сторон.  
' Закон о защите военной тайны, текст можно найти тут: http://elaw.klri.re.kr/eng_service/lawView.do?hseq=35867&lang=ENG  
' На военных самолётах словами «пропеллер; осторожно» и красными линиями обычно отмечают места, куда пропеллер может влететь в обшивку, оторвавшись при аварии.  
' Эль-Карьятайн – город Сирии, освобожденный от осады в гражданской войне в мае 2014 года. В августе 2015, город был захвачен боевиками ИГИЛ, выбитыми из города в марте 2016. На предполагаемом описываемом месте, в 200 км от Эль-Карьятайн позже, в 2017, была основана проамериканская военная база международной коалиции под названием «Эт-Танф». В нескольких десятках километров от базы находятся палаточные городки - поселения беженцев, которые только зарождались в 2015.  
' United States Forces Korea – командование ВС США в Южной Корее, входящее в единое строевое Индо-Тихоокеанское командование, отвечающее за управление американскими войсками в Азиатско-Тихоокеанском регионе. Штаб-квартира расположена в провинции Кёнгидо, откуда исходит общее командование американскими и отдельными корейскими военными подразделениями.  
' Речь идёт о ядерных испытаниях Северной Кореи в январе 2016, слухи о которых появились месяцами ранее. Пхеньян заявил об успешном испытании водородной бомбы, а геологическая служба США зафиксировала землетрясение магнитудой 5,1.


	2. Chapter 2

**xxx**

**_продолжаю держаться за тебя с той же силой,_ **

**_с какой ты пытаешься покинуть меня._ **

При входе в шатёр все мысли вылетают из головы. Чондэ смотрит на бритый затылок, склонившегося над столом доктора, и пытается сделать очередной, отдающий болью, вдох. Кёнсу замечает его, обернувшись.

— Ты вернулся.

Чондэ ничего не отвечает, только уходит с порога вглубь, присаживается на край кровати и недолго смотрит перед собой, прежде чем перевести взгляд на Кёнсу.

— Здесь не так много мест, где бы я мог провести время, — говорит Чондэ немного невпопад. Кёнсу просто кивает.

— Лейтенант ушёл? — Чондэ сперва не понимает, а затем переводит взгляд на колышущийся от ветра брезент и качает головой. Он проигнорировал хмурое лицо Минхо, когда возвращался.

— Он здесь.

— Жаль.

Они сидят в тишине некоторое время и Чондэ думает, что это должно было быть нормальным – у них нет общих тем для разговора, а теперь, когда он всё узнал, то чувствует себя паршиво от самой мысли о том, что доктор воспринимает всё так спокойно, словно это не такое уж большое дело.

По идее, Кёнсу должен ненавидеть его тоже, в придачу ко всем вокруг, ведь он – тот, кто представляет власть, сопровождает его для передачи, но Кёнсу кажется почти умиротворённым, у Чондэ проскальзывает мысль, что тот всегда такой.

Вот только находиться в молчании значит мириться с посещающими его ужасными мыслями и это было невыносимо.

— Можешь рассказать, что ты там постоянно пишешь? — Чондэ немного выпрямляется, чувствуя себя неудобно, и вытягивает шею, пытаясь рассмотреть листы за плечом Кёнсу. Тот ёрзает и поворачивается в пол оборота, беря блокнотный лист перед собой в руки:

— Рассчитываю координаты лагеря, — брови Чондэ взлетают вверх. Даже он их не знал.

Никто кроме капитана.

— Ты так можешь?

— Да, — Кёнсу кивает и его губы чуть дрожат в неосознанной улыбке, — Горизонтальные координаты небесных светил непрерывно меняются с течением времени и зависят от положения наблюдателя на Земле. Используя систему экваториальных координат и беря в расчёт общих формул время наблюдения, от которого зависит расположение известных светил, можно подставить значения в формулу параллактического треугольника и решить её в обратном порядке с погрешностью в несколько метров. Это сферическая тригонометрия, — Кёнсу слегка трясёт листом в руках и начинает бормотать себе под нос, — Из-за того, что в уравнении много неизвестных переменных я закончил так поздно, только сейчас.

— Что ж, — как-то задумчиво замечает Чондэ, — Кроме тебя вряд ли бы кто-то вообще сумел это сделать здесь. Понятия не имею о чём ты говоришь.

Кёнсу издаёт непонятный звук – то ли хмыкает, то ли мычит, Чондэ невесело кривит губы в улыбке, а затем чуть двигается на кровати ближе к столу и доктору, протягивая руку к нему:

— Могу я... Посмотреть?

Кёнсу замирает, смотрит на повисшую в воздухе руку, переводит взгляд на лицо Чондэ, а затем снова на руку.

— Зачем?

— Я не знаю, где мы находимся, — признаётся Чондэ, потому что думает, что это будет правильным – быть честным хотя бы в этом. Попытаться облегчить совесть.

Кёнсу думает ещё некоторое время, но Чондэ не убирает руку, не может себе позволить. Когда ученый все-таки решается, Чондэ чувствует лёгкое прикосновение чужих пальцев к ладони, исчезнувшее так же быстро, как и появилось. Чондэ переворачивает листок и внимательно рассматривает наклонный почерк, идеально ровные цифры и закорючки, выстраивающиеся в закономерность. Даже если в них был смысл – Чондэ был слишком глуп для того, чтобы их понимать, но он улавливает последние цифры в самом низу, широту и долготу, проходится по ней взглядом, запоминая и пытаясь представить перед глазами карту, наложить её на то, что он видел в кабинете генерал-лейтенанта, без разметки и опознавательных надписей.

Подняв взгляд, Чондэ видит, как Кёнсу внимательно наблюдает, поэтому слегка улыбается, возвращая листок:

— Спасибо.

— Не за что благодарить, — безэмоционально отвечает Кёнсу, принимая листок в руки и аккуратно складывая его пополам. Чондэ почти улыбается – Кёнсу был прямолинейным.

— Вообще-то, думаю, есть за что, — Кёнсу продолжает смотреть на него, словно бы говоря, что слушает, и Чондэ пожимает плечами, — За то, что, вероятно, доверяешь мне. Думаю, это дорогого стоит.

— Кто сказал, что я тебе доверяю? — спрашивает Кёнсу спустя несколько секунд тишины и Чондэ усмехается:

— Даже если не доверяешь, то хотя бы я тебе нравлюсь больше, чем Минхо. Это уже комплимент.

Кёнсу не отвечает.

— Я хочу выйти, — говорит учёный спустя некоторое время, смотря перед собой, а затем чуть поворачивает голову, — Может ли лейтенант уйти?

Чондэ хмурится, кидая взгляд на выход, и тяжело вздыхает:

— Думаю, ты должен понимать, что он не... Не может уйти. Несмотря на то, что база защищена, мы обязаны охранять тебя до того, как...

Чондэ осекается, когда Кёнсу поднимает на него свой взгляд.

До того момента, как передадим тебя. Он не может заставить себя сказать это и надеется, что Кёнсу поймет без слов. Они отвечали за его безопасность, даже от военных американцев вокруг, ровно до того момента как прибудет специальное подразделение. Это звучало слишком жалко и жестоко в его голове, но он не мог ничего поделать с этим.

— Лейтенант меня защищает? — отчего-то спрашивает Кёнсу и Чондэ кивает, думая, что тот всё понял, — Тогда что здесь делаешь ты?

Вопрос бьёт, оставляя неподготовленным. Чондэ не знает ответа.

Он не знает, как Кёнсу понимает какие вопросы правильны и какие стоит задавать, заставая собеседника врасплох. Вероятно, он просто говорит правду, то, что думает, но Чондэ не знает, что ответить, страшась показать то, насколько жалким он себя ощущает – пытается очистить свою совесть будто бы лишние часы с Кёнсу помогут – приободрят последнего, не заставят ненавидеть его так же сильно, как и остальных. Чондэ понимал, что это слишком эгоистично и ему было стыдно, но он старался не обращать на это внимание.

— Составляю тебе компанию? — тихо делает предположение он, смотря на спокойное лицо учёного и тот поднимает чуть угрюмый взгляд на него, отчего у Чондэ мурашки по спине, словно его читают, как открытую книгу.

— Мне не нужна компания...

— Мне нужна, — перебивает Чондэ и упрямо смотрит вперёд, вглядываясь в чужие глаза. Он и правда не знает, что ещё сможет сделать в своём состоянии теперь, зная обо всём. Кёнсу словно побеждено вздыхает и Чондэ чувствует небольшое облегчение.

Минхо обходит периметр, когда они выходят. Чондэ несёт стул для Кёнсу и оставляет его там же, где и ночью ранее, тот присаживается, располагаясь удобнее, и некоторое время смотрит вдаль, перед тем как начать делать записи в тетрадь.

Чондэ не беспокоит его, стоит рядом, практически ни о чём не думая и время тянется бесконечно. Он словно проваливается в сон с открытыми глазами, когда Минхо толкает его в спину и показывает, что уходит – его смена закончилась, значит ли это, что теперь заступает Чондэ?

Он перехватывает оружие, стряхивает с себя наваждение и сосредотачивается на том, что получается у него лучше всего – охранять объект.

Кёнсу.

Он не замечает, как время безуспешно утекает, словно песок в часах. Пару раз он перекидывается с Кёнсу фразами, на обед их навещает Кибом, смотрит на него странно, передавая треснутый поднос с пищей, провожает взглядом Кёнсу, но ничего не говорит – уходит, напоследок похлопав его по плечу. Чондэ задается вопросом знает ли он или кто-то ещё.

Почти сразу после обеда он оставляет пост, Кибом приходит снова и неуверенно предлагает сменить его, шепчет, спрашивая всё ли нормально. Чондэ лишь секунду раздумывает над предложением и всё-таки соглашается, осторожно и неуверенно.

Кёнсу к Кибому враждебности и испуга, как ранее к Минхо, не проявляет. Лишь смотрит, как Чондэ отдает старшему честь и застывает, ловя взгляд доктора на себе, а затем скрывается в шатре. Чондэ заставляет себя развернуться и уйти.

Тэмин радостно улыбается, завидев его в проеме дома. Они с Джонхёном и Минхо разбирали винтовки и потеснились, предлагая Чондэ присоединится. Чондэ не отказывается.

Он на автомате отделяет магазин, вслушиваясь в болтовню Тэмина, отодвигает планку перезаряжения назад и осматривает патронник. Он почти отвлекается от своих мыслей, позволяя ничего не значащим фактам проникнуть в его мозг; с запозданием от всех осознает, что Минхо предлагает Тэмину развеяться и сходить в клуб, когда они вернуться домой. Чондэ осматривает младшего, осознавая – девушка, о которой он грезил, всё-таки ему изменила, а хён, кажется, ощущал себя виноватым за то, что бросил шутку об этом ранее.

Чондэ слишком резко кидает пружину на стол, отчего все поворачиваются, и он морщится от внимания.

— С тобой точно всё в порядке? — спрашивает Минхо в очередной раз, но что Чондэ бездумно кивает. Всё хорошо. В его жизни всё прекрасно.

Чондэ не замечает, как сам меняет течение разговора. В один момент Джонхён вздыхает:

— Не нравится мне всё это. Раньше мы хотя бы знали, что делаем, а что сейчас? Бродим туда и обратно без единого понятия, что мы здесь делаем, — старший морщится и качает головой, — Я понимаю, что этой миссии никогда и не существовало, но могли хотя бы предупредить что мы должны защищать. Потому что сейчас знает только кэп, от чего он в разы злее, чем обычно бывает. А еще эти американцы вокруг.

Чондэ сглатывает, опуская голову, а затем бросает взгляд на старшего, когда Минхо согласно кивает.

— Я слышал, что это настолько важно, что им пришлось взять с собой доктора, — влезает Тэмин быстро говоря, почти на грани с шёпотом, — У него аутизм. Для него это тяжело и ставит всех нас в опасное положение, если с ним что-то случится.

— Я тоже слышал, как эта нервная госпожа Ким говорила мужчине о том, что они будут иметь большую выгоду, если «доктор будет паинькой». Надо думать, — фыркает Джонхён, соглашаясь, а Чондэ вздрагивает, чувствуя неприятный осадок внутри. Как спокойно эта женщина могла обсуждать фактическую продажу человека? Кого-то такого, как доктор До Кёнсу?

— Чондэ, ты ведь, кажется, с ним подружился? — спрашивает Минхо, вытягивая Чондэ из раздумий, и тот поднимает голову, встречаясь со старшим взглядами, — Этот доктор тебе что-то говорил? Похоже, он доверяет тебе.

 _Кто сказал, что я тебе доверяю?_ , всплывает в голове Чондэ голос доктора и он отрицательно качает головой.

— Думаю, я просто пугаю его меньше остальных. Он достаточно... специфичен.

— Он действительно умный? — с интересом спрашивает Тэмин и Чондэ кивает, скромно добавляя:

— Слишком умный, — Тэмин кивает головой, бросая полный восхищения взгляд в сторону двери, словно Кёнсу был там.

— Так, он ничего не сказал? — напоминает Минхо. Чондэ кладёт ствол на треснувшее дерево стола и встаёт:

— Нет, он неразговорчивый. Пойду, найду капитана.

Он выходит прежде, чем кто-то успевает что-либо сказать. Идёт по тёмному коридору полуразвалившегося здания на выход, входит на улицу, смотря на темнеющее небо. Американские солдаты зажигают ночные лампы по периметру и у дверей в здания. Он слышит гомон и смех с иностранным говором недалеко от их дома и идёт в противоположную сторону, в центр их лагеря.

Отдельный шатёр с радиоантенной, охраняемый двумя американскими военными, стоял в тишине. Чондэ отдаёт честь постовым и замирает на входе, не зная, может ли войти. Американцы не выглядят так, словно собрались его останавливать, но это не значило, что входить было разрешено.

Чондэ думает над этим всего пару секунд и не успевает принять решение – что-то происходит внутри. Писк, а затем чей-то резкий окрик и внутри шатра словно происходит маленький взрыв, слышится топот и разговор. Чондэ делает шаг вперед и натыкается на руку одного из постовых – он оказался прав, входить запрещено.

Чондэ выдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться, оглядывается, и вновь упирается взглядом в подсвеченный масляной лампой брезент. Он слышит какие-то писки коммуникации и разговоры, но не может понять тихую чужую речь. На какой-то момент всё внутри стихает и продолжается шуршание. Чондэ отходит на несколько шагов в сторону, не желая испытывать терпение караульных, он тихо отбивает пяткой нервный ритм, поглядывая из стороны в сторону.

Несколько минут и из шатра выходит командир американского лагеря, приветствовавший их. Огромными шагами он преодолевает расстояние до соседнего двухэтажного дома и скрывается там, за ним из шатра выходят два офицера и только после них Чондэ видит, как, запустив пальцы в волосы, выходит Джинки с взволнованным лицом.

Капитан не замечает его и продолжает идти в сторону их дома, смотря под ноги, проходит мимо Чондэ, но тот останавливает его, положив руку на плечо.

— Капитан? — капитан поднимает взгляд и наконец в нём видится осмысление, будто он только заметил Чондэ.

— Лейтенант Ким, — выдыхает Джинки и качает головой, убирая его руку со своего плеча, — Давай не сейчас, ладно?

— Что происходит?

Джинки молчит некоторое время, оглядывается на шатёр и постовых, а затем возвращает уставший взгляд обратно на Чондэ.

— Не здесь.

Чондэ молча следует за капитаном. Они заходят в дом, но не идут в общую комнату, где сидят остальные, Джинки заворачивает в комнату, выделенную для него в доме, и Чондэ упрямо следует за ним. Он заходит внутрь, закрывая жутко скрипящую дверь, а затем поворачивается к капитану и ждёт. Джинки молчит.

— Что произошло в шатре? — спрашивает Чондэ ещё раз через минуту молчания. Джинки смотрит на него так устало, словно вся тяжесть мира легла на его плечи.

— Особое подразделение столкнулось с группой боевиков по пути к лагерю на севере, — Чондэ застывает, — Они в течение нескольких часов не выходят на связь. Командование приказало перейти на радиомолчание до тех пор, пока судьба подразделения не станет известна.

Джинки молчит несколько секунд, а затем с тяжелым вздохом признает:

— Если подразделение разбито и боевики захватили их оборудование, то без труда вычислят расположение базы, что определенно не должно являться конечным результатом.

Чондэ хмурится.

— А мы?

— До окончания радиомолчания и решения ситуации мы остаемся здесь, — Джинки опускает взгляд, — Мы всё ещё должны передать объект.

— Называй вещи своими словами, — Чондэ практически плюётся ядом, — Кёнсу. Мы должны передать _Кёнсу_.

— Чондэ, — Джинки устало выдыхает, — Если ты думаешь, что я согласен со всем этим, то ты глубоко ошибаешься. Ты знаешь, что мы не имеем права ослушаться приказа.

— Но это _продажа_ человека. Гражданина Республики Корея. Страны, которую мы поклялись защищать, которой принесли присягу, — Чондэ практически чувствовал, как от каждого сказанного слова волосы на затылке вставали дыбом.

— И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Чондэ, ты не должен был об этом знать. Я должен был нести это бремя один, то, что ты узнал – ничего не меняет.

Чондэ качает головой:

— Как ты после этого сможешь смотреть в глаза сыну? Зная, что ты просто... Позволил этому случиться? У доктора тоже есть семья, у него была целая _жизнь_. А сейчас он просто смирился с тем, что его продают как какой-то ценный экспортный товар.

— Я знаю, что ты разочарован во мне и имеешь на это полное право, но младший лейтенант... — угрожающе начинает Джинки и замолкает на секунду, они упрямо смотрят друг на друга, пытаясь выстоять против ответных взглядов. Чондэ вновь слишком зол и не может проиграть.

Он не знает, что капитан хотел сказать, потому что слышаться шаги, а через секунду в дверь стучатся и открывают. Минхо хмурится, растеряно оглядывая сначала капитана, затем Чондэ.

— Капитан, американское командование приказало сдать коммуникацию, что делать?

Джинки не отрывает взгляд от Чондэ еще несколько секунд, прежде чем опустить его, а затем посмотреть на Минхо устало:

— Сдайте всё. Это приказ руководства. Младший лейтенант Ким, помоги ему.

— Но...

— Это приказ, — голос у Джинки жестокий, он отворачивается, подходя к вороху старых матрасов на полу, и Чондэ сжимает кулаки, но поворачивается и, не отдав честь, проходит мимо удивлённого Минхо в коридор.

Минхо бегом догоняет младшего:

— Ты что, двинулся на фоне жары, что ли?

— Вероятно, — мрачно усмехается Чондэ. Минхо качает головой.

— Зачем мы должны всё сдавать?

— Радиомолчание, — Чондэ бросает на старшего мрачный взгляд и тот понимает, что это означает, закатывая глаза и шепча _«только не это»_.

Они сдают двум американским солдатам всю коммуникацию и Чондэ, недолго думая, собирает винтовку и спешит в сторону отдалённого шатра.

Он видит Кибома стоящего у входа, тот улыбается, завидев его, но хмурится, когда тот сообщает не самые радостные новости.

— Только этого не хватало. Это ведь может затянуться на недели.

— Не думаю, что нас оставят здесь надолго. Генерал—лейтенант ясно дал понять, что хочет побыстрее избавиться от этой миссии.

— Возможно ты прав, — Кибом замолкает, а затем качает головой в сторону шатра, — Не хочешь зайти?

— Я? – удивляется Чондэ и Кибом кивает, губы чуть дёргаются в легкой улыбке.

— Он спрашивал о тебе, — шепчет старший в ответ и Чондэ не знает, чему поражается больше – тому, что Кёнсу говорил с Кибомом или тому, что искал его.

Он стоит некоторое время в молчании, сжимая винтовку в руках, затем перекидывает её за спину и делает несколько шагов ближе ко входу.

Кёнсу спал.

Свернувшись калачиком, он вжимал голову в плечи, прижимая одну руку к груди, так, словно удерживал что-то. Его ноги были скрещены и едва ли прикрыты сбившимся одеялом. Чондэ замирает, стараясь не шуметь и осторожно рассматривает доктора.

Тот слегка хмурился, одна бровь дёргалась, словно ему снился кошмар. Чондэ замечает, как неосознанно во сне он сжимает и разжимает кулаки и пытается спрятать нос в изгиб локтя, будто замерз. Чондэ медленно выдыхает, решаясь, делает шаг ближе и склоняется над доктором. Он аккуратно поднимает одеяло и накрывает им парня почти по плечи, хотя не думает, что это поможет. В шатре и правда было прохладно, холоднее, чем снаружи, и в отличие от их военного обмундирования, на нём была всего лишь рубашка и потрепанная куртка. Чондэ выпрямляется и собирается выйти, когда его взгляд падает на стол.

Он делает шаг ближе и берёт лист из его блокнота, где неровными прописными иероглифами выведено _«младший лейтенант Ким Чондэ»_ , а под ним располагались ряды уравнений, в которых Чондэ совершенно ничего не понимал. Только после знака равенства он замечает положительное число, обведенное несколько раз.

Невольно он улыбается, возвращает лист обратно на стол и смотрит на другие, видит _«лейтенант Ли Минхо»_ с конечным нулевым значением и _«лейтенант Ким Кибом»_ с положительным значением намного меньше, чем его собственное, но тоже обведённое.

Это было нечто странное, но такое логичное для поведения доктора До – сводить всё к расчетам, понятным только ему. Он словно жил в своём собственном мире, состоящим из цифр и формул.

Чондэ еще немного рассматривает бессмысленные для него записи, а затем, стараясь не шуметь, покидает шатёр.

Ночью Кибом возвращается в дом, и они не покидают его, только Джонхён уходит нести службу у шатра доктора. О радиомолчании никто ничего не говорит, но все выглядят мрачными – никого не радует перспектива остаться здесь на неопределенное время.

Чондэ игнорирует капитана. Выполняет приказы, словно робот, но даже не смотрит ему в глаза – непривычно и все замечают, с капитаном у них были одни из лучших отношений во всем гарнизоне. Ощущать напряжение и не знать, из-за чего оно, тоже давило вкупе с общей ситуацией, но спрашивать никто не решался, считая Чондэ просто сумасшедшим.

Чондэ плохо спит. Всю ночь ему снится деревня в Йемене, звуки взрывов и, неожиданно, Кёнсу. Чондэ не знает, что он делает в антураже Йемена, но не придаёт этому значения – всё его тело сковывает ужас и единственная адекватная мысль – защитить доктора от падающих сверху бомб.

Проснувшись, он чувствует себя еще более побитым, чем был прежде. Умывшись, он спешит к шатру – Кёнсу уже встал, Джонхён, завидев младшего, только закатывает глаза.

— Доброе утро, — говорит Чондэ, заходя внутрь шатра. Кёнсу едва ли оборачивается.

— Доброе утро, младший лейтенант Ким Чондэ.

— Хорошо спал? – спрашивает Чондэ, усаживаясь на своё привычное место.

— Эффективно, — поправляет Кёнсу. Они проводят некоторое время в уютном молчании, пока Кёнсу всё-таки не оборачивается, — Разве вы не должны уже отбыть?

Чондэ поджимает губы.

— Второй стороны ещё нет.

— Нет? – Кёнсу кажется непонимающим.

— Нас отправили в радиомолчание, — говорит Чондэ честно, считая, что это – последнее, что он может сделать перед доктором. — Американское подразделение угодило в перестрелку, поэтому нам велено ждать. Этот лагерь не должны обнаружить.

Кёнсу кивает, принимая ответ, не задает вопросов больше, снова возвращаясь к записям. Чондэ наблюдает за тем, как тот выводит цифры и спрашивает:

— Ты говорил, твоя семья знает, что ты здесь.

— Предполагает – более точное слово.

— Они... – Чондэ думает какие слова подобрать правильнее, — ничего тебе не сказали, когда вы прощались?

— Отец пожал мою руку, а сестра обняла и сказала, что будет ждать нашей следующей встречи.

— А твоя мама?

— Моя мама была рада, что ей больше не придется обо мне заботиться, — просто говорит Кёнсу и Чондэ бы поспорил, что ему было всё равно на это. Кажется, будто именно сейчас он притворялся. Способен ли он был притворяться?

— Ты говорил, что тебе трудно считывать эмоции людей, откуда ты знаешь, что она была рада?

— Интонации, не эмоции, — поправляет Кёнсу, вновь замирая, — Она сама так сказала.

Чондэ молчит некоторое время, чувствуя, как покрывается мурашками, а затем качает головой:

— И ты совсем ничего не чувствуешь по этому поводу?

— Что я должен чувствовать? — Кёнсу оборачивается к нему всем телом, складывая руки на коленях, и внимательно смотрит. Чуть угрюмо, но Чондэ уже успел уяснить, что он просто пытался разглядеть его, пытался понять. Внешность была обманчива.

— Ну не знаю, она же твоя мать. Он должна любить тебя, ведь ты её сын, даже если ей было тяжело.

— Она не обязана питать ко мне какие-либо чувства только потому, что она моя мать, — возражает Кёнсу и Чондэ шумно выдыхает, качая головой. Он даже представить себе не мог, чтобы его мама не любила его.

— А ты? Ты её любишь?

Кёнсу не отвечает. Опускает взгляд, смотря куда-то вниз, обводя взглядом периметр, а затем поднимает его на Чондэ и медленно говорит, звуча устало:

— Я не понимаю почему всем важно кого-то любить.

Это задевает Чондэ сильнее, чем ему хотелось бы. Бьёт куда-то, прямо в лёгкие, выбивая весь воздух. Доктор перед ним был таким растерянным и одиноким, сейчас даже больше чем обычно, и его слова правда приносили ему фантомную боль. Он чувствовал жалость и сострадание.

Чондэ понимал, насколько жалко он сам выглядит со стороны, пытаясь хоть чуть-чуть уменьшить угрызения совести по отношению к доктору. Считал, будто некоторое время с ним наедине поможет установить какой-то контакт, оставит хорошее впечатление о себе, уменьшит ненависть в его сторону.

Но всё было совсем по-другому. Кёнсу не испытывал к нему ненависти, ему было всё равно. Он не испытывал и любви, потому что всем вокруг было наплевать на его чувства. Чондэ был всего лишь одним из тех, кому было на него так же всё равно и всё, что его заботило – лишь собственное душевное спокойствие и нескончаемая мантра, что он сделал всё что мог, а остальное не в его силах.

Чондэ действительно был ужасным человеком. Очередным винтиком в коррумпированной политической машине, который обеспечивает слаженную работу для удовлетворения чьих-то желаний. Он даже не хотел пытаться пойти наперекор, потому что это бы было лишь маленьким бунтом одного человека против всех – его легко заменить, без него ничего не остановится, не разрушится. Чондэ был марионеткой в чужих руках.

Он смотрит на доктора До почти в ужасе, приходя к чудовищному осознанию собственной ничтожности. Он всего лишь хотел, чтобы родители гордились им, хотел построить успешную карьеру, грезил об элитных подразделениях, не задумываясь о чём-то большем, чем обычные материальные потребности.

Он спрашивал у Кёнсу любил ли тот кого-то, но правда была в том, что на этот вопрос у него самого не было ответа. Любить что-то так сильно, чтобы жертвовать своей жизнью ради этого, чтобы хотя бы пытаться.

Раньше бы он ответил – служба. Он бы сказал, что любит её искренне, всем сердцем, даже сейчас. Но теперь, когда он видел, как поступает его руководство, как вынуждено с этим мирится капитан, как все они готовы поступиться с тем, в чём клялись, мог ли он сказать, что служба родине была чем-то чистым, правильным, полным искренней любви?

Чондэ не был готов служить для них.

Он не понимал, как Кёнсу мог так сильно повлиять на него, что теперь всё, о чем он когда-либо задумывался – подвергалось сомнению, но истина состояла в другом. Кёнсу не был обычным человеком, каким его представлял Чондэ. Он был уникальным.

Оба молчат и Чондэ не поднимает взгляд, сидит с опущенной головой, рассматривая свои руки и прокручивая в голове разговор с Джинки.

— Ты и правда... — выдыхает наконец Чондэ осипшим голосом и поднимает взгляд, — ...особенный, да, До Кёнсу?

Кёнсу продолжает смотреть на него и Чондэ чудится теплота во взгляде, но он не уверен. Он больше ни в чём не уверен.

Он чувствует желание выговориться, сказать Кёнсу, как много тот перевернул в его жизни за какие-то пару дней, но не знает с чего начать и нужно ли доктору это вообще. В конце концов, он всего лишь его... Надзиратель.

Однако Чондэ решает, что тот должен знать.

— Я бы хотел вернуть тебя домой, — говорит он тихо, но Кёнсу слышит. Доктор чуть склоняет голову.

— Домой?

— Если бы можно было вернуть всё назад, я бы не допустил этого, не позволил вернуться сюда. Я бы сделал всё, чтобы спасти тебя от этого места.

Кёнсу думает над этими словами, Чондэ видит.

Он не знает почему говорит именно это, не знает, как бы он помешал этому случиться вновь, но слова вырывались непроизвольно, обжигая. Слишком на многое этот парень открыл ему глаза, и он не был к этому готов. Никогда бы не был.

— Ты обещаешь? – спрашивает Кёнсу и Чондэ это почти до нелепого удивляет, так, что хочется истерично и глупо хихикнуть, но что-то внутри отдается теплом. Он хочет, чтобы Кёнсу поверил ему хотя бы в этом. Он хочет, чтобы Кёнсу доверял ему.

— Я обещаю.

Он впервые видит, как Кёнсу улыбается. Небольшая неровная улыбка складывается пухлыми губами, а затем растягивается, обнажая ряд стройных зубов. Чуть выпученные глаза прищуриваются и Чондэ замирает, рассматривая искреннюю широкую улыбку, слишком неожиданную для него. Что-то внутри трепещет, и он улыбается в ответ, не может не улыбнуться.

— Хорошо. Я верю тебе, – говорит он и Чондэ не удерживается от смешка.

Кёнсу говорил, что не верит ему.

— Почему ты поверил мне? – спрашивает Чондэ, внимательно смотря на доктора. Тот только пожимает плечами, а затем кивает на свой стол с аккуратной стопкой листов:

— Алгоритм распространения доверия.

Чондэ от облегчения смеётся, прикрыв глаза. Это был типичный Кёнсу.

Доктор возвращается к своим записям, оставляя его размышлять в тишине.

Он назвал Чондэ понедельником, не объясняя причин. Сейчас Чондэ стало интересно – возможно, только _возможно_ , понедельник означал для него надежду. Может быть, поэтому он сказал, что верит ему. Не смотря на все свои абсолютно точные расчёты и прагматичный склад ума, Кёнсу всё ещё хотел верить в новое, лучшее будущее, которое не вписывалось в вычислительную картину вероятности, которой была его жизнь. Возможно, понедельник был для него чистой страницей и Чондэ, если бы мог, занял бы это место в его жизни и не был бы надзирателем с оружием в руках.

 _Возможно_ , он был бы спасителем.

И Чондэ хотел выглядеть в глазах Кёнсу тем, кто дарил эту надежду.

**ххх**

* * *

' Экваториальная система координат — одна из систем небесных координат. В этой системе основной плоскостью является плоскость небесного экватора.  
' Параллактический треугольник – треугольник в небесной сфере, вершинами которого являются полюс мира, зенит и светило. Благодаря его формуле, можно рассчитать высоту светила по известным экваториальным координатам и географическим координатам места наблюдателя.  
' Алгоритм распространения доверия - алгоритмы, которые превращают рассеянную, неполную информацию в более точную. Алгоритм берет огромное количество данных и проводит вероятностный расчет, чтобы прийти к наиболее точному ответу.


	3. Chapter 3

**ххх**

_**твой образ в моей голове – ложь, так чему же мне верить?** _

Два дня в радиомолчании для всех чувствуются, словно испытание, если не наказание.

Американцы раздражены и взвинчены, присутствие корейцев напрягает их ещё больше. Им же практически полностью ограничивают зону передвижения и запрещают расходиться.

Чондэ бы и рад дальше игнорировать капитана, только не подчиняться прямым командам он не может – Джинки именно этим и пользуется. Целенаправленно отдаёт приказы, отдаляя его от заточённого доктора всё дальше. Чондэ лишь стискивает зубы, думая, что перетерпит, выхода у него особого нет.

Джинки проявляет относительное благоразумие, меняя смену Чондэ не на Минхо, а на Кибома, отправляя младших лейтенантов вместе обойти периметр после того, как американское командование даёт на это добро. Джинки от такого неуважения к собственному чину и их стороне скрипит зубами, а Тэмин кисло улыбается на приказ, явно виня в нём поведение Чондэ.

Американцы им не рады и показывают это всем своим видом, натыкаясь на них, а в остальное время игнорируют, Чондэ только отдаленно понимает в их речи пренебрежительное «корейское жужжание под ухом», и иронично соглашается, ведь слушать развязные иностранные выкрики напрягает его тоже.

Они обходят периметр медленно, рассматривая полуразрушенные здания, молча подмечая детали. Натыкаются на господина Кана и удивляются, как раньше его не видели –настолько они с госпожой Ким были призраками, – тот весь мертвенно бледный даже не смотрит на них, заправляя рубашку в брюки и скрываясь в доме.

Уйдя на достаточное расстояние от закрепленного за корейцами дома, они позволяют себе опустить оружие с груди и идти чуть ленивее. Чондэ останавливается рядом со скинутыми в гору холщовыми мешками, тычет носком берцев, чувствуя, как песок внутри под давлением меняет форму.

— Хён, — умоляюще скулит Тэмин, выглядя жалостливо. Чондэ почти испытывает сочувствие. Почти.

— Мне жаль, что тебе досталось, — говорит Чондэ искренне и младший закатывает глаза.

— Может ты расскажешь, что всё-таки произошло и почему я попал в немилость вместе с тобой? Твоё поведение слегка... Вышло за рамки.

— Это только между мной и кэпом, — говорит Чондэ, но Тэмин фыркает, подходя ближе и приваливаясь бедром к горе.

— А заодно страдаю я!

— Никто не виноват, что ты младший, — Чондэ смеётся, получая удар по плечу, и машинально трёт место удара, смотря вверх на темнеющее небо.

Они с Тэмином единственные знали друг друга с подросткового возраста: отцы военные поспособствовали этому. Вместе выпустились из школы, вместе поступали в военную академию – Чондэ мечтал продолжить дело отца, Тэмин – потому что не знал, чем хочет заниматься в жизни и был потерян. Его старшие братья уже служили, поднимаясь по карьерной лестнице, были отцовской гордостью, а он, будучи самым младшим, был беспечным и более свободным. После развода родителей остался с матерью, которая не так сильно волновалась о сыне от первого брака, но содержала его, выполняя минимальные родительские обязанности, единственная причина, почему Тэмин и стал независимым и взрослым слишком быстро.

Пойти за старшим в военную академию было решением необдуманным с его стороны, но он не жалел – Тэмину действительно нравилось это какое-то время, к тому же, впервые его отец посмотрел на него так, словно он стал существовать для него и не был просто разочарованием, возможно, он выглядел тем, из кого вышел бы толк.

Чондэ был его примером, старшим хёном, опорой. Тэмин служил дома, в Корее, когда Чондэ мотался по заграничным миссиям, пока не случился Йемен. Они шли рука об руку и доверяли друг другу всё – по-другому на войне нельзя. Их многое связывало в прошлом и настоящем, Чондэ считал его своим братом и был уверен во взаимности этого чувства.

Мог ли он рассказать ему, доверить открывшуюся тайну, мог ли подвергнуть тем же мучительным угрызениям совести, сжигающим его изнутри о том, что всё, что он делал эти годы было ложью? Растоптано в одно мгновение ради чьей-то выгоды, ради чьих-то погон?

Чондэ не мог поступить с ним так. Только не с Тэмином.

— Это... Сложно, — всё-таки говорит он спустя некоторое время, отводя взгляд. Тэмин уже знает, что он не расскажет, поэтому не настаивает, только чуть брыкается, пытаясь строить обиженного.

— Я не тупой.

— Ты не задумывался... — Чондэ замолкает, облизывает пересохшие губы и качает головой, — О том, что всё что ты делаешь – бессмысленно?

— Что? — Тэмин не понимает. Чондэ пытается пояснить.

— Я имею в виду карьеру. Нашу службу. Ты не думал о том, что всё это – бессмысленно? Никогда не закончится?

Тэмин округляет глаза, поворачиваясь к хёну всем телом:

— У тебя кризис среднего возраста? Ты ударился головой?

— Сядь, — раздражается Чондэ, двигаясь на мешке, и ждёт, когда младший подчинится.

— Хорошо, — Тэмин усаживается рядом и опасливо косит на него взгляд, очевидно считая сумасшедшим, — Я само внимание.

Но Чондэ не говорит ни слова.

Они вновь слышат отдалённые оклики за спиной и шум в здании рядом, завывание северного ветра и шорох песка.

— Мы заканчиваем одну миссию и направляемся на другую. Миссия за миссией. Страна за страной, — Чондэ опускает пальцы с винтовки и сцепляет их в замок, — Мы помогаем союзникам, воюем сами. Официально или нет, неважно. Это всё продолжается и никогда не закончится. Этому не будет конца, понимаешь? Мой дед воевал, мой отец тоже воевал, но приносят ли его медали ему счастье? Принесли ли они счастье моей матери? А мне?

Тэмин молчит и смотрит слегка скептично, будто не веря, что это говорит Чондэ. Тот лишь отдаленно думает – как иронично. Примерно те же мысли высказывал когда-то в средней школе юный Ли Тэмин. А после потерялся в жизни, обделенный вниманием семьи, и отправился служить, только чтобы это внимание получить.

Чондэ продолжает.

— Чему будут рады дети капитана: знать, что их отец, возможно, умрёт, защищая родину... — на этих словах Чондэ кривит губы в отвращении, — Или тому, что будет с ними долгие годы?

— Ты... Разочаровался в службе? — не понимает Тэмин, — Из-за этой миссии? Что-то случилось?

— Ничего, что могло бы тебя волновать, — уклончиво отвечает Чондэ. Тэмин всегда видел суть, но не задумывался над ней.

— Доктор-пацифист прочитал тебе лекцию? — Тэмин щурится, — Как он это сделал? У меня никогда не получалось. Думаешь, мне стоит познакомиться с ним поближе? Уверен, вернувшись в Корею, ты бы с ним сошелся. Оба — чудики.

Чондэ вздрагивает, впиваясь ногтями в кожу.

— А ты разве не думаешь об этом? Сам ведь мечтаешь о конце контракта. — Тэмин медленно кивает, соглашаясь.

— Думаю, с меня хватит. Пытаясь быть в глазах отца кем-то, я перестаю быть собой. Я люблю свою страну и всё такое, но не думаю, что смогу выдерживать это дальше, — уже чуть тише Тэмин добавляет, — Я видел, как умерли незнакомые дети тогда, в Сане, потому что мы не успели забрать до бомбы всех. А ты видел, как умирали те, с кем сражался бок о бок. Иногда мне снится это и становится страшно, что теперь это моя жизнь, что я выбрал её, чтобы соответствовать чьим-то ожиданиям, а не потому, что хотел. Проводить учения дома, нести службу там – это одно, а здесь видеть смерть постоянно — невыносимо. Так что, — Тэмин откашливается и продолжает громче, — Пусть свою карьеру строят хёны. Вернусь домой, отдохну, займусь свободным творчеством. Отец, конечно, вообще перестанет со мной разговаривать, но переживу как-нибудь. Словно они с матерью вообще когда-нибудь могли обо мне вспомнить, наивный, — Тэмин закатывает глаза на собственную глупость.

Чондэ грустно усмехается на монолог друга, хотя под конец теряется, погружаясь в собственные мысли. Тэмин же, словно забывает, что слушал Чондэ до этого и о чём тот говорил.

— Понимаю, что это твоя мечта и ты дослужишься до какого-нибудь генерала, но ведь в свободное время ты сможешь навещать меня? Знаешь, я мог бы купить долю в каком-нибудь клубе, думаю денег, которыми мать от меня откупилась, будет вполне достаточно. Помнишь Чансона-хёна, с которым я тебя знакомил в прошлом году? – _да, к сожалению_ , хотя он предпочел бы подобные знакомства забыть, — После возвращения мы встречались, и он сделал мне выгодное предложение. Стану владельцем малого бизнеса или типа того.

— Осядешь, остепенишься, — почти широко улыбается Чондэ, зная, что Тэмин не рождён для этого. Тот в ответ корчит рожицу.

— Глупо с моей стороны было полагать, что кто-то за полгода полюбит меня достаточно, чтобы дождаться, ага? Я и не надеялся, — Тэмин врёт, Чондэ слышит это и вспоминает, как Минхо подтрунивал над младшим после приезда. Младший лейтенант не выглядел особо верящим в свои слова, но кажется тот человек ему действительно нравился, — Буду вести светский образ жизни и порочить свою форму, — отшучивается младший, желая перевести тему.

Чондэ закатывает глаза, потому что может представить, как Тэмин пускается во все тяжкие, имея при этом финансовую возможность и полную свободу.

— Но вообще-то, — Тэмин становится серьёзным, — Тебя на гражданке я не представляю. Ты же с ума сойдешь без дела. Тебе нужно кого-то защищать, — он намекающе приподнимает брови и Чондэ резко мрачнеет, чувствуя, как всё веселье улетучивается. Провести Тэмина не получилось. Тот внезапно смеётся, будто не замечая, — И с кем-то воевать в принципе.

— Сейчас получишь ещё пулю, — мрачно предупреждает Чондэ, сводя всё в шутку, и Тэмин кивает, будто поверил.

— Знаешь, я правда хочу знать, что этот доктор поведал тебе. Я же вижу, как ты меняешься, когда я упоминаю его, и не понимаю с чем это связано, — Чондэ приподнимает брови. Тэмин всё видел, даже во время этого разговора, смеясь и смотря куда-то на горизонт, он _всё равно_ видел состояние старшего.

— Я не могу сказать, — говорит он честно, — Статьи девять-четырнадцать, кажется?

— О, это что-то серьезное? Только капитан знает об этом? — Чондэ кивает. Тэмин немного размышляет, — Это связано с твоим странным поведением и тем, что капитан на тебя злится?

— Он не на меня злится, — поправляет Чондэ, потому что знает, что прав. На государство, на руководство, на себя, но точно не на Чондэ. Чондэ – единственный, кто пытается воззвать к его совести.

Тэмин размышляет некоторое время и Чондэ может представить, что тот мог придумать. Что-то настолько важное об операции, что заставило его, помешанного на военной славе человека, разочароваться в своей профессии, заставило поругаться с собственным капитаном. Что-то, о чем он не мог говорить и было связано с секретной военной миссией правительства. Определенно ничего хорошего.

— Ты ведь можешь мне сказать.

— Тебя не касаются мои проблемы и сомнения.

— Но это важно.

— Ничего, что могло бы тебя волновать, — повторяет Чондэ, всё ещё не веря в собственную ложь. Однако Тэмин её принимает – верит ли в это, Чондэ не знает, он решил не делать с младшим поспешных выводов, — но принимает.

Они сидят некоторое время в тишине, прежде чем Тэмин поворачивается к нему и смотрит вполне искренне и немного неловко:

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я, ну... Всегда можешь на меня положиться, хён. Всё для тебя.

— Ты ничем мне не обязан.

— Да, но без твоего влияния я бы, как это сказать, «сбился с пути». Уже давно и ты это знаешь, я ведь был доверчивым, — Чондэ скептично приподнимает брови и Тэмин примирительно исправляется, — И сейчас, хорошо, но сейчас уже меньше. Это не обязанность, а благодарность.

— Хорошо, — миролюбиво соглашается Чондэ и выпрямляется, — Тогда кое-что ты можешь сделать для меня.

  
Кёнсу отрывается от чтения своих записей и слегка улыбается, видя Чондэ. Выглядит эта картина непривычно, но приятно. Тепло.

— Ты опоздал.

— Что? — удивляется Чондэ и ещё больше теряется, когда Кёнсу улыбается шире.

— Твой караул. Ты опоздал на семь часов сорок две минуты. Лейтенант Ким...

— Ах, — выдыхает Чондэ, понимая, что тот имел в виду. Смена, с которой его сняли, — У капитана были другие распоряжения.

— Твой капитан действует рационально, но недальновидно, — заключает Кёнсу и откладывает свои листы, устроив руки на коленях. Он смотрит, как Чондэ присаживается на своё излюбленное место и замирает, показывая, что он весь во внимании. Даже выжидающе приподнимает брови, — Он прав, отдавая тебе приказы, не относящиеся к моей охране, потому что ты чересчур эмоционален и вспыльчив, а я — причина этому, и ты показываешь удивительное для своей военной закалки неповиновение от такого, казалось бы, незначительного факта, как мой трансфер. Но в то же время, ты – единственный, с кем объект установил связь и которому способен доверять, поэтому разумнее держать тебя рядом со мной, но при себе, чтобы не возникло непредвиденных ситуаций. Так бы я поступил на его месте.

Чондэ морщится. Он принимает всё изложенное и соглашается во всём, кроме одного.

— Не называй себя объектом.

— Но это констатация факта. Я – объект. Интеллектуальная собственность государства, если быть совсем точнее.

— Интересно, привыкну ли я когда-нибудь к твоим прагматичным выводам, — Чондэ усмехается, погружаясь в себя, и не замечает последовавшей тишины, пока она оглушающе не бьёт по ушам. Нет необходимости привыкать к Кёнсу.

У них нет какого-то общего будущего. Потому что у Кёнсу нет будущего.

Чондэ осторожно поднимает свой взгляд на доктора, но тот не выглядит враждебным, скорее снисходительным. Чондэ глубоко вздыхает, а затем качает головой.

— У меня не так много времени, поэтому давай не будем его тратить.

— А чем ты хочешь, чтобы мы занимались? — склоняет голову на бок доктор и Чондэ позволяет себе лёгкую улыбку, предлагая выйти на улицу подышать свежим воздухом.

Молодой доктор рассказывает ему о своей жизни «до» достаточно сухо, бросаясь лишь обычными фактами, которые обычно стенографируют для какой-нибудь монографии или некролога. Так Чондэ узнает, что для семьи Кёнсу был обузой, пусть и приносящей определенную выгоду. Мать уставала заботиться об особенном ребёнке, но он всё ещё оставался её сыном. Кем бы она была в глазах знакомых, общественности? Отец же не понимал, что ему нужно, предпочитая игнорировать существование неразумного отпрыска всё детство, пока, в какой-то момент, Кёнсу не поражает всех своими энциклопедическими знаниями. Становится легче, когда они получают поддержку от государства. До Кёнсу преодолевает школьную и университетскую программу, словно в этом нет ничего особенного. Благодаря его впечатлительным успехам, университет почти радостно принимает его сестру на обучение, надеясь на ещё одно юное дарование, а родители пользуются всей материальной выгодой от наконец пригодившегося сына.

Но даже денежное содержание от научных публикаций, постоянной работы и консультаций доктора До Кёнсу, не спасает их от угнетения, которое они чувствуют. Годами потраченные нервы, а позже общественное давление от самого факта рождения юного гения с ограничениями, насмешки друзей, не желающих мириться с тем, как легко госпоже и господину До дались их блага. Человеческий фактор, подводит итог Кёнсу вполне равнодушно, но Чондэ всё равно не понимает и осуждает.

Его родители использовали своего сына как могли, получили всё – огромные апартаменты, доставшиеся доктору от университета, будущая успешная карьера любимой дочери, ежемесячные проценты от публикаций научных трудов и полезные знакомства. Что ещё, как не удачная сделка с университетом могла бы завершить эту картину?

Огромная сумма и уверенность в будущем дочери в обмен на сообщение о том, что для всех их сын трагически погиб, работая над важными правительственными программами. Идеальный, удачный расклад для всех.

Чондэ слушает и не может поверить, что такое действительно происходит в жизни, буквально перед его носом. Он даже не представлял, что такое вообще возможно.

— Моя сестра только расстраивалась, что родители не верили в неё. Что ей пришлось послушать их и поступить в университет по моей рекомендации, а не собственными стараниями. Но она достаточно зависима от них и не может противостоять этому. 

— Она знала о твоём отъезде?

— То же, что и все, — подтверждает Кёнсу то, что его сестра ничего не знает о его заключении. Чондэ осторожничает.

— Ты бы хотел к ним вернуться? Если бы мог?

— Я не испытываю сильной привязанности к семье, — говорит Кёнсу, немного подумав, но Чондэ кажется, что тот лукавит. Он уверен, что слышал нежность в его словах о сестре, — Место моего проживания никак не влияет на то, чем я хочу заниматься, так что для меня не будет особой разницы.

— Заниматься... Чем? Наукой? Расчётами? — Кёнсу кивает.

— То есть тебе всё равно, что тебя продают другой стране, ведь для тебя ничего не поменяется, — кивает головой Чондэ, звуча так, словно обсуждает погоду. Конечно, Кёнсу всё равно. 

Только у него здесь мир рушится.

— Ты действительно в это веришь или пытаешься убедить себя и других в этом? — не понимает Чондэ. Кёнсу говорил, что ему сложно различать чужие интонации, но идиотом себя ощущал именно Чондэ, будто это он ничего не понимал.

Однако взгляд Кёнсу, в нём было многое, целая буря, бушующая из подавляемых чувств – так Чондэ казалось. Вот что дало ему уверенность в том, что доктор не верит в то, о чем говорит, или, по крайней мере, не во всё.

— Так лучше.

— Для всех или для тебя?

— Для всех. 

— Десятая статья Конституции Республики Корея говорит, что все граждане имеют человеческую ценность и достоинство. И право на достижение личного счастья. Государство закрепляет за нами фундаментальные, неприкосновенные права и гарантирует их соблюдение, — Чондэ останавливается, закончив декларирование, выученное когда-то наизусть, и кривит губы в усмешке, — Это касается всех и каждого.

— Я не думаю, что стоит говорить об этом теперь, ведь решение уже принято, — спустя некоторое время отвечает доктор тихо.

Чондэ был идиотом. Это ведь Кёнсу был здесь одарённым заключённым, его собирались передать, словно вещь, а он приходил к нему не в силах вынести муки совести и каждый раз напоминал о больном. Чондэ был эгоистом.

— Извини, — извиняется он, чувствуя вину и думая, что лучше уйти, но даже не шевелится. Кёнсу снова удивляет его – он улыбается.

— Ничего. Думаю, тебе можно.

— Потому что я – понедельник? — озвучивает свои мысли Чондэ и Кёнсу кивает, улыбаясь и заставляя лейтенанта засмотреться.

— Тэмин спросил у меня об этом. Младший лейтенант Ли, я имею в виду. Интересовался, как у тебя получается менять моё представление о жизни и как я нашёл с тобой общий язык, — Чондэ останавливается и немного улыбается, — Я не ответил, но думаю, если бы сказал, что я — понедельник, он бы не понял.

Кёнсу не отвечает.

— Возможно, я ощущаю... – начинает он неловко, смотря куда-то вдаль на границу лагеря и Чондэ замирает. Доктор редко откровенничал и говорил о своих чувствах. Чондэ чувствует, как его сердце больно билось о рёбра. – Я чувствую будто добровольно шагаю в чёрную дыру.

Голос под конец звучит слегка вопросительно и очень тихо, Чондэ приходится сделать шаг ближе и встать почти вплотную рядом с Кёнсу, чтобы услышать его сквозь порывы ветра. Кёнсу выглядит очень растеряно и осторожно. Внезапно он поднимает голову и смотрит на едва видимые среди туч звёзды.

— Ты знаешь, что такое «горизонт событий»? – Чондэ молча кивает. Кёнсу задумчиво перебирает пальцы.

— Общая теория относительности состоит в том, что всё относительно. И даже проблема жизни и смерти относительна. Представь, космический корабль направили прямиком в центр черной дыры. С нашей точки зрения космонавт никогда не пересечёт горизонта событий, потому что это невозможно, корабль остановится, как бы ему не приказывали, не угрожали усилить мощность двигателя. Ничего не получится, потому что время, с человеческой точки зрения, там останавливается. Но на самом деле для космонавта время продолжает идти, он свободно падает в чёрную дыру. А поскольку в центре чёрной дыры сингулярность, приливы силы возрастают до бесконечности, то он... Космонавт просто будет разорван этими приливными силами. В центре черной дыры классическое понятие времени исчезает. И пространства тоже, — Кёнсу опускает глаза и пересекается взглядом с Чондэ, который чувствует мурашки на руках, совсем не от ветра, вынужден он признать, — Так и получается. С нашей точки зрения космонавт всё ещё живой, а с его собственной точки зрения он уже мёртв. Вот... Как можно описать моё состояние. Я – этот космонавт.

Чондэ молчит, не отрывая взгляд от Кёнсу, пальцы сильнее вцепляются в винтовку, и он не дышит, боясь, что это разорвёт его на части.

— Тебе просто не повезло, — шепчет он с внезапно вырвавшимся отчаянием. Кёнсу, как ему кажется, грустно усмехается.

— Будем считать, что я проиграл.

— Нельзя выиграть, не купив билет, а ты даже не стараешься, — слабо возражает тихо младший лейтенант. Но доктора это не убеждает.

— В этой ситуации вообще нельзя победить. Вероятность того, что этот гипотетический билет выиграет равна один к сорока одному миллиону, — Кёнсу находит это сравнение собственной жизни забавным и усмехается сам себе, — То есть, если покупать двадцать билетов каждую неделю, ты сможешь выиграть джекпот один раз в сорок тысяч лет, простая теория вероятности. Это то же самое. Здесь не победить, младший лейтенант Ким Чондэ, так зачем стараться?

Доктор перестаёт улыбаться и выглядит уставшим и грустным. Решив, что на сегодня откровений достаточно, он встаёт со складного стула и через несколько секунд скрывается в шатре.

Его время истекает, Чондэ это понимает. Он не знает вернётся ли, позволит ли ему капитан, поэтому ничего не говорит вслед, уходя, только вяло машет Кибому, который обеспокоенно на него поглядывает. Он бежит что есть сил до Тэмина, который, словно улитка бредёт в сторону их здания, ненавязчиво оглядываясь. Чондэ наваливается на него, догоняя, и младший раздражённо закатывает глаза, пихая в сторону и не обращая внимания на его мрачный вид.

Они ужинают, когда Джинки сухо говорит Чондэ взять ночную смену и Чондэ прикладывает все силы, чтобы растянуть губы в небольшой улыбке.

Сегодня он будет охранять сон доктора До.

  
Время неизбежно идёт вперед, не желая останавливать или замедлять свой ход.

Три дня в радиомолчании. Три бесконечных, для всех вокруг, дня и таких быстрых, мгновенных для Чондэ.

Капитан находится в максимальном напряжении, практически не спит и постоянно пропадает в шатре с радиорубкой и руководством союзников, пока остальные слоняются по выделенному зданию без дела или охраняют доктора.

Когда происходит этот переломный момент Чондэ не знает, может быть после их разговора молодой доктор что-то для себя решает. Внезапно Джонхён и Кибом оказываются втянуты в какой-то только им интересный спор, мысль о котором им подкинул Кёнсу. Тэмину, кажется, тоже выпала честь поговорить с доктором во время своего караула – он усиленно размышлял о каких-то будущих вложениях и говорил что-то о падении биржи и анализе рисков – явно не обычные его переживания. Один Минхо обижался, что доктор всё ещё насторожено к нему относился.

До Кёнсу не видит их вместе, лишь каждого по отдельности ни с кем толком не говорит, но этого времени хватает, чтобы все сошлись в едином мнении – Доктор Чудик, как его окрестил Джонхён, им понравился.

Капитан смотрит на всё это слишком напряжённым взглядом, а Чондэ пустым. С каждой минутой пугало осознание того, что незамысловатое действие – передача человека под чужую охрану, – разрушит его, едва свершившись.

Он не должен был, но пришлось признать – он привязался к доктору сильнее, чем мог подумать. Тот был непосредственным и упрямым. Вся его холодность и, на первый взгляд, отстранённость рушились, представляя собой всего лишь оборону. Он умел находить смешное даже в своих цифрах, его глаза загорались каждый раз, когда он придумывал что-то новое и мог прервать обед, чтобы успеть записать мысль в блокноте. На вопросы Чондэ, что он там пишет, тот лишь отвечал, что свои будущие проекты – что это конкретно означало он не объяснил.

Иногда он волновался и начинал выдавать совершенно бессмысленные факты из своей головы, которые приводили его к новому умозаключению, а иногда молчал и практически не шевелился, только зрачки бегали будто по строчкам невидимой книги перед его глазами. Доктор До раздражался, когда Чондэ начинал постукивать носком ботинка по земле, потому что его ритм был нервным, прерывистым и сбивал своей неточностью. Он искренне предупреждал, по просьбе Чондэ, что сейчас пошутит, а затем выдавал совершенно непонятную умную шутку, связанную с какими-то расчетами, понятными только ему.

До Кёнсу был _живым._

Именно поэтому, когда на четвертый день их изоляции все вокруг кричат и ругаются на английском, а откуда-то из песчаной бури выходит группа специального назначения, Чондэ чувствует, что проваливается в настоящую мучительную агонию.

Никто не спешит отобрать доктора и быстрее избавиться от них. Команду располагают в одном из зданий и откармливают, дают время на восстановление, пока капитан новоприбывших скрывается в штабе вслед за Джинки. Чондэ бы должен что-то сделать, но он не может контролировать своё тело, словно робот, выполняя простые движения на автомате.

До ночи большинство из американцев посматривают на границу, хотя команда специального назначения заверила в своей убежденности об отсутствии преследования (хотя Чондэ им особо не поверил).

Джинки возвращается в дом поздно и устало рассказывает, что после неудачной, из-за песчаной бури, высадки, команда попала в засаду боевиков и отбивалась от них почти сутки, прежде чем их средства связи были уничтожены. Им не удалось уничтожить всех и несколько боевиков на джипах скрылись в песчаной буре, а отряд, оставшись без средств связи, с уничтоженными машинами, сначала замаскировались, а затем преодолели несколько десятков километров до лагеря.

Капитан говорит, что они восстановили связь с руководством и на следующий день собираются экстренно отбыть. Чондэ понимает, что это значит.

Он вызывается взять смену и смотрит на Джинки очень внимательно. Тот лишь устало машет рукой, очевидно больше не желая об этом думать и мечтая поскорее со всем покончить. Чондэ укладывается спать с совершенно пустой головой, ни единой мысли не возникает, как бы он не старался думать об этом. Едва прикрыв глаза, он проваливается в темноту, а затем резко их открывает и по ощущениям знает – рассвет.

Он перекусывает в сухомятку и идёт в сторону шатра, наблюдая за розовато-красным рассветом слишком грязного оттенка, предвещающего ещё одну песчаную бурю. Вдоль границы он не видит дополнительных постовых, которые были установлены после прибытия команды, словно американцы самонадеянно уже решили – опасности нет. Чондэ хмурится, потому что ему это не нравится и противное чувство внутри – после пары сухих кусков хлеба его мутит.

Борясь с неприятными ощущениями, он доходит до шатра, приветственно отдаёт честь Джонхёну и заменяет его. Он заходит в шатёр, заставая спящего Кёнсу, свернувшегося клубочком, оставляет на столе завёрнутый в небольшую материю хлеб и бутыль с водой.

Он наблюдает, как небо вдалеке постепенно светлеет, тучи становятся грязно оранжевыми, напоминающими размазанный песок, а за ними, чуть выше, серое мессиво. 

Кёнсу выходит из шатра, смотрит на небо и приходит к такому же варианту.

— Ожидаемо.

— Где-то там наверху солнце, — просто говорит Чондэ, вглядываясь в тучи, и хмурится.

— Бури распространяются на высоте до трехсот метров. Там, выше, воздух остается чистым. Учитывая некоторые факты, думаю, это будет длительная буря с ухудшением видимости до трёх-четырёх километров. Их продолжительность от пары часов до нескольких суток с кратковременными ухудшениями.

— Должен ли я спросить почему ты так думаешь? – предлагает Чондэ, зная, что за этим последует и оказывается прав.

— Устойчивое распределение атмосферного давления в последние четыре дня с большими барическими градиентами, — туманно осведомляет доктор До, но младший лейтенант всё равно не очень это понимает. Кёнсу, однако, решает над ним сжалиться и поясняет, — Я говорю об изменении атмосферного давления в пространстве. Это, а также скорость ветра в последние несколько дней, его направление и общий анализ факторов позволяют предположить, что новая буря будет достаточно продолжительной и сильной.

Чондэ облизывает губы и смотрит на доктора: его лицо оттеняло красным, глаза казались почти чёрными, утягивающими вглубь омутами.

Он хочет сказать, что доктора передадут сегодня, но не может выдавить ни слова. Он должен попрощаться, сказать, что был рад узнать его ненадолго, что внезапно – был бы счастлив узнавать его всю жизнь. Хоть что-нибудь.

Вместо этого Чондэ растягивает губы в фальшивой полуулыбке, наблюдая за ним.

Оранжевое небо в какой-то момент светлеет, но уже через несколько минут поднимаются тяжёлые песчаные тучи огненных оттенков. Чондэ наблюдает за погодой, ощущая, как ветер с каждым разом становится все порывистее и царапает кожу кружащимся в воздухе песком. Он не может избавиться от неприятных ощущений и съёживается – Кёнсу ненадолго оставивший его, возвращается из шатра, останавливается рядом, рука к руке, и видит, что ему отчего-то неуютно. Склоняет голову набок, выглядя обеспокоенным.

— Ты напряжен больше, чем обычно.

— Это так... заметно?

— Для меня, — говорит доктор и Чондэ не спорит.

— Неприятные ощущения, не знаю... Мне не нравится что-то и это меня беспокоит. Как это по-научному назвать... Интуиция?

— Интуиция — это не более чем высказывание гипотезы, подсознательный синтез определенных математических принципов и теорем, — незамедлительно отвечает Кёнсу, но тоже хмурится, переводя взгляд на небо.

— Значит интуиция, — подтверждает слегка позабавленный Чондэ и поворачивается к Кёнсу телом, морщась от порывов ветра, — Тебе лучше зайти. Я не знаю, когда...

Он не договаривает, но доктору и не нужно, он понимает. Он некоторое время смотрит на Чондэ и возможно высматривает что-то, потому что Чондэ видит это в чужом взгляде, словно в замедленной съёмке. До Кёнсу протягивает ладонь к рукам Чондэ на оружии, аккуратно сжимает запястье, словно поддерживает и его руки холодные, но подушечки пальцев тёплые – этот контраст Чондэ не понимает. А затем доктор возвращается в шатёр.

Как и в самом начале, кусочки пазла в его голове, непонятные и разбросанные в виде мелких подсказок, складываются, медленно приобретая очертания. Чондэ знает, время передачи скоро приблизится, но вот смогут ли они вернуться в Корею, если Кёнсу уверяет – буря может идти несколько дней. А Кёнсу можно было верить.

Чондэ перехватывает винтовку удобнее и продолжает размеренные шаги перед входом в шатёр, напряженный словно струна от всего сумбура, происходящего вокруг, и нагнетающей обстановку погоды.

Пик его волнения приходится на очередной порыв ветра, песок, летящий в лицо, заставляет закрыть глаза и слышится какой-то странный жужжащий шум, смутно знакомый, но никак не возможный здесь, посреди пустыни Сирии, напоминающий шум мотора.

А затем за спиной раздаются выстрелы.

**ххх**

_**со временем ран становится лишь больше,** _   
_**и даже светлые воспоминания растворяются** _

Обученное годами войны тело действует автоматически, быстрее, чем осознаёт мозг. Чондэ влетает в шатёр и смотрит через щель наружу, лишь мельком замечая удивлённое лицо доктора.

Очередь глухих выстрелов вдалеке раздаётся снова – ему не показалось. Чондэ резко разворачивается к доктору, хватает его за руку и тащит к складному столу, где лежит его скомканная куртка.

— Надевай, — приказывает он резко севшим голосом, разрывая старую ткань одеяла на части.

Доктору не нужно повторять дважды, он быстро влезает в свою куртку и успевает только лихорадочно собрать со стола листы блокнота, пряча их во внутренний карман.

— Забудь ты о них, — шипит Чондэ, дергая доктора на себя. Он обматывает шею Кёнсу тряпкой, прикрывая лицо наполовину, и затем делает то же самое с собой. Лишь чудом доктору удается схватить принесённый утром термос в руки и сунуть его в свой небольшой рюкзак – Чондэ больно хватает его за запястье и, прикрывая собой, дёргает наружу.

 _Спасти До Кёнсу_ , лихорадочно мигало красным в его голове.

Он снимает предохранитель, прижимает винтовку ближе и щурится, осматриваясь по сторонам и сетуя на неудачное расположение, которое не понравилось ему ещё в самом начале. Закрывая своим телом доктора, он теснит его за шатёр, ближе к разрушенному строению, там, где ещё в первые сутки обнаружил заколоченный досками проход.

Кёнсу морщится от песка, летящего в глаза, и натягивает сползающую материю выше, закрывая практически всё лицо, пока Чондэ, убрав одну руку с автомата, дёргает доски, открывая небольшой узкий проход.

— Живо, — командует он напряжённо и почти затаскивает медлительного доктора внутрь, даже толком не смотря на него. Он крепко вцепляется в ткань куртки, почти за шиворот таща Кёнсу вглубь по узкому проходу между строениями, до небольшого окна в стене одного из домов. Помогает тому перелезть через раму и сам с легкостью запрыгивает внутрь. Они быстро перемещаются по коридору и заворачивают в самую дальнюю угловую комнату, Чондэ пытается прикрыть дверь, но та с треском отваливается с петель и падает на земляной пол. Ругнувшись, он оставляет её и следует в комнату за доктором.

Чондэ будто на стену налетает, замирая на полпути, когда видит Кёнсу, раскачивающегося из стороны в сторону в углу, за дряхлым буфетным шкафом. Пальцы доктора побелели от силы, с которой он вцепился в ткань своего потрёпанного рюкзака, глаза бегали по комнате, а губы шевелились. С трудом заставив себя двигаться, Чондэ подходит ближе и присаживается на корточки рядом, чтобы услышать, как доктор едва слышно бормочет какие-то цифры и только спустя время понимает, что тот подсчитывал количество исписанных собою страниц блокнота.

Чтобы успокоиться, доходит до Чондэ.

Ужас волной накрывает его спустя несколько секунд. Осознание того, что всё это время что-то было неправильным. Интуиция не подвела его, на лагерь действительно напали боевики, вероятно, те же, что преследовали американское подразделение. Те сами вывели их на этот лагерь.

Чондэ чувствует внезапно разгоревшуюся внутри ненависть. Глупая, бездумная самонадеянность чужаков.

Он оглядывает комнату, а затем возвращается взглядом к доктору и, нагнувшись ближе, трясёт того по плечу.

— Кёнсу? Кёнсу, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня. Всё хорошо. Очнись.

Кёнсу отрывается от бормотания и смотрит на чужую руку, обхватившую его запястье, а затем на Чондэ и тот сглатывает, видя полные ужаса глаза.

— Всё будет хорошо, — ещё раз шепчет он и сильнее сжимает его руку в своей. Кёнсу вздрагивает, когда ветер за ветхими стенами завывает и становится почти оглушающим – буря началась, — Я защищу тебя.

— Ты не должен, — голос у Кёнсу бесцветный, еле слышный, Чондэ сперва думает, что ему показалось.

— Ты – мой приоритет, — говорит Чондэ уверенно и понимает, что это – чистейшая правда. Когда это стало настолько точным и правильным, он не понимает.

Доктор До смотрит на него слишком испуганным, доверяющим взглядом, Чондэ знает, что не ошибся в выборе слов. Знает, что всё в нём кричит так же, как и всегда – защищать из последних сил, до последнего вздоха. На этот раз он будет защищать Кёнсу.

Решение отдаётся будто удар гонга по голове. Уши закладывает, а буря за стеной и скрип старых деревяшек действуют словно белый шум. Все слова Чондэ, все его обещания, казавшиеся такими пустыми и оправдывающими его трусость и сделку с совестью, внезапно стали иметь ценность.

 _Я бы сделал всё, чтобы спасти тебя от этого места_ , обещал он Кёнсу несколько дней назад, терзаемый муками совести и чувством стыда.

Осознание, ужас, страх и решительность, Чондэ будто с головой окунают в весь спектр эмоций разом и ему кажется, будто проходят часы с момента осознания, когда на самом деле – считанные секунды. Единственно, что он замечает – Кёнсу впервые смотрит на него так долго, глаза в глаза, и Чондэ первым разрывает этот зрительный контакт, понимая, что надо сосредоточиться, это единственное, что он может сделать прямо сейчас.

Он не один раз участвовал в спасательных операциях, но непредвиденных ситуаций практически никогда не было, они всегда шли с чётко установленным планом, с поддержкой, никак не в одиночку. Экстремальные случаи отрабатывались лишь на полигонах и в учебных центрах.

Всё, о чем мог думать Чондэ – это выстрелы, продолжающиеся до сих пор, он мог слышать крики и непрекращающуюся звенящую очередь, словно две армии воевали друг с другом на настоящей войне, а не отражали внезапное нападение группы боевиков. На секретной правительственной базе посреди пустыни.

Чондэ не знает, что происходит снаружи, но может догадаться, какие команды должны последовать со стороны капитана – кто-то должен прийти к ним на помощь, но только если угрозы раскрытия объекта не будет, а значит они должны просидеть в безопасном месте приличное количество времени. Если нападение совершили с центрального входа, значит никто не сможет легко добраться до этой части лагеря, если только не решит их окружить, что имело большую вероятность.

— Где твои беруши? – внезапно вспоминает Чондэ и смотрит на доктора внимательно, пытаясь понять его состояние. Тот вздрагивает от его голоса и начинает шевелиться, будто приходя в себя. Кёнсу снимает с себя съехавшую материю, которая ранее была его одеялом, пытается раскрыть сумку и достать беруши чуть трясущимися руками, но Чондэ не может долго отвлекаться от охраны, поэтому отворачивается с оружием в сторону двери, всё так же закрывая доктора своим телом с открытой стороны.

Он пытается вслушаться в звуки снаружи, пристально разглядывая проем, который они оставили без двери. Доктор позади будто понимает, что именно ему необходимо и замирает, не шевелясь и практически не дыша.

Долгие минуты, прерываемые стонами ветра и скрипом досок снаружи, Чондэ чувствует, как ноги начинает покалывать и меняет позу, вставая на одно колено.

Что-то внутри подсказывает ему, что добром это не кончится, и Чондэ верит своей интуиции больше, чем чему бы то ни было в этот момент.

Слышится огромный грохот, а за ним еще один, будто что-то взрывается, и кажется, что земля под ними сотрясается. Глаза в ужасе расширяются и Чондэ переводит взгляд назад, на Кёнсу. Тот смотрит в стену, со стороны которой раздались звуки. и Чондэ видит в его руках оранжевые всполохи берушей.

Кёнсу переводит на младшего лейтенанта ничего не выражающий взгляд, крепко сжимая руки в кулаки, и в его взгляде Чондэ лишь видит просьбу спасти его.

Что-то определённо меняется в атмосфере, он чувствует.

Рёв мотора не должен быть слышен им здесь, понимает он, но тот внезапно прорывается сквозь завывания ветра и звучит громче, чем очередь автоматов. Чондэ нет труда сложить всё до конца и понять зачем нужны были отвлекающие взрывы у центрального входа. Боевики собирались окружить лагерь.

Если при осмотре периметра они обнаружат их...

Чондэ ощущает это, перемену внутри себя, непоколебимую уверенность идти до конца и дать Кёнсу жить, защитить любой ценой. Дикий ужас, готовый распространиться по всему его существу, сковывается в зародыше, прагматичный расчёт перебивает эмоции, позволяя сосредоточиться на выстраивании плана действий. Мотор утихает и сквозь тонкие стены постройки, сквозь свист ветра, слышатся шаги. Чондэ позволяет себе в последний раз обернуться к доктору.

— Отвернись от двери и надень беруши. Что бы не произошло, следуй за мной и смотри вперёд, — шепчет он, надеясь, что это просто лишняя мера предосторожности, что ему не придется стрелять, не на глазах у Кёнсу, не при нём.

Кёнсу в последний раз смотрит на него, а затем разворачивается. Чондэ видит, как доктор вжимает голову, будто пытается спрятаться от внешнего мира. Хочет было вновь повернуться к Чондэ, но замирает на полпути и возвращается в изначальное положение. Чондэ тоже отворачивается.

Он не был лучшим в стрельбе, но никогда не отставал, занимая лидирующие позиции, зато определенно был лучшим в тактической подготовке. Это позволило ему выпуститься из академии и начать успешную карьеру для своего возраста, не многих при отсутствии опыта направляли на важные международные миссии.

Всё, на что был способен Чондэ сейчас – это приготовиться. Холодно рассчитать несколько вариантов развития событий, подумать о форс-мажорах и отступных путях, занять удобную позицию, возможно, помолиться о том, чтобы боевики прошли мимо них.

Но Чондэ не верит в Бога, не в этом мире и не в этой жизни. Всё, что он может – это надеяться исключительно на себя и быстрое реагирование собственного капитана. В это он верил.

Окрики на чужом языке режут слух, он не знает, что они говорят, но услышанная решительность в голосе звучит крайне недружелюбно.

— У них тоже бомбы, — внезапно говорит Кёнсу и Чондэ вздрагивает от неожиданности.

— Я же сказал – беруши, — практически шипит он, прикладывая своё наработанное годами терпение, чтобы не повернуться к доктору. Каким тот иногда был несносным!

— Но я могу помочь, — говорит Кёнсу, звуча неожиданно упрямо. Чондэ не отвечает.

Разве не он только что вздрагивал от каждого его слова?

— Они собираются подорвать здания. Я думаю, их не так много, потому что говоривший просил поторопиться, и они разделились.

— Ты знаешь арабский?

— Нет, — отвечает Кёнсу неуверенно, — Я знаю фарси. Это одна языковая группа, но есть исторические изменения и...

— Неважно, — прерывает Чондэ и позволяет себе тихо фыркнуть, — Забыл, что ты у нас доктор—умник. Что ещё ты умеешь, летать?

— Я занимался структурированием и анализом информации геопространственной разведки азиатского полушария, — напоминает Кёнсу, пропуская его колкость мимо ушей, что заставляет Чондэ устыдиться, — Моя коллега занималась Ближним Востоком, так что я в курсе некоторых вещей и ещё знаю особенности языка. Современный фарси почти наполовину заимствован из арабского.

— Что ещё они говорят? – отмахивается от его слов Чондэ почти сразу же, не позволяя себе отвлекаться на извинения за собственную грубость.

— Я их больше не слышу.

Зато Чондэ слышит. Чьи-то шаги снаружи, внезапно прерывающиеся, а затем едва различимые – кто-то вошёл в дом. Минимум двое, приходит он к выводу, затаившись, указательный палец ложиться на спусковой крючок, и ждёт.

Он убивал. Боевиков, впервые в Израиле, это отпечаталось в его сознании на всю жизнь. Он не страдал кошмарами, его не преследовали муки совести, но что-то в нём изменилось, словно перевернулось. Знать, что однажды ты можешь убить кого-то и на самом деле сделать это – разные вещи, и, если он свыкался с первым осознанием на протяжении лет, то ко второму просто быть готовым никогда бы не получилось. За первым разом был и второй, а затем он сам потерял всю команду, испытав противоположные чувства. Казалось, что-то внутри него не просто надломилось, а разлетелось на мелкие осколки, оставив место только одному единственному решению – исполнять свой долг и нести эти чувства в себе.

Как никогда сильнее Чондэ чувствует отвращение к этой жизни в тот самый момент, когда двое боевиков падают в дверном проёме, не успев даже среагировать на угрозу. Чондэ выжидает ещё несколько секунд, но больше никого нет, ни в коридоре, ни рядом, никто не бежит на звуки его выстрелов. Он оставляет своё место, приближаясь к трупам, морщась, затаскивает их в комнату и выглядывает в пустой коридор.

Когда он наконец решается повернуться, лицо Кёнсу не выражает каких-либо эмоций, стеклянный взгляд упирается в угол буфета, за которым они прятались.

— Нужно идти, — бросает Чондэ, смотря на оранжевые беруши в ладонях Кёнсу, которые тот так и не надел. Тот только кивает, не поднимая взгляд, и Чондэ едва слышно вздыхает, возводя глаза к потолку. Он не был готов иметь дело с приступами и особенностями доктора, только не сейчас.

Ему казалось, что прошли часы, так бесконечно тянулось время, хотя на деле всего пара минут и вот они окружены в доме с двумя трупами под ногами. Они следуют по коридору – доктор прямо за ним, – когда всё вокруг трясётся, со стен летят слои пыли и штукатурки и их отбрасывает мощной волной от первого взрыва.

Чондэ ударяется головой о кирпичную кладку, морщится, пытаясь перевернуться на грудь, но всё, что он видит перед собой – кружащая в воздухе мгла.

У них бомбы, сказал Кёнсу. Они собираются подорвать здания и зашли с тыла. Они поджидали, специально собирались окружить их лагерь и подорвать всех? Что с его командой? Что с...

Нет. Кёнсу.

Чондэ трёт глаза, открывая их в серый туман, и пытается прислушаться, но внезапные звуки огня, осыпающегося песка и скрежет мешают.

Он должен спасти Кёнсу. Чондэ может о себе позаботиться. Кёнсу нет.

Он встаёт на ноги, спотыкаясь о собственную винтовку, и, опираясь на стену, бредёт по узкому коридору. Судорожный выдох раздается сквозь серую мглу и Чондэ видит скрючившегося на полу доктора. Его отбросило обратно к дверному косяку комнаты, куда совсем недавно Чондэ утащил два трупа. Параллель доктора с мертвыми боевиками будто бьёт гонгом по голове, и он бросается к доктору, пытаясь осмотреть его на предмет травм. Чондэ осторожно переворачивает его за плечи, пытаясь осмотреть, но видимых травм не замечает, только внезапно Кёнсу в руках застывает и он чувствует его напряженность.

Доктор совершенно неожиданно вырывается из его рук со вскриком, Чондэ дёргается было за ним, чувствуя лёгкое головокружение, но доктор будто заходится в лихорадке, всё тело трясётся, а стеклянный взгляд бегает по узкому помещению.

— Доктор?..

Кёнсу не нападает, наоборот, забивается всё дальше и дальше от него, пока не упирается спиной в стену, прикосновение к которой сразу вызывает каскад спадающей штукатурки прямо на его черные волосы. Доктор что-то невразумительно говорит себе под нос, впивается пальцами в колени и начинает раскачиваться из сторону в сторону, ударяясь головой о стену.

Впервые за последние полчаса Чондэ совершенно теряется и не знает, что должен сделать – он имел дело и с боевиками, и с войной, но никогда – с приступами. Кёнсу выглядел так, словно начинал терять связь с реальностью, с собой настоящим, проваливаясь куда-то во внутренние дебри своего разума. Чондэ имел лишь крохи информации, которые мог сопоставить с нынешним состоянием доктора и его поведением – он не собирался вредить кому-то. Кому-то кроме себя самого.

Руки доктора будто пытаются порвать ткань одежды прямо на себе, нервно взлетают вверх и впиваются в волосы, оттягивая их в разные стороны. Впервые доктор Чудик похож на сумасшедшего в приступе и действительно пугает, чем когда-либо до этого.

Не представляя, как поступить и что делать, Чондэ на коленях ползет к доктору и осторожно пытается схватить его за запястья, но доктор дёргается будто от электрошокера и обхватывает свою голову ещё сильнее, будто желая раздавить её.

Как Чондэ может защищать его от всех вокруг, когда не может даже защитить от самого себя?

— Доктор До, — шепчет он настойчиво, слыша как за спиной что-то падает с потолка и щёлкает пламя, — Кёнсу.

Он сильнее доктора, но применять к нему насилие, когда тот находится в невменяемом состоянии не кажется ему хорошей идей. Со всей силы он дёргает доктора на себя, желая, чтобы тот прекратил биться головой об стену, и доктор падает прямо на его грудь, ослабляя хватку на волосах, что позволяет Чондэ молниеносно обхватить его руки и прижать их к телу. Кёнсу пытается вырваться, что-то неразумно мыча, продолжает раскачивать головой, но теперь ударяясь о грудь Чондэ, и тот со всей силы прижимает брыкающегося доктора к себе. 

— Кёнсу-Кёнсу, — шепчет он, чувствуя слабые попытки доктора дёргать руками, будто у него совсем не было сил, — Я просил надеть беруши, просил же?

Ответа, разумеется, ему не получить, но Чондэ предполагает, что был прав. Некомфортные условия, громкие звуки взрывов, вызвали у него приступ и тот из заумного доктора с особенностями превратился в обычного испуганного и раненого мужчину. Может быть не физически, но ментально.

Ещё один взрыв вдалеке звучит глухо, но волна всё равно проносится сквозь них, с потолка падают непонятные ошмётки строительных материалов и где-то за их спинами все ещё потрескивает огонь. А затем ещё один.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Чондэ ласково, надеясь, что доктор услышит его. Они не могли больше здесь оставаться, им нужно выбираться, — Кёнсу, послушай меня.

Кёнсу дёргается.

— Это я, помнишь? Ты сказал, что я особенный, пожалуйста, приди в себя. Помнишь меня? – Чондэ крепче сжимает чужие руки, — _Понедельник._ Новое начало.

Доктор не замирает, но слегка замедляется, будто спотыкаясь об эти слова. По инерции продолжает раскачиваться, но уже не так агрессивно, а скорее машинально. Он в очередной раз ударяется лбом о плечо Чондэ и замирает, будто перестает функционировать, Чондэ даже не уверен, что тот дышит. Когда он отстраняется, чтобы проверить, взгляд у доктора расфокусированный и потерянный, Чондэ наклоняется ближе и между их лицами всего несколько сантиметров, он чувствует чужое дыхание и позволяет своим рукам на его запястьях разжаться. 

— Посиди здесь, хорошо? – шепчет он и не дожидается реакции, догадываясь о её отсутствии, встает и, скрючившись, бежит до своей винтовки, застрявшей в песке. Подхватив оружие, он идёт было по коридору в сторону окна, через которое они забирались, но путь ему преграждает горящие стены. Чондэ вынужденно отступает. 

Он не отражает, как добирается до доктора, который продолжает, не шевелясь, сидеть на песке, опустив руки по швам, полностью игнорируя огонь почти рядом с собой. Чондэ осторожно обходит горящую мебель, балки и деревяшки, кидает взгляд на выглядывающую из комнаты ногу трупа. 

План, только формирующийся и ещё не до конца осознанный, мигает в его сознании будто красная кнопка.

Чондэ отходит от Кёнсу вновь и начинает снимать с боевиков верхнюю одежду, пытаясь торопиться. С ёкающим сердцем он снимает с себя каску и бронежилет, заменяя на чужую одежду, натягивает их на один из трупов, меняется обувью, а затем, сомневаясь лишь долю секунды, берёт несколько из горящих в коридоре деревяшек, отошедших от двери, и кидает их прямо на трупы. Он видит, как начинает гореть одежда и отворачивается, бросаясь к доктору.

— Быстрее-быстрее, шевелись, — Чондэ обматывает голову доктора новой тканью, сооружая тюрбан, скрывает лицо, а затем хватает его за предплечья, помогая встать на ноги. Слышится ещё один взрыв, и он машинально пытается прикрыть голову Кёнсу, но тот только сильнее жмётся в его сторону, жмурясь. Чондэ оглядывается назад лишь на секунду, видит, как выглядывающий из комнаты горящий труп шевелится от изменения температур, и отворачивается обратно к доктору, крепко сжимая его плечи.

Искать вход, через который боевики пробрались внутрь и выходить на открытое пространство, было рискованно, поэтому Чондэ ведёт доктора сквозь огонь в другую сторону, выпрыгивает из окна и слегка пошатывается, чувствуя противный гудящий писк в голове. Кажется, его сильно приложило. Он тянет руку вверх к окну и смотрит на доктора До уверенным взглядом, пока тот не решается, делая минимальные усилия над собой, чтобы шевелиться. Кёнсу спотыкается, падая на Чондэ, и тот слегка пошатывается, но крепко прижимает к себе небольшое тело, позволяя ему прийти в себя. Они наконец идут и Чондэ вновь спереди, целясь, однако на этот раз всё по-другому, он будто чувствует себя голым, без своей брони, одетый в тряпки противника.

Шатра больше нет и построенного забора в отдалении тоже, их разнесли в щепки и где-то в отдалении Чондэ видел горящий брезент сквозь песчаный столб пыли. Чондэ почти неверяще смотрит на брошенные военные внедорожники американской марки. Была ли это удача, чья-то неосторожность или непродуманность, но они стояли там, три старых побитых машины не лучшего вида.

Это был их шанс.

Он безмолвно проверяет территорию через прицел, а затем поворачивается к Кёнсу, который смотрит на него, но уже по-другому, более осознанно. Будто наконец пришёл в себя.

— Сейчас мы заберёмся в машину и уедем отсюда, — говорит Чондэ хрипло и сам не верит в свои слова. Что он собирался делать, почему не мог дождаться помощи или самому прийти к своему подразделению на помощь? Имея слабое представление о своем местоположении – только идеальные расчеты Кёнсу и когда-то увиденная карта в кабинете старшего по званию спасали его в этом плане. Без чёткого плана и экипировки, без запасов, вдвоём с гражданским доктором, который страдает приступами. Чондэ ощущал себя смертником, — Ты должен идти за мной.

До Кёнсу кивает и смотрит на Чондэ уверенно и спокойно, безоговорочно доверяя ему свою жизнь. Чондэ не мог оплошать, не когда ему так доверяют.

Перебежками добежать до ближайшего внедорожника получается не быстро, постоянно сбивали порывы ветра с песком, и доктор спотыкался, Чондэ приходилось ждать, пока тот поднимется, прикрывая их обоих и не смея отвлекаться на помощь. Он помогает доктору забраться внутрь и залезает на водительское сидение, недолго возится с проводами, будучи немного более благодарным за то, что американские автомобили поступали и в корейскую армию, отчего они знали, как завести их и без ключей. 

Ему кажется, что всё это происходит не с ним. Словно со стороны он наблюдает, как двигатель внедорожника взревает, начиная работать, Чондэ сдаёт назад и резко ведёт руль в сторону, разворачиваясь.

Возможно, именно в этот момент в нём уже не было веры в лучший исход, надежды, что они выберутся из этой ситуации, что капитан не допустит плохого исхода. Чондэ продолжал утешать себя этими мыслями, лихорадочно кружащимися в голове, опасаясь осознавать последствия своих действий, пока внедорожник, взревев, вторя шуму бури, набирает скорость навстречу пустыне.

Об изъянах в своей логике Чондэ предпочитает не думать. Даже если их и спасли – у них нет будущего, а за подобную оплошность – не сносить им головы, вернувшись домой. Но только если вернувшись...

Кёнсу некуда было возвращаться. Осознание этого кажется чем-то диким, не просто изъяном, а настоящей трещиной в тех остатках плана, что у него оставались. Доктора так и должны были объявить погибшим – должен ли был Чондэ оставить его, фактически, осуществляя судьбу, или спасти... От чего? Внезапной атаки боевиков или собственного государства, относящегося к нему словно товар?

Ориентирование дается ему с трудом, из-за бури небо темнело слишком быстро, приходится опираться на собственную память и наблюдательность за последнюю неделю. Если верить карте, которую перед ними раскрывали в кабинете генерал-лейтенанта, то на юге в сотне километрах пустыни находились территории, занимаемые сирийскими беженцами. Прибиться к кому-то местному было бы неплохим вариантом в самом крайнем случае.

И кажется он наступал прямо сейчас.

Чондэ крепко цепляется пальцами за стёртый руль, не смея смотреть на доктора, но периферийным зрением он замечал, что тот сидит в одной и той же позе, уставившись вперёд – за лобовым стеклом только бесконечная пустынная равнина, которую они едва ли могли разглядеть в песчаном шторме.

Между ними нет неловкой тишины – буря говорит за них, заполняя пустоту вокруг, своей монотонностью заставляя забываться в гуле голосов в голове.

Чондэ продолжает давить на педаль газа, словно за ними гонятся, он вглядывается в едва видимый горизонт и с силой сжимает челюсти. Всего несколько минут, – а может быть часов, как долго они едут? – назад они были в доме, а теперь где-то в пустыне, отдаляясь от любой возможной помощи ровно так же, как и от своей вероятной гибели.

Он бросил свою команду, ударяет Чондэ одно из осознаний, острое как стрела, охватывающее всё сознание. Бросил Кибома, Минхо и Джонхёна, оставил Тэмина. Нарушил приказ Джинки. Он верил, что у них было преимущество над боевиками, что их не испугаешь бомбами, они и не такое пережили. Он надеялся, что они все вернутся домой и боялся думать о другом исходе.

Чондэ тоже должен.

— Мы найдём лагерь беженцев, — неубедительно начинает он и голос сипит после многочасового молчания. Доктор никак не реагирует. — Он должен быть в паре десятков километров. Сбежим с ними через Турцию или Египет, я слышал... Слышал об этом, когда был в Израиле. На торговом судне можно будет выйти в открытое море и доплыть до Кореи, если... Если ты хочешь.

Если он и надеялся получить от доктора хоть какую-то реакцию, то абсолютно точно просчитался, тот продолжал молчать, смотря перед собой.

Пути назад нет, понимает Чондэ, когда небо чернеет, а они все ещё бороздят песок лишь с одной включённой фарой.

Только тогда возможно, увидев бескрайний горизонт в ночи, он начинает в полной мере осознавать, что натворил.

Оставил пост. Подверг объект – _Кёнсу_ , – опасности. Нарушил приказы и все правила безопасности. Теперь они вдвоём, исчезнувшие в пустыне без какого-либо продовольствия, плана, с минимальными представлениями о местности вокруг. Чондэ умел выживать, но он не имел ни малейшего понятия, справится ли доктор. Что-то внутри назойливо жужжало, напоминая о том, что До Кёнсу не простой доктор, что он успел доказать свою особенность не один раз и недооценивать его не стоит, но Чондэ было не до этого.

Они подскакивают на ухабе и от неожиданности он резко давит на тормоз. Инстинктивно тянет руку, удерживая Кёнсу на месте, и замирает в таком положении, бездумно пялясь на свои растопыренные пальцы на чужой груди.

— Турция, — Чондэ вздрагивает от едва слышного голоса доктора, словно тот наконец сделал над собой усилие.

— Что? — не понимает он. Доктор поднимает на него свои бездонные глаза.

— Торговые суда ходят через Турцию, — повторяет он медленно и затем опускает взгляд на руку Чондэ. Медленно и неохотно, но тот всё-таки убирает её.

— Значит Турция, — говорит он, облокачиваясь на водительское кресло и смотрит на чёрное небо, скрывающее за тучными облаками Луну.

**ххх**

**_ради тебя я сделаю что угодно, найду на это силы, и ты знаешь об этом_ **   
**_но я не смогу ничего сделать с твоим сердцем_ **

Чондэ прикрывает глаза, потому что его снова мутит. Корабль раскачивается из стороны в сторону и в очередной раз слишком сильно склоняется на левый бок. Чондэ думает, что его снова вырвет.

Вот почему он пошел служить в сухопутные войска.

Ничего, успокаивает он сам себя. Ещё каких-то несколько часов, и они будут в Инчхоне.

Он в очередной раз оглядывается, прежде чем незаметно исчезнуть в трюме, спускается по пустым лестницам, тенью направляясь к машинному отделению. Кёнсу сидит в темноте, уткнувшись лицом в свои бумажки, которые за всё это время умудрился сохранить.

— Держи, — Чондэ бесшумно присаживается рядом и протягивает доктору сворованную еду.

  
Они бороздят пустыню ночь, потому что сна у Чондэ ни в одном глазу, а еще страшна неизвестность – сколько топлива в баке оставалось, сколько они уже проехали и ещё оставалось, найдут ли они вообще кого-то или останутся здесь похороненными под песком. Вероятно, умереть от бомбы в развалинах неизвестного лагеря было бы лучшей идеей, но назад им уже было не повернуть.

Чондэ лишь примерно знал, где находится поселение беженцев, не так уж и далеко, учитывая, что база, на которой они находились, вела за ними тайное наблюдение – это лишь догадки и никто им, конечно, этого не подтверждал, но военный опыт давал основания предполагать.

Когда Чондэ видит сквозь бурю мигающие огоньки, то останавливает машину и пережидает до утра, не сомкнув глаз, пока Кёнсу рядом, свернувшись на кресле калачиком, тихо спит, спрятавшись в куртку. Едва небо светает, Чондэ готовится. Вылезает наконец из старого внедорожника, обходит его и осматривает на предмет полезных вещей сначала снаружи, а затем внутри. Под потрепанным задним сидением он обнаруживает тряпичный мешок с купюрами и монетами, и пару ножей в обивке. Осторожно прячет их, один нож осторожно в ботинок, второй в карман и перепроверяет запас патронов в винтовке.

Когда Кёнсу открывает глаза на рассвете – ровно, как и всегда, у Чондэ нет часов, но он уверен в этом, ведь сам доктор был ходячим будильником и спал _шесть часов сорок семь минут_ , – они выдвигаются в путь.

Буря, бушевавшая целые сутки, оставила за собой лишь порывы сильного ветра и грязно-оранжевое небо, Чондэ продолжает идти впереди, а доктор медленно плетётся за ним следом. У него не было точного плана как контактировать с беженцами, не говорящими на его языке, ровно как и что делать, если их воспримут как врагов, но Чондэ кажется слишком много думал об этом – всё проходит относительно отстранённо.

Их встречают разрушенные дома и бараки, разбросанные по небольшой площади шатры, рядом с которыми сидят дети и старики, и куча сломанной мебели прямо на улице. Все косятся, но не подходят близко, Чондэ лишь сильнее сжимает рукоять разобранной винтовки, спрятанной под курткой – идти по незнакомым улицам среди людей, бежавших от войны, с оружием в руках было крайне глупо.

Они так и проходят почти всё поселение, пока их не останавливают несколько человек, Чондэ вновь слышит незнакомую речь, но внезапно доктор, следовавший до этого за ним тенью, выходит вперед и медленно, практически едва слышно пытается сказать что-то на ломаном фарси, который те могли понять. Чондэ видит по чужим лицам, что его отчасти понимают и переглядываются между собой, затем что-то спрашивают, рукой указывают куда-то за спину и – на удивление – отпускают.

— Они тебя поняли? — удивляется Чондэ и смотрит на доктора с восхищением, — Почему нас отпустили?

— Через два дня группа беженцев пересечет границу Турции. Они сказали не путать ноги, — только и отвечает Кёнсу, смотря на спины уходящих мужчин. Чондэ хмурится:

— Что?

— Не мешаться под ногами, — поправляет себя Кёнсу и оглядывается на Чондэ. Тот только вздыхает и кивает, подзывая того ближе к себе:

— Хорошо. Давай найдем, где остановиться.

Чондэ с тяжелым сердцем приходится торговаться. Он вновь находит тех мужчин, с которыми объяснялся доктор, и через последнего выменивает деньги за собственную винтовку, когда Кёнсу говорит, что оружие и патроны ценны для них. Один из мужчин, очевидно, был кем-то вроде главного в этом небольшом лагере, поэтому принимает оружие, взамен отдавая определенную сумму, Чондэ, слишком уставший, не особо понимает является ли это справедливой платой за оружие. Их отводят к одному из заброшенных зданий и говорят оставаться в нём, но лишь до ухода группы беженцев – они не хотели чужаков в своём лагере. Чондэ вновь не спит всю ночь, слишком напряженно ожидая подвоха – ослабишь зоркость, придут и вырежут их тут, ведь теперь они были беззащитны. 

Однако наутро его организм сдает – больше двух суток без сна и практически без пищи. Чондэ только вздрагивает, когда Кёнсу без слов подползает к нему и усаживается на песок рядом, неожиданно берёт его руку в свои ладони и хлопает по своему плечу, будто предлагая прилечь. Чондэ качает головой, но Кёнсу не упирается, только растягивает губы в едва видимой улыбке и смотрит перед собой, продолжая массировать чужую ладонь. Успокаивающие круговые движения так расслабляют, что Чондэ всё-таки вырубает почти на сутки, и встает он только когда Кёнсу дёргает его и показывает на выход – пора.

Они присоединяются к группе беженцев – молодые парни и девушки, совсем не похожи на тех, кто способен защищаться от внезапных атак. Те разговаривают в пути, но Чондэ не понимает ни слова, только один раз замечает косые взгляды, будто все говорят о них. На его вопросительный взгляд Кёнсу только пожимает плечами.

Они пересекают границу и расходятся, с ними остаются только две девушки, направляющиеся в Стамбул.

— Иск... Кендерун? — медленно выговаривает Чондэ название ближайшего морского порта и одна из беженок кивает головой, показывая, что тот произнес верно. – Она сказала, что это ближайший порт, — говорит Чондэ позже Кёнсу, привычно посвящая его в какую сторону они направляются.

Кёнсу хмурится.

— Что? – в очередной раз спрашивает Чондэ и притихает, оглядываясь и поправляя купленную на выменянные оружием деньги куфию.

За прошедшие два дня Кёнсу едва ли сказал ему и пару слов. Чондэ гадал было ли это связано с их шатким положением, так ли сильно Кёнсу не верил, что Чондэ сможет выполнить своё обещание – вернуть его домой. Это внезапно злило и вселяло отчаянность – Чондэ единственный делал всё, чтобы получить его доверие, и даже действовал, нарушая устав, но он сделал это всё, защищая их жизни. Кёнсу не имел права ненавидеть его.

Имел, подсказывало его сознание, ведь именно Чондэ – тот, кто изначально был приставлен к доктору верным стражем, больше надзирателем, тот самый винтик в политической машине их государства. Вероятно, Кёнсу было бы легче умереть, чем возвращаться в страну, которая уже его предала, к семье, которая его не ждала.

— Искендерун, — внезапно говорит Кёнсу и Чондэ чувствует мурашки на коже, несмотря на адскую жару – голос доктора спокойный и тихий. Он скучал без этого голоса, который был ему почти жизненно необходим, чтобы убедить себя в том, что ему ещё есть за что бороться, — Мужчина говорил об этом ещё в первый день.

— Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? – чувствуя себя идиотом, спрашивает Чондэ, но это уходит в пустоту, потому что Кёнсу вновь замолкает.

Ровно сутки они добираются до города и только по кивку доктора Чондэ вообще понимает, что они наконец дошли. Интуитивно выходят к морю и Чондэ практически с упоением рассматривает голубой горизонт и чистое небо, чувствуя появившуюся ненависть к пескам и пустыням. Кёнсу рядом впервые едва заметно, но более открыто улыбается, наблюдая за водной гладью. Сил у них больше нет и Чондэ, искренне не веря в Бога, вспоминает все молитвы, услышанные в детстве от матери, чтобы в порту оказался корабль в Корею.

Отправление до родины, узнают они, будет через два дня, целый корабль с местными продуктами питания, начиная специями и заканчивая разными видами орехов. Это кажется благословением и удачей, они пробираются в порт и ищут нужный корабль, тот в самом конце причала на погрузке и Чондэ резко тормозит, слыша родную корейскую речь.

Он готов угрожать, просить, умолять, чтобы их взяли на корабль. Он оставляет Кёнсу ненадолго в безопасном месте, а сам ошивается у кораблей, пока не ловит компанию рабочих с корабля. Чондэ долго сидит, притаившись, слушает их разговоры, приправленные грубыми шутками об ужасной стране и мечтами поскорее вернуться в Корею – предстоял месяц плавания по морю. Чондэ в ужасе осознает то, о чём даже не задумывался – путь по морю на другой конец земного шара не близок. Сколько они летели тогда, неделями ранее, ещё в составе группы, часов девять? Вплавь это как раз занимал практически месяц жизни.

Не то, чтобы у них был выбор, но Чондэ не устраивал подобный расклад, вряд ли кто-то согласился бы на их провоз практически на месяц.

Чондэ возвращается за Кёнсу, они вдвоём следуют за корейцами в местный бар рядом с портом. Это сложно назвать приличным местом, скорее забегаловка, наполненная кучей иностранцев-матросов. Он оставляет недовольного Кёнсу за одним из столов в углу, а сам подсаживается к подобию барной стойки, где заседают корейцы и совершенно непринуждённо вливается в чужой разговор якобы (и на самом деле) с облегчением слушая корейскую речь.

Матросы, приветствуя земляка, щедро угощают его, а Чондэ пытается ненавязчиво выведать детали отправления и подтверждает свои худшие догадки о месячном морском «круизе».

— Я и мой коллега потеряли документы, не можем вернуться в Корею, — говорит Чондэ с прискорбием и двое из трёх сочувственно и достаточно пьяно вздыхают, предлагая Чондэ ещё выпить. Тот любезно соглашается и отпивает немного для вида.

— Зачем же вы сюда приехали? — не понимает один из мужчин напротив и вопросительно склоняет голову, поглаживая свой живот. Чондэ разводит руками, вдохновенно придумывая историю про гуманитарную миссию, нападение и потерю связи, а затем долгие скитания по странам Ближнего Востока. Почти правда.

— Так вас ведь ждут в Корее, — хлопает по столу старший, осматривая их с Кёнсу по очереди. Скрипя зубами, Чондэ пришлось вместе с матросами переместиться за стол к доктору, лишь бы не потерять тех из виду.

— Дело в том, что господин Сон болен, — взволнованно говорит Чондэ и замечает на себе пристальный взгляд Кёнсу. Он мысленно извиняется, — Он жил здесь какое-то время, понимаете? Нас должны были вывезти первым же рейсом в Корею, но внезапно на наше поселение напали, все наши документы оказались уничтожены, а связь оборвалась. Боюсь, как бы нас не посчитали умершими. Его семья не переживёт такого горя.

Чондэ снова мысленно извиняется, когда замечает нервно сжавшиеся в кулаки руки Кёнсу.

— Так может вам это, в посольство? — спрашивает третий и самый младший, задумчиво хмурясь в пустоту и икая.

— Нам откажут, посчитав нас беженцами. Скорее нас бросят в тюрьму, чем вернут в Корею, если не посчитают беженцами с Севера, — убежденно говорит Чондэ и пристально смотрит в глаза матроса. Тот почти механически согласно кивает, выглядя убежденным.

— А ведь и правда. Вот не повезло.

— Вы бы могли уехать с нами, лишние руки не помешают, но мы идём целый месяц, — говорит старший задумчиво и цыкает, отпивая из кружки очередную порцию пива. Ужасного на вкус, по мнению Чондэ. 

Недолго думая, он готов согласиться и на месяц в море, когда средний внезапно вздрагивает и машет рукой:

— Хён, а разве босс не отправляет определенные... вещи в Хатае?

— Хатай? – оживляется Чондэ.

— Там аэропорт, — поясняет старший задумчиво, — Босс отправляет некоторые... Определенные вещи грузовым самолетом, но в Китай, а не Корею.

— Обычно за день до отплытия, босс едет туда, чтобы передать некоторый груз. Если у вас есть чем платить, то думаю с ним можно договориться, — поддакивает один из мужчин и Чондэ на секунду задерживается взглядом на Кёнсу, когда тот смотрит на него в ответ.

Это был их шанс.

Если не срабатывают деньги, коих у них было совсем мало и местного достатка, то угрозы Чондэ остаться калекой влияют куда больше. Не в его правилах угрожать людям, когда они ни в чем не виноваты, но ситуация требовала отчаянных мер, а Чондэ начинал чувствовать определенную безысходность.

 _Всегда можешь на меня положиться_ , улыбался ему Тэмин в один из их последних разговоров. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, несколько дней, ровно неделя?

Где они были сейчас, погребены под сирийскими песками или дома, в Сеуле, делали вид, будто этой недели никогда не было в их жизни, будто младший лейтенант Ким Чондэ погиб где-то при взрыве во время охраны каких-то складов? Кажется, это придумали для них в качестве легенды?

Что если кто-то не выжил? Чондэ боялся даже думать о таком исходе, но всё чаще мысли возвращались к команде, когда казалось, что сил у него больше не было: одни в незнакомой стране, без денег и еды. Поступиться с принципами и начать воровать Чондэ не мог, но вероятно, вскоре пришлось бы, ведь от этого зависело не только его выживание, но и жизнь До Кёнсу.

За короткий промежуток времени один человек разрушил всё представление Чондэ о мире, в котором он жил, оставил его без ответов, без единой толики уверенности, заставил действовать вопреки принципам и, по правде говоря, он не знал что он выбрал бы, будь у него этот самый выбор – продолжать жить во лжи или вновь пережить потрясение, осознав правду. Можно было бы обвинить доктора, только вот в чём – в реалистичном взгляде на мир? В собственном смирении? Чем больше времени проходило, тем больше мысль о том, что Чондэ должен спасти Кёнсу не только ради него, но и себя самого, настойчиво укреплялась в его сознании. Теперь им не угрожали бомбы, боевики, продажа другой стране, но перед ними открывался бесконечный океан неизвестности, вдвоём против всего мира.

Чондэ угрожающе улыбается каждый раз, когда «босс» оглядывается на него, но продолжает путь. Кёнсу неодобрительно наблюдает за этим, но ничего не говорит – как обычно – и Чондэ впервые рад, что он внезапно стал таким тихим, так он хотя бы не будет высказывать своё осуждение вслух заумными ответами, на которые у Чондэ не было сил.

«Босс» не выглядит особо счастливым, но выбора у него немного, он прижимает к себе руку, которую минутой ранее Чондэ грозился сломать, и боязно смотрит на ящики с контрабандой.

— Мне плевать, что там у тебя, — тихо говорит Чондэ, присаживаясь перед, как он успел узнать, боцманом и демонстративно достаёт из кармана один из ножей, играясь с ним, — Всё, что мне нужно – долететь до Китая. Можешь не переживать о своих драгоценных коробках.

Босс судорожно выдыхает, отстраняясь.

— Но знаешь, что мне интересно? — продолжает Чондэ и щурится, — В плане полёта значатся вовсе не эти ящики. Так и... Как вам это удалось?

— Это не то...

— Поддельные документы, — прерывает Чондэ, — Чья работа?

— _К-Ким_ из Сеула. Я-я расскажу, только прошу... — взгляд боцмана бегает от ножа к Чондэ и он нервно сглатывает, — Я расскажу. Я всё расскажу.

Чондэ выходит из гаража, предварительно спрятав нож, и плотно прикрывает дверь, на что Кёнсу неодобрительно хмурится. Чондэ только пожимает плечами и кивает в сторону ангаров, предлагая поторопиться.

Они летят двадцать часов в грузовом отсеке небольшого старого самолёта, ничего общего по равнению с быстрым полётом на военном лайнере всего несколько дней назад. Чондэ засыпает среди огромных ящиков под ужасающий шум двигателя и просыпается от него же. Он приоткрывает глаза и замирает, встречаясь взглядом с Кёнсу – тот сидит напротив и внимательно его рассматривает. Чондэ присаживается, зевая, и смотрит на доктора сонно:

— Не переживай, всё будет хорошо. Я не позволю ничему с тобой случится, — Кёнсу, склонив голову, улыбается, — Ну, помимо того, что уже было. Зато мы живы.

Чондэ не ждёт ответа, оглядывается и отползает чуть назад, прислоняясь спиной к стенке огромного закрытого ящика.

— У меня есть деньги в ячейке банка, думаю, даже если меня уже похоронили, то до них ещё не добрались, я не говорил родителям о ней. Так что на первое время будет на что жить. А потом... – Чондэ замолкает, задумчиво смотря на бледно—бордовую надпись «пропеллер».

А что потом? Вся его жизнь была завязана на военной карьере, он и не умеет ничего, кроме этого. Кто он теперь? Призрачная тень в собственной стране. Пустое место. Он не знал кого должен винить в этом, какой момент можно было назвать переломным. Когда его выбрали на эту миссию? В этом был виноват Джинки. Когда он решил притвориться, что так и должно быть, что он сможет забыть о докторе, едва ли вернувшись на родину? Вина лежала целиком на нём. В тот момент, когда, нарушая все положения, решился спасать жизнь Кёнсу радикальными методами? Был ли он виноват в этом? А Кёнсу?

Чондэ вздрагивает, когда чувствует тёплую ладонь на своём запястье – Кёнсу подполз ближе и осторожно взял его за руку, совсем как несколько дней назад, смотря куда-то перед собой на маркированные ящики с явной контрабандой внутри.

— Мы доберемся до Циндао к утру, а там отправимся в порт. Матросы сказали, что он один из самых больших, так что там наверняка будут корейские корабли. Ещё день по морю, и мы будем... В стране. Их босс рассказал, где можно получить поддельные документы, так что мы сможем тихо жить... Там.

Чондэ не мог сказать, что они будут дома.

— Прости, — говорит он внезапно и Кёнсу впервые оглядывается на него, выглядя непонимающим. Приоткрывает рот, словно хочет спросить за что тот извиняется, но ничего не произносит. Чондэ выдыхает, — Надеюсь, ты не ненавидишь меня, потому что я правда не выношу мысль об этом, хотя, вероятно, и заслуживаю. Всё это происходит по моей вине.

— Твоей вины не может быть в цепи случайных событий, происходящих по независящим обстоятельствам, когда всё, что у тебя есть – лишь твоё настоящее, — Чондэ вздрагивает от голоса, который не слышал уже несколько дней, — Ненависть – нерациональное чувство. Как и любовь, — говорит Кёнсу и Чондэ поднимает на него удивлённый взгляд. — Я не могу ненавидеть тебя.

— Я... Думаю, я рад.

— Как-то ты спросил меня люблю ли я свою мать, — неожиданно говорит доктор, меняя тему, и Чондэ кивает, не понимая к чему тот ведёт:

— Ты сказал, что не понимаешь, почему всем важно любить кого-то.

Кёнсу смотрит слишком внимательно, словно рассматривает его душу со всех сторон.

— Думаю, я мог бы любить тебя, даже если это нерационально.

Чондэ замирает.

— Почему?

— Я уже говорил.

— Потому что я – понедельник, — шепчет Чондэ и вряд ли доктор слышал его, возможно прочитал по губам, но он утвердительно кивает. Чондэ лишь прикрывает глаза и, поддавшись порыву, кладёт голову на его плечо. – Я рад, что ты не ненавидишь меня.

— Мы начнём сначала, — едва слышит он голос доктора и хмурится, потому что кажется, будто у него галлюцинации.

Чондэ чуть поднимает голову и смотрит на умиротворённое лицо доктора, совершенно равнодушное к шуму вокруг, совсем не как _раньше_ , и думает, что ему и правда почудились эти слова, а возможно и весь разговор, но он вселял в него надежду, что До Кёнсу не ненавидит его, что возможно они справятся, если останутся вместе, нужно лишь немного потерпеть.

Это была последняя надежда, за которую Чондэ был готов хвататься до конца, словно утопающий в море бесконечного песка.

**xxx**

* * *

' Если вдруг интересно о том, как выглядит песчаная буря вблизи, то вот пример из Австралии: https://bit.ly/2nES78G  
' Горизонт событий – геометрическая поверхность вокруг области пространства чёрных дыр, воображаемая граница в модели «пространство-время». Название выбрано из-за того, что у человечества нет возможности узнать, что происходит за этой границей, ведь никакие сигналы за пределы чёрной дыры выйти не могут.  
' Ку́фия — мужской головной платок, популярный в арабских странах.   
' Порт Искендерун - крупный торговый порт Турции на побережье Средиземного моря.  
' Хатай – область на юге Турции.  
' Циндао - портовый город в провинции Шаньдун на востоке Китая  
' История передвижений беженцев между странами взята из реальных историй сирийских беженцев  
' Отсылка к цепи Маркова – последовательность случайных событий, в которой каждое последующее событие зависит от предыдущего.


	4. Chapter 4

**ххх**

_**мое сердце всегда будет тянуться к тебе, словно силой притяжения.** _

Чондэ наблюдает за службой издалека, с возвышения, чтобы точно никто не смог его заметить. Он видел отца, со стоически каменным лицом принимающего честь от военных, видел сжатые кулаки матери, которая изо всех сил не желала показывать эмоции на людях. В голове всплывает их последний диалог и ещё одно обещание, которое Чондэ сдержать не в силах. Он не вернётся домой.

С облегчением он видел Тэмина, _живого_ , в строгом костюме, поникшего, с опущенной головой во главе похоронной процессии. Рядом с ним тенью следовали Кибом и Минхо с тростью, чуть в стороне позади он едва узнал Джинки.

  
Весь путь с другого конца земного шара до Кореи занял у них ровно восемь дней, но для Чондэ они прошли словно несколько лет. Прибыв в закрытый аэропорт Циндао, они с доктором скрылись, приобрели в городе на рынке новую одежду и еду на деньги, которые Чондэ выпытал у боцмана в Турции, о чём, разумеется, успешно умолчал для Кёнсу. Добравшись до морского порта, Чондэ вновь оставил Кёнсу в наименее приметном месте и отправился на разведку, даже если по виду доктора было видно, что ему не нравится своё беспомощное и бесполезное положение и он хотел сделать хоть что-то.

Чондэ находит три корейских судна и выбирает самое большое, круизное – на нём, по его мнению, было легче прятаться, – которое отходило на закате и должно было сделать остановку в Инчхонском порту на следующий день. Он возвращается за доктором, и они осторожно пробираются внутрь, пока идёт техническое обслуживание корабля. Чондэ знал порядок, ведь не раз отправлял родителей в подобный отпуск, поэтому был рад, что удалось проскочить мимо иммиграционного контроля и службы безопасности. Они скрываются в одной из дальних кают среднего класса, там впервые за несколько дней оба принимают душ, а когда на борт начинают пускать туристов, перебираются в машинное отделение, где проводят ночь. Чондэ выбирается только единожды, добыть (правильнее сказать, украсть) еду, а затем тут же возвращается, всё ещё чувствуя тревожность, от того, что доктор находился далеко от него.

Он слишком напряжен, чтобы их не поймали, когда они скрываются в толпе туристов, сошедших с корабля в Инчхоне, чтобы радоваться тому, что они вообще оказались на корейской земле. Чондэ замирает лишь раз, почти спотыкаясь от того, что Кёнсу перед ним резко останавливается и оглядывает не самые красивые пейзажи Инчхона, но всё равно родные, лучше, чем бесконечные горы песка и камней, которые до тошноты мерещились перед глазами в последние недели.

Оставшиеся деньги боцмана Чондэ меняет в обменнике на воны, на них удаётся купить один билет на метро до Сеула, поэтому он с наигранной лёгкой улыбкой отдаёт его Кёнсу, проскакивая безбилетником. Он наблюдает как городские пейзажи сменяются лесом, старыми районами, пока, наконец, не приобретают знакомые очертания Сеула.

Всё время, начиная с посадки на круизный лайнер в Китае, Кёнсу молчит, только задумчиво рассматривает окрестности, а на любые фразы Чондэ лишь отвечает кивками. Чондэ не настаивает, потребность слышать голос доктора, чтобы убеждаться в реальности происходящего, утихла, зато осталась острая тревожность, заставляющая держать доктора рядом постоянно.

Они добираются до банка, Чондэ пытается придать себе менее потрёпанный вид и направляется внутрь вместе с Кёнсу. Частные банки не требуют документы, давно переняв систему биометрических данных, поэтому Чондэ лишь сверяют с фотографией в базе, а затем пускают в один из коридоров. Он сканирует отпечаток, и ячейка с глухим щелчком открывается.

Он достаёт небольшую коробочку, в которой лежала медицинская страховка и наличные. Чондэ пересчитывает купюры с иронией думая о том, как его старомодность хранения собственной зарплаты внезапно спасла им с Кёнсу жизнь – мать постоянно разорялась на этот счёт и в конечном итоге предложила положить деньги в банковскую ячейку, раз сын постоянно пропадает на миссиях и времени тратить заработанные деньги у него нет. Чондэ так и поступил, оставив всё самое ценное перед последней миссией, а после возвращения так и не успел забрать, ведь их внезапно собрали для суперсекретного задания.

Чондэ некоторое время, не отрываясь, смотрит на своё напечатанное имя в страховке, а затем словно пробуждается и складывает документы пополам, пряча во внутреннем кармане своей слишком большой куртки. Они покидают банк, Чондэ ловит такси, которое везёт их в Кванчандон по адресу, который назвал им боцман.

Недалеко от офисного квартала они находят дешёвый отель и снимают там номер. Парень на стойке смотрит на него молчаливо, а затем отдает ключи, говоря, что у них везде только двуспальные кровати.

— Сами понимаете, — молодой человек пожимает плечами, кидая равнодушный взгляд на Кёнсу, а затем возвращается к небольшому телевизору под стойкой. Чондэ только тяжело вздыхает. Они принимают душ по очереди. Когда Кёнсу первым скрывается за дверью, Чондэ присаживается на край кровати, а затем просто падает на неё, позволяя себе прикрыть глаза и не замечая, как проваливается в сон.

Будит его легкое касание к щеке, приоткрыв глаза, он видит склонившегося над ним Кёнсу, который тут же отдёргивает руку и слезает с кровати, уходя в другой угол комнаты к столу. Он усаживается за него, придвигая к себе блокнот и погружаясь в собственные записи. Чондэ берёт второй комплект выданного им, он очень надеется, что чистого белья и скрывается за дверью.

Он наблюдает некоторое время за нужным офисным зданием из кафе напротив. За последние несколько дней они мало ели, перекус на лайнере нельзя назвать особо питательным, и теперь, когда вокруг них была цивилизация, а у них деньги, Чондэ действительно вспомнил об этой важной человеческой особенности – доктор До не привык к полевым условиям и голоданию, как Чондэ, даже если он не жаловался на собственные нужды.

До Кёнсу вообще ни на что не жаловался.

Они спускаются вниз по улице и Чондэ заказывает в кафе много разнообразной еды, какую видит в меню, но в какой-то момент Кёнсу кладёт руку ему на предплечье, останавливая и качает головой. Ему не нужно было многого.

Впервые за долгие недели он пьёт настоящий чёрный чай, чувствуя, как тот обжигает горло, но не останавливается. Посредственные бытовые радости внезапно заставляли вспомнить о том, что он был живым и по-настоящему смертным. Чондэ некоторое время с удовольствием наблюдает, как Кёнсу ест, пусть так же мало, как и он – либо также отвык от еды, либо не решается съесть больше. В какой-то момент доктор утыкается в свои мятые листки, которые весь путь бережно хранил во внутренних карманах одежды и Чондэ видит шанс – пока доктор в безопасности, а вокруг люди он мог бы зайти в нужный офис и поговорить. Он уже встаёт со стула, когда доктор поднимает голову и подскакивает за ним, а на любые попытки Чондэ возразить смотрит упрямо.

 _Ты пойдёшь туда один только через мой труп_ , читается во взгляде До Кёнсу и Чондэ не может сопротивляться.

 _Пытаюсь этого избежать_ , хотелось сказать ему в ответ.

Они переходят дорогу и поднимаются на третий этаж из пяти, Чондэ рассматривает надписи на кабинетах, пока не чувствует, как его тянут за рукав, Кёнсу останавливается прямо напротив двери из красного дуба, на которой не было никаких опознавательных знаков кроме номера офиса.

— Если я попрошу тебя, ты подождёшь меня здесь? – спрашивает Чондэ, особо не надеясь, и, конечно же, Кёнсу отрицательно качает головой, прижимая к груди потрепанный блокнот. Чондэ вздыхает и открывает дверь.

Молодая секретарша подскакивает со своего места с растерянным видом, который быстро сменяется профессиональной улыбкой:

— Доброй день, чем могу быть полезна?

Чондэ проходит внутрь, разглядывая небольшую приемную – стол секретаря в одном углу рядом со шкафами документов, сбоку небольшая софа и журнальный столик с фикусом, на стенах пастельного оттенка полки с книгами, и какие-то дипломы.

— Г-Господин? – секретарь переводит нервный взгляд с Чондэ на Кёнсу и мельком смотрит на дверь. Чондэ заставляет себя доброжелательно улыбнуться:

— Мне нужно поговорить с вашим боссом.

— Господин, прошу прощения, но думаю, что у вас не назначено, а сегодня не приёмный день и...

— Думаю, я обойдусь без записи, не думаешь, доктор До? – Чондэ оборачивается на Кёнсу и тот неодобрительно зыркает на него, явно недовольный показной театральностью. Чондэ почти усмехается. Кёнсу не нужно было говорить, он мог знать, что тот думает лишь по его выражению лица. Теперь он понимал доктора куда лучше.

— Я не совсем понимаю...

— Вы можете сказать своему шефу, что мы хотели бы поговорить с ним о важных документах, а там вдруг он сам решит продолжить разговор, вы так не думаете? – Чондэ щурится, пытаясь понять, как много знает работающая здесь девушка и судя по тому, как взволнованно она себя вела, то была в курсе определенных вещей. 

Решив не спорить больше, девушка склоняется над столом и, откашлявшись, жмёт на одну из кнопок своего селектора:

— Господин Ким, у нас посетители, не могли бы вы принять вопрос о приме пппрямо сейчас?..

Селектор пищит, красная кнопочка гаснет, Чондэ благодарно улыбается девушке и глубоко вздыхает, чувствуя накопившуюся за недели усталость. Он почти готов усесться в ожидании на софу, но дверь рядом открывается быстрее и все в комнате замирают, рассматривая друг друга – босс новоприбывших, Чондэ его, секретарь металась между Чондэ и начальником и только Кёнсу не отрывал взгляд от Чондэ, он чувствовал это.

— Добрый день, — очаровательно улыбается мужчина, выходя в приёмную и прикрывая за собой дверь, — Слышал, вы хотели встретиться со мной?

— Да, — подтверждает Чондэ настороженно и протягивает руку для рукопожатия. Босс был моложе, чем Чондэ представлял его по рассказу боцмана, значительно моложе. Он был ниже на пару сантиметров и уже в плечах. В его внешности не было ничего особо примечательного, но выглядел он определенно респектабельно и уверенно, чем-то напоминая Минхо.

— Тогда рад знакомству, — улыбается мужчина, сжимая чужую ладонь в своей, — Ким Минсок.

— Ким... – Чондэ осекается, взглядом задевая секретаря, всё ещё наблюдающую за ними, и кажется Ким Минсок что-то для себя решает, потому что откашливается и отступает на шаг, приглашающе открывая дверь в свой кабинет:

— Прошу, проходите. Ёнхи, меня не беспокоить.

— Конечно, господин Ким, — лепечет девушка и дверь в кабинет закрывается, когда Кёнсу осторожно проходит внутрь. Чондэ тяжело вздыхает. Нет, чтобы остаться в приёмной, он будет следовать за ним везде.

— Итак... — Ким Минсок проходит за свой стол и присаживается в кресло, жестом предлагая сесть напротив. Что-то в нём меняется, неуловимо, но вот он уже выглядит намного более серьёзным и устрашающим, чем был за секунду до этого перед своим секретарем, — Чем же я могу вам помочь?

Чондэ наблюдает, как Кёнсу присаживается на небольшой диван в углу комнаты, а затем царапает паркет, отодвигая стул, и присаживается напротив господина Кима.

— Мне вас порекомендовал один... – Чондэ задумывается на секунду, — Моряк.

— Ох, — Минсок меняется в лице, будто наконец осознаёт в чём дело и слегка усмехается, качая головой, — Кажется, я догадываюсь, о ком вы. Признаться, удивлён, что вы знакомы, он не кажется кем-то... Кто похож на ваше окружение, — заканчивает Минсок, осторожно подбирая выражения, и с интересом смотрит на Чондэ, но тот видит, как его взгляд время от времени достигает Кёнсу, — Разве этот господин сейчас не где-то на Ближнем Востоке?

— Там мы с ним и познакомились на прошлой неделе, — ухмыляется Чондэ, радуясь, когда видит удивление на лице мужчины. Этот господин Ким даже не представлял себе...

— Вы прибыли с Ближнего Востока? Путешествуете?

— Что-то вроде того, — уклончиво соглашается Чондэ и Ким Минсок кивает.

— Кстати, вы не представились, господин?..

— Тоже Ким, — улыбается Чондэ, — Ким Чондэ.

— А ваш спутник?

— Доктор До, — Чондэ не называет имени, а Ким Минсок больше и не спрашивает.

— Так чем же могу помочь вам я, господин Ким?

— Наш с вами общий знакомый рассказал, что вы достаточно успешно помогли ему и я хотел бы воспользоваться этой услугой.

— Думаю, что не совсем понимаю, о чем вы...

— Мне нужны документы, — устав от хождения по кругу, говорит Чондэ, и наблюдает, как мужчина напротив замолкает, раздумывая, а затем кивает.

— Раз вы ставите вопрос так, вы должны знать расценки.

— У меня есть деньги, если вы об этом, — отмахивается Чондэ, не желая говорить об этом аспекте, или, скорее, о том с какой скоростью их количество в его кармане сокращается, и выпрямляется, облокачиваясь на стол, — Я готов платить. Всё, что мне нужно – это качественная работа.

— Что вас интересует?

— Сертификат о рождении, паспорт, страховка, всё в двойном размере, — Чондэ замолкает на секунду, раздумывая, — Одни водительские права.

Минсок снова скользит взглядом по Кёнсу, услышав про документы на двоих, и Чондэ хмурится, ему этот взгляд не нравится. Что-то было в этом Киме, что твердило Чондэ не доверять ему, но выбора особо не было – им с Кёнсу нужно было как-то выживать и чем скорее они получат документы, тем легче им будет. Он уже думал об этом, возможно они отправятся на Чеджу или куда-нибудь на окраины, чтобы скрыться.

— Должен сказать, это... Интересный выбор документов, — улыбается Ким Минсок, — Вы совершили проступок в армии и теперь решили бежать?

Чондэ должен признать, что он удивлён.

— С чего вы это решили?

— Военная выправка, вам её не скрыть. А ещё ваша прическа, сейчас редко кто стрижётся так добровольно, — Минсок усмехается и Чондэ поджимает губы, но ничего не говорит, потому что слышит трепыхание сбоку. Кёнсу тоже смеялся.

Это оставляет его совершенно шокированным. Кёнсу смеялся? Над шуткой этого незнакомого, над _ним_?

Чондэ чувствует внезапную волну непонятных чувств, накрывающих его с головой. Да как До Кёнсу смеет после всего, что он для него сделал...

— Вы ведь знаете кто я, — говорит Ким Минсок, выглядя чуть более расслаблено, чем был до этого, Чондэ на автомате подмечает любые изменения в его поведении. Он кивает.

Боцман клялся рассказать всё, что знает. О том, что многие портовые доставки нелегальных мигрантов и товаров контролирует корейская мафия, что он один из тех, кто координирует их действия, предупреждает о внезапных проверках на корабле и помогает скрыть контрабанду при вывозе из Кореи. Их порт, в основном, контролировался семьей Кимов. Ким Минсок был, в свою очередь, профессионалом в своём деле и имел множество связей, поэтому помогал боцману с фальшивыми документами и разрешениями. Именно к нему, старшему сыну клана мафии, боцман и отправлял Чондэ, тот знал это. Поэтому он не хотел ввязывать в это Кёнсу и пытался держать его как можно дальше, но тот всё равно не слушал.

— Мною просто движет искреннее любопытство, — улыбается в свою очередь Ким Минсок, прерывая задумчивое молчание, — Хорошие партнёрские отношения строятся на доверии, разве не так?

Чондэ решает рискнуть.

— Мы официально мертвы. Так почему бы не начать новую жизнь? – риторически интересуется он и смотрит на господина Кима уже серьёзно. Тот словно сканирует его слова на ложь, а затем кивает, принимая ответ.

— Это очень интересно. Достаточно долго занимаюсь подобной работой, но такое определенно впервые. Интригует. Вы очень... Интересная пара, — Минсок задумчиво улыбается, а затем протягивает лист из блокнота и ручку, — Семьдесят процентов от суммы вперёд. Прошу, если есть особые пожелания к именам или возрасту у вас или... Вашего спутника?

Чондэ выдыхает, чувствуя, как они покинули опасную зону разговора и немного раздумав, берёт ручку и записывает ту же дату рождения, но, немного подумав, пишет вместо своего имени _Ли Чен_.

Он вздрагивает, когда чувствует руку Кёнсу на своём плече. Тот склоняется над ним, забирая у него ручку и немного кривым почерком подписывает на следующей строке возраст и новое имя _Ким Кён_. Его рука замирает, доходя до новых данных Чондэ, он словно раздумывает несколько секунд, а затем возвращается к своему имени, зачеркивая написанную ранее фамилию и выводит другие иероглифы. _Ли._

Чондэ поджимает губы, пытаясь сдержать улыбку.

Тепло покидает Чондэ, когда Кёнсу возвращается на своё место. Он достаёт скрученные бочонком деньги из кармана куртки, отсчитывает нужную сумму и кладёт её на блокнотный лист с лёгким уколом сожаления. Осторожно продвигает их ближе к Ким Минсоку, который всё это время внимательно следит за ними, а затем смотрит на него уставшим взглядом:

— Семьдесят процентов?

— В-верно, — мужчина словно стряхивает с себя наваждение, забирает деньги и лишь мельком смотрит на написанные на листе каракули, — Оставьте мне свои контакты, и я свяжусь с вами, когда заказ будет выполнен.

В этом Чондэ видит проблему. Они всего сутки в Сеуле, всё, что у них есть – небольшая комната в дешёвом отеле, они даже не успели обзавестись телефоном, он не подумал об этом, потому что телефон ему в принципе не нужен. Чондэ качает головой:

— Сколько времени это займёт? Назовите точную дату, и я буду здесь.

Минсок усмехается, кивая.

— Хорошо. В честь такого необычного заказа, дайте мне неделю, — на приподнятые брови Чондэ, тот разводит руками, — К сожалению, быстрее не получится, вам ведь нужны два пакета.

— Значит через неделю, — не совсем довольно выдыхает Чондэ. Сделать фальшивые документы было дорогим удовольствием, а его кошелёк не резиновым. Им придется жить на быстро исчезающие сбережения.

Чондэ, считая дела в офисе Кима законченными, встаёт с места, жмёт чужую руку на прощание, а затем поворачивается и смотрит на Кёнсу, уткнувшегося в свой блокнот и не обращающего на них внимание.

— Пойдём, — почти шепчет он, подходя ближе, и доктор медленно встаёт, поднимая на него свой взгляд. Чондэ видится забота и он напрочь забывает о недавнем негодовании по поводу смеха доктора.

Они уже выходят из кабинета, когда Ким Минсок их окликает. Облокотившись о руку, он задумчиво наблюдает за ними, отбивая барабанную дробь пальцами по столу.

— Ах да, господин Ким Чондэ, мне нужны ваши фотографии.

**ххх**

_**в ответ я слышу только эхо, отдающееся в моей голове.** _

По пути до хостела он покупает Кёнсу новый блокнот, отчего тот на самом деле благодарно улыбается, а ещё два дешевых телефона и сим-карты к ним, забивает новый контакт и отдаёт один из телефонов Кёнсу. Тот осторожно принимает гаджет и прячет его в карман, продолжая сжимать в руках два блокнота, свой старый, потрёпанный, и новый. Они возвращаются в номер и Чондэ слоняется недолго по комнате, наблюдая за бессмысленным ток-шоу на маленьком барахлящем телевизоре.

Он оставляет Кёнсу в номере с тяжёлым сердцем, но ему необходимо знать, что случилось с его командой, давящее чувства вины сковывало его в тисках. Доктор просто осторожно сжимает его плечо, как бы говоря не волноваться за него и идти решать свои проблемы, указывает назад, на стол с вновь разбросанными листами, мол он будет занят, но для Чондэ это не так просто.

Это похоже на манию или навязчивую идею, но за последнюю неделю он так сильно привык к Кёнсу максимально близко к себе, что теперь правда не знает, чего боится больше – того, что Кёнсу не выживет без него или наоборот, того, что Чондэ не справится один.

Чондэ говорит писать сообщения, если тому что-то понадобится и оставляет доктора одного, всё ещё чувствуя себя неспокойно. Он едет в свой район на такси с усиливающимся волнением и вздрагивает, когда телефон вибрирует.

_Хлопья._

Чондэ секунду пялится на сообщение, а затем к нему приходит осознание. Кёнсу хотел хлопьев.

Водитель поглядывает в зеркало заднего вида на смеющегося от внезапного облегчения Чондэ, пока тот не притихает, пытаясь успокоить внезапный приступ истерики. Он кусает нижнюю губу и прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как напряжение выплескивается из него волнами, оставляя только бесконечную усталость.

Он подъезжает почти к самому дому, Чондэ некоторое время наблюдает за пустынной улицей, а затем быстро вылезает, не позволяя себе передумать. Он обходит дом и перелезает через забор, бесшумно приземляясь на траву в саду матери. Осторожно обходит дом, заглядывает в окна. Внутри никого не было.

Достав запасной ключ из днища цветочного горшка, Чондэ входит в родительский дом и застывает, прислушиваясь к тишине. Проходит в свою комнату и ищет в книгах деньги, оставленные когда-то, как небольшие заначки. Замирает, когда замечает на столе рядом с кроватью брошенные кем-то вещи – те самые, которые он оставлял в своём шкафчике на базе. Чондэ медленно подходит к столу и отодвигает толстовку в сторону, замечая под ней фотографию – отец, мать и сам Чондэ в военной форме, широко улыбающиеся в объектив. Чондэ не удерживается, складывает фотографию и прячет её в карман, возвращая толстовку на место.

Он находит ещё несколько фотографий под кроватью, но не может взять все, ведь мать, убиравшаяся в его комнате, точно знала где что лежит и могла не так понять, обнаружив пропажу. Чондэ не позволяет себе рассматривать фотографии разновозрастного себя, имея ограниченное время, поэтому быстро выбирает две самых последних, сделанных не так давно.

На первой молодой Ким Чондэ и его донсен Ли Тэмин только принесли присягу и широко улыбались камере, обнимая друг друга за плечи. На второй с уже чуть менее заметными улыбками, наполненными усталостью, Чондэ позировал вместе с Джонхёном, Джинки, Минхо и Кибомом в первые дни по приезду в Сану, а откуда-то сбоку вылезала обрезанная голова Тэмина.

Чондэ в последний раз оглядывает комнату, прощаясь, а затем выходит, прикрывая дверь, и медленно идёт по коридору в сторону кухни. На небольшом буфетном столике, где хранились ключи и почта, Чондэ видит письмо со знакомым гербом и останавливается, осторожно подцепляя его из общей кучи и пробегаясь глазами по тексту.

Письменное уведомление Министерства национальной обороны скудным текстом сообщало о несчастном случае во время охраны склада оружия, где трагически погиб младший лейтенант Ким Чондэ. Уведомление содержало информацию о будущих похоронах лейтенанта с почестями на национальном кладбище, полном возмещении затрат на погребение и сухие соболезнования с заметкой о том каким героем был Чондэ на протяжении всей своей службы. Чондэ пробегается глазами по последнему предложению и не может поверить в происходящее.

— Присвоение звания лейтенанта посмертно, — выдыхает он в голос и усмехается, прикрывая глаза на секунду, не зная, как справиться со всем этим цирком.

Присвоение звания посмертно? За что, секретную операцию по продаже человека, которую не удалось провернуть? Сделали ли они это, чтобы его родители не задавали лишних вопросов о странной смерти своего сына?

Получила ли семья До такое же письмо? Ждали ли они его, как отреагировали? Родители Кёнсу должны были смириться с его смертью ещё до произошедшего, но тогда они бы знали, что Кёнсу был жив где-то в другой стране, а теперь... Сказали ли им во всех этих министерствах, что До Кёнсу правда умер и это не фальшивая смерть?

Интересно, а что они будут хоронить в его могиле – тело боевика, которое перевезли в Корею? Или может для таких случаев у них уже заготовлен чей-нибудь труп? Чондэ бы не удивился. Чувствуя отвращение, он бросает письмо обратно в общую кучу и покидает дом.

Чондэ не забывает купить хлопья и только потом едет на метро обратно до отеля, пряча лицо в капюшоне потёртой толстовки, и путь занимает гораздо больше времени, чем на такси до этого, но он не мог позволить себе потратить ещё больше за один день.

Кёнсу открывает дверь комнаты и внимательно осматривает его с ног до головы, только после этого отходя в сторону и позволяя войти. Чондэ наблюдает некоторое время за тем, как тот что-то быстро и мелко пишет на листах блокнота, пока не проваливается в темноту – впервые за долгое время, засыпая на мягкой подушке в не очень удобной, но настоящей кровати. Просыпаясь ночью, Чондэ замирает, чувствуя легкое посапывание себе в спину и чужой нос, уткнувшийся куда-то в позвоночник. Он пытается встать, но не может и только обернувшись, видит чужие, сжатые в кулаки руки, удерживающие полы его майки. Чондэ тихо выдыхает и возвращается на место, прикрывая глаза.

Ему не снятся кошмары, вообще ничего, просто в какой-то момент он открывает глаза и видит свет, льющийся из небольшого окна – Кёнсу открыл жалюзи. Они завтракают хлопьями, а затем Чондэ вновь оставляет доктора одного, но уже не так опасаясь из—за этого, как днём ранее. 

Он скрывается за большим памятником жертвам войны и наблюдает в отдалении за своими родителями и родственниками, видит команду в неполном составе и подмечает детали – Минхо прихрамывал, а Джонхёна он не видел вовсе. Поникшие лица Тэмина и Кибома у его будущей могилы заставляли злиться только сильнее от несправедливости, от внезапной волны ненависти ко всему, что ещё неделями ранее он так сильно воспевал и чем гордился.

Теперь пути назад не было, он не мог показаться перед ними даже тайно, сказав, что на самом деле жив. Там, в Сирии, принимая решение, чтобы спасти жизнь Кёнсу и свою, он сжёг мосты в свою прежнюю жизнь, не смея жалеть об этом ни на минуту. Родители могли считать это глупой смертью, бывать в горячих точках и так бесполезно умереть на родной земле, но остальные знали правду, или, только часть правды. Чондэ был мёртв для них, похоронен в песках чужой пустыни, там, где они бессмысленно сражались за то, чтобы вернуться живыми. Он представлял, как командование рвало и метало от нарушившихся планов, как могло обвинять американскую сторону, ведь это была целиком и полностью их вина. Потерять не просто солдата, но и сам ценный груз – и так бессмысленно. Выживших могли и, вероятно, допрашивали днями, чтобы точно знать, что произошло и как за это объясняться с высокопоставленными чиновниками, и меньшее, что Чондэ мог сделать – не лишать их спокойной жизни сейчас, после того, что они пережили за последние дни после.

Он натягивает козырек кепки глубже на лицо, наблюдая, как пустой гроб опускают в землю, пока его команда отдаёт честь, не шевелясь, даже Минхо выходит вперед, прихрамывая, и встаёт в один ряд с другими присутствующими военными. Не в силах выдержать этой картины дольше, Чондэ в последний раз смотрит на родителей, мысленно прощаясь, и уходит, оставляя на этом кладбище не только Ким Чондэ, но и всё, что их связывало.

Он читает газету несколько часов спустя, в номере, но мыслями всё равно возвращается на кладбище, к виду Тэмина, слишком непривычному в чёрном костюме со скорбным выражением лица. Что за ним наблюдают, он осознаёт каким-то шестым чувством, поворачивает голову и натыкается на обеспокоенный взгляд Кёнсу.

— Я в порядке, — говорит Чондэ, выпрямляясь в кресле.

 _Ты не в порядке_ , непреклонен его взгляд.

— Можно подумать, ты так легко готов забыть о том, что произошло и жить дальше. — Кёнсу приподнимает бровь, на что Чондэ фыркает, — Вот не надо этих заумных речей про нерациональность чувств или как это называется. Это не так-то легко.

Кёнсу тихо выдыхает, выглядя сожалеющим, и Чондэ запинается о свой ответ.

— Ты говорил, что я – понедельник, верно? — Кёнсу вновь поднимает на него взгляд, — Мы получим документы и начнём новую жизнь. У нас... Нет выбора. Можем уехать подальше из центра или вообще улететь на Чеджу, если ты хочешь. 

Кёнсу чуть приоткрывает губы, не произнося ни звука, а затем поджимает их и Чондэ кажется, что он понимает.

— Мы вдвоём.

Кёнсу слегка улыбается и отворачивается обратно к столу. Чондэ замирает, впервые осознавая, что говорил сам с собой и качает головой, усмехаясь.

— Знаешь, ты даже не говоришь, но мне кажется, что я всё равно тебя слышу, — он не ждёт ответа, который никогда не последует, и скрывается в ванной. Ему нужно было немного времени наедине с самим собой.

Они не покидают номер небольшого хостела на протяжении четырех дней, только Чондэ выходит трижды, покупает еды и ездит в город, приобретая в одном из комиссионных магазинов сменную одежду. Ещё Чондэ ходил по рынкам, пытаясь узнать нет ли какой-нибудь работы, даже грузчиком, но кажется неудача преследовала его – кто-то очень настороженно реагировал на его молодой возраст и принимал за обманщика, а кто-то не хотел связываться с незнакомцем, который даже удостоверение личности показать не может. Он не хотел настаивать, чтобы не выглядеть отчаянным и подозрительным от нужды заработать хотя бы немного, поэтому просто спешно покидал заведения, скрываясь в толпе.

Он скрывает лицо под капюшоном, смотря себе под ноги и раскачивая небольшим шуршащим пакетом на ходу, когда чувствует вибрацию. На лице появляется небольшая улыбка, потому что пожелания Кёнсу в еде были достаточно странными и разношёрстными. Впервые он попросил хлопья. Когда Чондэ исчез на следующий день, тот прислал короткое _«рамён»_ , отчего Чондэ внезапно почувствовал себя лучше, возвращаясь с кладбища. 

Ещё Кёнсу просил кимбап и яичные роллы, Чондэ заботливо покупал сок и, наблюдая за мирно жующим Кёнсу, не отрывающимся от чтения старой газеты, мысленно обещал, что когда-нибудь накормит его стоящим обедом и ему понравится.

Однако телефон вибрирует ещё раз, вырывая из воспоминаний, и Чондэ резко останавливается, мешая кому-то сзади пройти и тут же извиняясь. Он достаёт гаджет, но абонент не определен и ему это не нравится, ведь его номера не знал никто кроме Кёнсу.

Где-то глубоко внутри тут же поселяется паника, что с доктором что-то могло случиться.

— Слушаю, — коротко и настороженно бросает он в трубку, молниеносно проносясь мимо пешеходов в сторону автобусной остановки и жалея, что не взял с собой больше денег. На такси ему вряд ли хватит.

— Господин Ким! — раздается радостный голос в трубке и Чондэ замирает, будто на стену налетает.

— Ким Минсок?

— Ах, вы меня узнали, мне приятно, — насмешка в голосе не кажется издевательской, скорее дружелюбной, но Чондэ был обучен не вестись на чьи-то слова. Медленно его взгляд сканирует перекрёсток перед ним на предмет слежки, но ничего подозрительного он не видит.

— Откуда у вас мой номер?

— О, это мелочи. Звоню сказать вам, что документы готовы. Представляете как быстро?

— Я могу забрать их сегодня?

— Простите, сегодня семейные планы, день рождения младшего брата, — рассказывает Минсок, будто Чондэ это действительно интересно, — Вы свободны завтра? Приходите вместе с Кёнсу, я был бы рад с вами увидеться. К тому же поговорим о моём предложении.

Чондэ застывает, вглядываясь в проезжающие мимо машины. Он нигде не говорил, как зовут Кёнсу, но если господин Ким наводил справки и смог найти его предоплаченный телефон, то ему не составило бы труда попытаться найти Кёнсу.

Что ж.

— Где вы хотите встретиться?

— О, я пришлю вам адрес сообщением, как только мой секретарь забронирует столик, вы не против? Был рад с вами поболтать, — не дожидаясь ответа Ким Минсок с улыбкой заканчивает, хотя Чондэ буквально слышит угрозу за любезностью, — Надеюсь увидеть вас двоих завтра.

Чондэ возвращается в хостел мрачнее тучи, вручает Кёнсу пакет с очередными снэками и раздумывает некоторое время, уставившись в стену, на старые выцветшие обои в полоску. Он особо не реагирует, когда доктор подходит к нему ближе и кладёт ладонь на плечо. Не получив никакой реакции, Кёнсу осторожно поднимает руку и проводит ею по чужим волосам, будто успокаивает. Чондэ чуть дёргается, поднимая взгляд и замирает, когда встречается с расслабленным выражением лица Кёнсу. На нём не было смирения от своего положения, какое не раз замечал Чондэ в шатре, не было ужаса, который Чондэ видел в том доме, когда на глазах доктора от его рук погибли боевики, той беспомощности, которой было пропитано всё его существо, когда он бился головой о стену в приступе аутоагрессии – теперь Чондэ подробно изучал ночами статьи в интернете, чтобы быть подготовленным ко всему.

В последние дни он стал замечать нечто новое, ещё неизвестное ему выражение, когда на лбу не появлялись складки от напряженной мыслительной деятельности, не было морщин у глаз, когда доктор щурился. _Умиротворение_ , вот как он назвал бы это новое чувство. Кёнсу улыбается едва заметно и вновь кладёт руку ему на плечо, Чондэ тяжело сглатывает, опуская голову.

Сможет ли он защитить До Кёнсу от всего и... Нужна ли была тому эта защита? Взял ли он на себя тогда, в пустыне, ответственность за всю дальнейшую жизнь доктора, обрёк ли себя на это?

Чондэ было страшно, он не отрицал. Он не нёс за кого-то ответственность в повседневной жизни, а свою службу воспринимал иначе. До Кёнсу стал непредвиденным обстоятельством и теперь, кажется, Чондэ находился где-то на середине пути, пытаясь понять осознавал ли он полную ответственность за все свои действия до этого момента и готов ли идти до конца в дальнейшем, даже при малейшей опасности.

А затем думает, да. Готов, ведь это всё, что у него осталось в жизни.

Если бы кто-то знал об их ситуации, то он мог подумать, что это Кёнсу был обузой, что Чондэ приходилось нести на себе это бремя тогда и теперь – вероятно пожизненно. Только правда была полностью противоположной, вынужден признать он. Доктор До, по сути, попал в эту переделку из-за него. Не будь Чондэ рядом, он смог бы выжить, как-нибудь справился бы, даже если сейчас Чондэ вдруг уйдет, тот уверен, что доктор приспособится и успешно выживет. А вот что делать Чондэ в этом случае, ведь он буквально потерял всё и себя самого тоже.

Тэмин говорил, что Чондэ не может жить без этого, что ему нужно кого-то защищать, и это было правдой, но здесь было и нечто большее. 

Просто это был Кёнсу и Чондэ не знал, как ещё объяснить это. Казалось, одно имя доктора должно было раскрыть целый ряд причин почему он пересмотрел свои взгляды на жизнь, разочаровался в том, что делал и позволил всему этому случиться. Что-то было в этом человеке, что заставляло Чондэ менять свои приоритеты и пересматривать всё своё существование, будто Кёнсу открывал дверь в новую жизнь для него.

— Ким Минсок пригласил нас завтра в ресторан, — слышит Чондэ свой голос, будто из—под толщи воды, и переводит взгляд на доктора, — Обоих.

Кёнсу задумчиво поджимает губы, а затем кивает, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

Чондэ не будет жалеть о случившемся, ведь каждый его выбор был основан на верных суждениях, на том, во что он верил и что считал правильным. Он последует за До Кёнсу всюду и, он верит, это не будет обременением ни для кого из них.

**ххх**

_**теперь мне страшно, что в этой вселенной я останусь один.** _

Ким Минсок приехал на встречу не в одиночестве. С ним молодой человек, одетый более неформально, но также презентабельно, с идеальным пробором и безмятежным выражением лица. А ещё они чем-то похожи.

— Рад снова вас видеть, — встаёт Ким Минсок из-за стола и протягивает руку. Чондэ пожимает её, а затем протянутую ладонь незнакомца, пока Ким Минсок не удосуживается их представить, — Это мой брат, Чунмён.

— Тот, у которого день рождения? – больше из вежливости, чем из интереса бросает Чондэ и оба Кима перед ним слегка усмехаются.

— Нет, другой брат, — Ким Минсок складывает руки в замок, — Я рассчитывал увидеть доктора До тоже. У него не получилось прийти?

Чондэ не нравится, как это звучит, но он с равнодушным видом берёт в руки стакан с водой и немного отпивает:

— Нет, он здесь. Отошёл в уборную.

Молчание за столом затягивается, Чондэ чувствует на себе внимательные взгляды, но не подаёт виду, оглядывая помещение и не замечая ничего подозрительного. Он не выпускает из виду коридор в сторону туалетов, где скрылся Кёнсу, просто на всякий случай.

— Минсок сказал, что вы военный, — говорит наконец незнакомый голос и Чондэ возвращается взглядом к младшему Киму, кивая.

— Бывший.

— Ищете работу? – в свою очередь интересуется молодой человек и Чондэ не сдерживаясь, усмехается:

— Кажется, это то, о чем со мной хотели поговорить, разве не так?

Ким Чунмён кивает, а затем смотрит за спину Чондэ, который, однако, не поворачивается, зная, что Кёнсу подходит к столу. Ким Чунмён пытается было протянуть доктору руку, но тот не обращает на неё никакого внимания, присаживаясь рядом с Чондэ. Кимы переглядываются.

— Доктор До, рад вас снова видеть. Позвольте представить своего брата. — говорит Минсок, представляя мужчину рядом, и Кёнсу внимательно осматривает их, прежде чем кивнуть и перевести взгляд на Чондэ. Тот чувствует удовольствие от того, как хорошо доктор держит маску равнодушия, даже если того не хочет.

— Если вы закончили с любезностями, я хотел бы получить свой заказ, — вежливо улыбается Чондэ и выжидающе смотрит на Минсока, всё ещё заинтересованно разглядывающего Кёнсу.

Он проверяет документы, они действительно выглядят настоящими – вероятно, такими и являются, Чондэ не удивился бы, – сделанными качественно. Сделанные наспех фотографии кажутся профессионально отредактированными и Чондэ едва узнаёт себя. Он складывает свидетельства и убирает во внутренний карман куртки, передавая конверт с наличными через стол. Ким Минсок забирает деньги, а Ким Чунмён продолжает внимательно его рассматривать, что на самом деле начинает слегка раздражать.

— Что вы скажете на деловое предложение, господин Ким? – спрашивает младший Ким и Кёнсу переводит удивлённый взгляд на Чондэ. Тот склоняет голову, предлагая продолжить, — Мне давно нужен был кто-то способный, кто-то с вашими навыками, но, к сожалению, найти таких самородков случается не часто. Думаю, это чистая удача повстречать кого-то с таким впечатляющим послужным списком. Как только Минсок рассказал мне о вас, я лично захотел встретиться, чтобы удостовериться, — Чунмён тут же меняет тему, видя, как взгляд Чондэ меняется, — Конечно, это будет хорошо оплачиваться, и я предоставлю всё необходимое. Я также очень заинтересован вами, доктор До, должен сказать ваша биография феноменальна.

Чондэ замирает. 

Это не было неожиданностью, он предполагал, однако всё ещё удивляло. Ким младший предлагал ему... работу? Какую работу он мог предложить, если с ней мог справиться только человек с навыками военного, если... Ах, ну да. Чондэ на секунду забывает с кем имеет дело. Минутами ранее он получил фальшивые удостоверения личности от членов какого-то мафиозного клана, вероятно, было бы логично для них предположить, что, встав на скользкую дорожку незаконности, Чондэ мог бы продолжить катиться вниз. Мог ли он сделать это?

Им нужны были деньги, его сбережения заканчивались слишком быстро, не так-то много он и накопил, если посмотреть на их траты за последнюю неделю. Конечно, большая часть суммы ушла на оплату работы Кима и, возможно, они прожили бы еще неделю или две в строго ограниченном бюджете, но факт оставался фактом – что делать со своим положением Чондэ всё ещё не решил. Даже несмотря на копейки, оплачиваемые за комнату в хостеле и еду быстрого приготовления, стремительно они уходили в минус. Брошенная фраза про поездку на Чеджу и жизнь там была более чем привлекательной, чем жизнь в дорогом Сеуле, хотя Чондэ не представлял Кёнсу, и, тем более, себя где-то на островах, ловящего рыбу и крабов в море.

Помимо собственных проблем, его напрягает интерес Кимов к Кёнсу, он пытается понять чего на самом деле они хотят и кто им нужен больше, только Ким Минсок интереса к ним никакого не проявляет, а по младшему, Чунмёну, нельзя сказать точно, что у него на уме. Они с Кёнсу были полными противоположностями, физическая сила и ум, но оба интересовали его, он видел это, слышал в его голосе пробивающуюся заинтересованность, хотя тот и пытался скрыть это за маской безмятежности. Братья Кимы прямым текстом дали понять, что знают всю их подноготную, разузнали, о чём заявили им прямо в лицо, что оставляет Чондэ без каких-либо тузов в рукаве. Не только он мог шокировать исключительной осведомленностью о чём-то.

— В чём заключается эта работа? – спрашивает он, настороженно щурясь на Ким Чунмёна, ведь по их позициям теперь было ясно видно, кто был главным и отвечал за направление разговора – Минсок расслабленно оглядывал заведение, иногда возвращаясь к ним взглядом, в то время как Чунмён строил линию диалога. Младший Ким в ответ улыбается:

— Конечно, это не военные действия, к которым вы привыкли, всего лишь, скажем так, сфера частного сектора. Ведь туда обычно переходят все ушедшие в отставку.

— Я не ушел в отставку, — резко перебивает Чондэ и все четверо за столом замирают, — Разве вы не знаете? Меня повысили посмертно.

— Ах да, — кивает Чунмён и опускает голову, скрывая снисходительную усмешку, — Действительно. В любом случае, если вам интересно моё предложение, я буду крайне рад и щедр.

Чондэ видит, как взгляд Чунмёна переходит на Кёнсу.

— Думаю, будет правильно сделать вам предложение отдельно от вашего спутника, — Чунмён выпрямляется в кресле, игнорируя Чондэ, и тот переводит взгляд на внимательно смотрящего в ответ Кёнсу. Чунмён не замечает, но Чондэ видит, как рука доктора покоится рядом с его бедром, едва касаясь мизинцем ткани брюк, как он выводит большим пальцем на своём колене круги. Он считает их, Чондэ практически может слышать чужой тихий голос в свое голове, видит, как едва заметно дрожат от мысленного подсчета губы доктора. Чондэ засматривается и почти пропускает суть речи Кима, — Ваша работа и сфера интересов произвела на меня неизгладимое впечатление. Как человек, который серьёзно подходит к своему бизнесу, должен сказать, что подобные разносторонние знания очень пригодились бы.

Ким Чунмён вновь переводит взгляд на Чондэ, давая понять, что он в курсе за кем остаётся последнее словно в этом вопросе, и говорит:

— Чтобы заманить вас к себе, должен сказать, что вы не пожалеете.

— Вы готовы предложить нам всё, от чего мы не сможем отказаться? — насмешливо спрашивает Чондэ и игнорирует взгляд Кёнсу. Чунмён одобрительно улыбается на дерзость.

— Всё, о чём вы можете попросить. Не знаю, в курсе ли вы о том насколько наша семья влиятельна, но мы действительно можем многое. Как вы успели убедиться, — намекая на документы, заканчивает Ким. Чондэ кивает, принимая это за ответ.

Он не особо представлял себе кто такие Кимы и на что они способны, но, разумеется, не спешил показывать этого братьям. В общих чертах он все равно догадывался, что им предлагают красивыми завуалированными фразами. Мафия всегда работала одинаково, он слышал истории об авторитетах, орудующих в не самых благополучных районах Сеула, и примерно представлял, как это работает. Захотел ли глава их клана через своих сыновей прибрать к рукам такие ценные экспонаты? Чондэ ощущал дежа вю, только теперь объектом был не только Кёнсу, но и он сам. Только в этом случае он не чувствовал какого-то разочарования, как это произошло неделями ранее, потому что мафия и не скрывала своих методов, в отличие от их государства. Это даже вызывало некое уважение.

Конечно, предложение выглядело заманчиво, но Чондэ не собирался соглашаться, что бы Ким Чунмён ему не предлагал. Он найдёт работу, и они будут жить спокойно и как можно более незаметно.

Чондэ пропускает мимо ушей последующие слова Ким Чунмёна, обращенные к Кёнсу, однако периферийным зрением он отмечает, как задумчиво слушает нового знакомого доктор.

— Обязательно подумаем над вашим предложением, — говорит он, совсем не имея это в виду и спешит скорее проститься. Внутри клокотало желание вернуться в их маленькую комнату дешевого хостела, скрывшись от Кимов и всего мира в этот момент.

Они не говорят по пути до хостела, парень у стойки администрации провожает их многозначительным взглядом и Чондэ приходится возвратиться, когда он вспоминает об очередной оплате и расстаётся с еще одной значительной суммой из своего кармана.

Когда он возвращается в комнату, Кёнсу сидит на краю кровати со своей стороны, перелистывая страницы своего нового блокнота в тишине. Он что-то усиленно записывал в нём, пока они ехали в метро и Чондэ не мог особо ничего разобрать. Теперь, усевшись рядом, он видел имена – братьев Кимов, а рядом знакомые подсчеты, которые ему совсем не нравились.

— Что, Ким Чунмён тоже понедельник? – спрашивает он, усмехаясь с легким разочарованием. Ну конечно, это же До Кёнсу. Они должны были ему понравиться, как по—другому.

 _Сентябрь_ , пишет Кёнсу рядом с его именем и Чондэ хмурится.

— И почему?

Кёнсу не отвечает, даже не шевелится некоторое время, видимо не зная, как объяснить.

_Он – золотая середина. Равноденствие._

— И что это значит? – Чондэ хмурится, искренне пытаясь понять логику.

_Оно всегда неизбежно придёт и начнёт новый год._

— Новый год... Новую жизнь? – когда Кёнсу кивает, Чондэ фыркает, не соглашаясь, — То есть тебе понравилось их предложение? Ты хочешь согласиться?

Когда Кёнсу в очередной раз подтверждающе кивает, Чондэ поджимает губы, пытаясь успокоиться и недовольно достаёт из внутреннего кармана конверт с документами, он достаёт новые водительские права, свидетельство о рождении Ли Кёна и его удостоверение:

— Ты не знаешь его, зачем ты ему нужен и что он готов предложить, но хочешь согласиться, потому что он напоминает тебе сентябрь. Невероятно. Что происходит в твоей маленькой умной голове, что ты решил поверить ему?

Кёнсу наблюдает за резкими движениями Чондэ, который выбирает из бумаг свои документы и складывает их отдельно от документов Кёнсу, явно пытаясь унять злость. Какое-то время проходит, когда он вновь ведёт ручкой по бумаге прямо над какими-то своими расчетами.

_Я поверил тебе._

Чондэ, словно по голове бьют, он замирает, не ощущая ничего, кроме огромного звона в ушах и тошноты. Поверил ему. До Кёнсу поверил ему, но не было ли это всё напрасным, заслужил ли Чондэ это доверие, смотря на то, где они находились сейчас, не имея ничего? Он поверил Чондэ, поверил в чём? Тот не обещал ему ничего, кроме того, что вытащил бы его оттуда живого, если бы мог, и это то, что могло заставить его не сомневаться в... Ох. 

Чондэ был его началом. Он не был идеальным, не был спасителем или героем, даже примерным сыном быть провалился: нарушал обещания матери, клятву, данную под присягой, однако, несмотря на всё это, он не нарушил то единственное, что обещал Кёнсу – спасти его.

Возможно, что-то не так работало в его голове, что-то, подсказавшее – Кимам можно верить, так же, как и Чондэ?

Нет, это глупо. Чистая, исключительная случайность. И даже сейчас он мог слышать тихий голос До Кёнсу в своей голове, говоривший о том, что вероятность крайне мала и здесь нечто большее. 

Нет, Чондэ пугала эта неопределённость, он на это не купится. Хотя у самого всё ещё был не до конца сформированный план – основаться на Чеджу, – но он не представлял, как это сделать, однако это было более вероятно, ведь им не нужно было полагаться на третьих лиц, так что будет лучше, если они последуют ему. Сейчас главным было не привлекать к себе внимание.

Они готовятся ко сну в абсолютной тишине, нарушаемой только вздохами и шуршанием постельного белья. Утро также проходит в тишине, Чондэ планировал вылазку на очередной базар, но отменил все свои планы, ведомый неприятным чувством глубоко внутри. Он не хотел признавать, что боялся ухода Кёнсу – вдруг тот действительно решит покинуть его и найдёт Кимов, вдруг решит оставить его.

Это было крайне глупое чувство, Чондэ ощущал, словно помешался на постоянном присутствии Кёнсу рядом и походил на сумасшедшего. В конце концов, Кёнсу был взрослым человеком, который отвечал за свои действия самостоятельно, Чондэ не был его нянькой и то, что он спас его однажды не связывало их до конца жизни. Он был волен выбирать то, что считает правильным.

Неделя переходит во вторую, а та в третью.

Чондэ смотрит, как Кёнсу переключает каналы на старом телевизоре и останавливается на какой-то заумной программе про новости экономики. Чондэ лишь отдалённо слышит о падении Доу—Джонса, наблюдая, как доктор задумчиво склоняет голову на бок. Он всё ещё был здесь.

Чондэ неделю разгружает портовые судна, прежде чем набирает номер Ким Чунмёна, терзаемый противоречивыми чувствами. Он и представить не может, что тот может поручить ему в качестве работы, но всё равно идёт на это, понимая, что долго так не протянет, что это не его, а чужое предложение было таким заманчивым и манило к себе.

Это была одноразовая сделка, уверял себя Чондэ. Он просто искал брешь в их защите и почти самодовольно улыбался, когда ему удалось проникнуть на территорию особняка Кимов незамеченным, на что Ким Чунмён недовольно поджимал губы, но кивал, будто подозревал это. Ещё это была небольшая услуга, всего лишь сопровождение на важную встречу. Чондэ не спрашивал почему время было ночным, а местом встречи складское помещение – это не было его делом, он просто выполнял задание, за которое ему платили. 

А платил Ким щедро.

Чондэ не совершал сделок с совестью, по сути, давно решивший, что теперь для него нет особой разницы между незаконной мафией и незаконным государством. Скорее наоборот, Ким Чунмён был каким-то очень осторожным и прямолинейным с ним, он бы даже сказал честным. Почти смешно, добропорядочная мафия.

Чондэ не думает, что это было для того, чтобы усыпить его бдительность – незачем, он уже решил, что это был единоразовый заработок, не больше. Они улетят с Кёнсу на Чеджу, вдалеке будет легче оставаться незамеченным, решает он.

Что ж, до тех пор, пока не возвращается домой чуть раньше. Странно наблюдать, как одетый с иголочки Ким Чунмён выходит из дешевого отеля и садится в тонированный мерседес. Чондэ спешит в номер, открывает дверь, пытаясь сдерживать бушующие внутри противоречивые эмоции, а, открыв дверь, замирает, уставившись на спину доктора До. Тот оборачивается, оставляя записи на секунду, и приветственно улыбается, а затем чуть хмурится, когда Чондэ не шевелится, застыв на пороге.

Он наблюдает за ним какое-то время и До Кёнсу чувствует это напряжение, всегда оборачиваясь в ответ. Чондэ считает это издевательством. Он военный, приученный к терпеливому ожиданию и расчёту, он должен иметь гораздо больше выдержки, но что-то внутри скребёт от осознания: так, как он планирует не получается. 

Кёнсу не выходит за пределы комнаты, в которой они живут уже почти месяц. Чондэ считается с его желаниями и интересами, приносит книги из Центральной библиотеки, подключает интернет, позволяет доктору почти беспрерывно смотреть новости экономики, лишь иногда сменяемые документальными фильмами о чем-то из мировой истории. Совершенная противоположность его интересам, но он никогда бы не смел жаловаться, наблюдать за ним было крайне интересно. Кёнсу молча показывал Чондэ отрывки из статей, понемногу раскрывая перед бывшим военным все свои способности. Не просто феноменальная точная память и эрудированность, доказанная докторскими степенями, всё это имело научное обоснование и это было тем, чем Чондэ никогда в жизни не интересовался и не узнал бы, если бы не До Кёнсу.

Какие-то невероятные особенности его восприятия, что-то и правда было в его мозгах не так – _синестезия_ гласила очередная статья в интернете какого-то известного профессора-нейролога. Кёнсу видел мир не так, как все вокруг. Для него легче было воспринимать всё в виде цифр, чисел, находить только ему понятные последовательности, что-то про вычислительную персонификацию, очевидно именно так он приходил ко всем этим расчетам, именно так решил, что Чондэ никто иной как понедельник, начало всех начал. Тот, кому можно доверять. И нужно было всего лишь переждать некоторое время и они бы уехали из Сеула и его окрестностей, улетели бы на Чеджу, где, Чондэ уверен, их никто бы не нашел, не узнал, уж он бы постарался. Они бы жили тихой, непримечательной жизнью, это был идеальный план, который включал в себя не только его самого, но и Кёнсу.

Это почти стокгольмский синдром со стороны каждого из них, только они оба – жертвы всех этих обстоятельств. Но отчего-то Чондэ не верил, что это может продолжиться, если он будет так глупо упрямиться.

— Ты хочешь уйти? — вопрос заставляет вздрогнуть обоих. Чондэ долго думает об этом, но не никак не решается спросить вслух. Вопрос вырывается сам и уже нет необходимости скрывать свои мысли.

Кёнсу стоит посреди комнаты с чистым пододеяльником и, прижав его к себе, отрицательно качает головой.

_Только с тобой._

Он часто подразумевал это, но изменилось ли что-то сейчас, правильно ли понимал его Чондэ?

— Но ты думал об этом. Я видел твоего гостя.

В глазах Кёнсу появляется понимание. Он вздыхает и делает несколько шагов в его сторону, останавливается на расстоянии шага и аккуратно дотрагивается ладонью до бицепса Чондэ, отчего тот чувствует бегущие по спине мурашки. Доктор приоткрывает рот, но не произносит ни звука, как и всегда.

_Только с тобой._

— И ты думаешь, это правильное решение? Что говорит твоя теория вероятности на этот раз?

Губы Кёнсу складываются в небольшую улыбку, и он опускает голову.

Чондэ привык полагаться только на себя и свою команду, людям, которым он и правда мог верить, только теперь рядом никого не было. Не было Джинки, готового отвечать за них всех, не было Тэмина или Кибома, готовых прикрыть твою спину в любой момент. Он остался один. 

Не один, на самом деле, а с До Кёнсу. Чондэ всё ещё нужно научиться доверять ему и его решениям, только сделать это в их ситуации для него тяжело. Он привык держать ситуацию под контролем и не уверен, что это случится, если он последует за Кёнсу туда, куда доктор очевидно хочет отправиться.

_Ты даже не дослушал их. Это будет наиболее рациональный и выгодный выбор для нас._

Кёнсу пишет это на чистом листе своим аккуратным небольшим почерком, но Чондэ видит в этом не только будущее доктора. 

— Ты уже всё решил. Ты просто подводишь меня к этому, разве нет?

 _Для нас._ Он не разделяет их, не предлагает Чондэ альтернативу. В какой-то момент они словно поменялись ролями и, пока Чондэ думал о том готов ли он доверять Кёнсу во всём, тот уже всё решил для себя, для них. Теперь Кёнсу был тем, кто собирался направлять Чондэ. 

Как в те далекие недели, когда Чондэ делал всё, чтобы обезопасить существование До Кёнсу, ведь это то, что он _умел_ , то, чем он жил. Теперь доктор словно перенял у него эту заботу за их будущее.

Хотя, возможно, в этой ситуации он знал гораздо больше, чем Чондэ со своим узким и недальновидным кругозором. Среди них двоих Кёнсу был тем, кто знал слишком много и думал на опережение. Чондэ же отмёл любую возможность долгого сотрудничества, пытаясь найти неубедительные оправдания вроде того, что это могло быть незаконным или стать таким, даже если за одно такое дело он делал почти то же самое, что и в армии – только без бессмысленных смертей и опасных для собственной жизни миссий, полных бессмысленной войны.

— Наверное... — выдыхает он тихо, раздумывая над этим некоторое время в тишине. Кёнсу всё ещё крепко сжимает его руку, словно уверяя в том, что он здесь, в настоящем рядом с ним, и Чондэ не может быть более благодарен. Наконец он признает, — Вероятно, ты прав, да? Стоит позвонить этому настырному парню.

Кёнсу улыбается.

Он всегда был прав.

**ххх**

_**ради тебя я сделаю что угодно, найду на это силы, и ты знаешь об этом.** _

— Этот дом не так сильно защищён, как особняк, но я не могу оставлять вас там, — Ким Чунмён оборачивается и смотрит на Чондэ, нахмурившись, — По крайней мере не до того момента, пока мой отец не...

Мужчина осекается и Чондэ заинтересовано склоняет голову на бок. Пока не?..

— Кто знает об этом доме?

— Только я и Чонин. Он давно заброшен и слишком далеко от жилых домов, здесь никто не ходит так далеко в лес, — Чондэ вспоминает молодого парня, с которым познакомился днями ранее, совсем юного и легкомысленного, не похожего на своих старших братьев. Не слишком опасного, решает Чондэ не беспокоиться.

Кёнсу стоит в проёме между кухней и верандой, Чондэ видит, как его тёмный силуэт застывает неподвижной фигурой на фоне колышущихся зарослей сухой травы, посеревшей с приходящей зимой, его взор обращён куда-то в темнеющее небо, предвещающее бурю.

— В ближайшее время мои люди позаботятся, чтобы дом стал более пригоден для проживания, небольшой косметический ремонт не повредит. Но электричество не проведено только к первому этажу, в остальном всё готово.

— Только... — Чондэ оборачивается, пересекаясь взглядом с Кимом, — Я сам выберу людей. Не хотелось бы, чтобы об этом доме знали посторонние.

Мне хватает вас двоих, думает Чондэ, но умалчивает.

Чунмён кивает, отводя взгляд в сторону и останавливаясь на двери в гардеробную, внезапно его глаза будто загораются неподдельным восторгом, когда он переходит к более приятной части их экскурсии.

— Я приготовил кое-что. Доктору До должно понравиться.

Кёнсу оборачивается, слыша разговор. Ким Чунмён с каким-то нетерпением преодолевает коридор, направляясь к гардеробной, и доктор идёт за ним. Чондэ тенью следует за Кёнсу, с подозрением наблюдая, как Ким Чунмён отодвигает стену, будто открывая вход в тайную комнату, набирает пароль и открывает перед ними лестницу в неизвестность.

— Только после вас, — любезно улыбается Чондэ, напрягаясь, но Ким Чунмён лишь усмехается, совсем не беспокоясь о враждебности Чондэ, будто был готов к этому. Так, словно он уже выиграл и переживать не стоило.

— У нас ещё будет время, чтобы научиться доверять друг другу, — тихо замечает Ким Чунмён и это звучит как обещание.

Чондэ следит за чужой спиной, два месяца – всё ещё недостаточный срок для того, чтобы он научился доверять кому-то из мафиозной шайки, хотя за это время он всё-таки смог принять для себя много ранее непонятных ему вещей, начиная хотя бы тем, что Кимы не скрывали то, кем были и не стыдились этого. 

Очевидно, это то, чего не хватало политической машине, ради которой он пожертвовал жизнью Ким Чондэ. Честности.

Чондэ чувствует, как Кёнсу вкладывает свою ладонь в его руку и наконец отрывается от чужого удаляющегося затылка, переводя взгляд на него. Кёнсу не улыбается, но выглядит довольным и спокойным, будто уже просчитал всевозможные варианты и рад, где они в итоге оказались, словно он предполагал, что всё так и будет, даже если у самого Чондэ в голове тысячи вопросов без ответов о том, как ему теперь жить и во что верить.

Чондэ крепко сжимает чужую руку, решая довериться выбору Кёнсу на этот раз, ведь это меньшее, чем он может отплатить за веру в него с самого начала.

Понедельник.

Что ж, вероятно, так и было.

**ххх**

* * *

' Кванчан-дон – квартал в районе Кванджингу в восточной части Сеула.  
' Равноде́нствие – астрономическое явление, когда центр Солнца в своём видимом движении по эклиптике пересекает небесный экватор, наблюдается в сентябре, является началом нового года.


End file.
